Awake and Alive
by Angel1039
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! Ginny never thought this is how her 6th year would be. Making friends with Slytherins started it all. Now she is wanted to bait Harry into a trap. Draco can't hand her over, so they go on the run. Complies with HBP up until Ron's posioning
1. Awake and Alive

**A/N****:**Basically to start, I know I haven't done really any writting in a while. I also know I promised a sequel to one of my stories. I kind of just failed at that and my ideas for the sequel flopped. I kind of hit a block for a while and stopped updating any stories, having a bunch of unfinished stories on my computer. I took any unfinished stories off the site and I will be starting with this one.

I started to write a story and got pretty in depth with it. Then I realized there was a few holes, so I started to write another story, this one. I finished this one pretty fast, but I still go through add more. The nice part is I already have the sequel more than half written since I started with that one. There may be a third installment, but I have not decided.

This chapter is kind of fast, but I just wanted to get into the actual plot. I am always welcome to ideas because I am always adding more and editing before I post. Besides I'm working on the sequel so ideas are more than welcome.

Well let me know what you think...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside._

_Now it's my time,_

_I'll do what I want _

_Cause this is my life_

_-_Skillet

There are two moments that I would have to say define my life and almost ended my life. At least my life when it actually started to matter. I say it that way because everything before Hogwarts was just childhood where my parents made every decision for me. Hogwarts meant freedom, even though my freedom was still in chains with four protective older brothers at school.

These two moments were short in time, but their effects lasted months. I reacted differently in each moment and each had their own repercussions. The first moment was when I found the diary in my cauldron. I didn't know how at the time, but after we left Flourish and Blotts I had a spare book in my cauldron.

Perhaps I was silly and childish, but I kept the book hidden until I got home. Maybe it was because I was the youngest of seven that made me want to hide it. It could be the fact that it was the most girly thing I had ever owned that made it so appealing.

I remember thinking how strange it was that it looked so old and worn, but the pages were empty and crisp as if new. I didn't write in the book for days. I think it was the day before I started Hogwarts that I found _his_ name.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

The name didn't set off any bells or alarms. I never even heard of the surname before. I opened to the first page of the book, finally dipping my quill in ink. I didn't know what to write before, but now I had an idea. I dated the corner of the page before writing a short, simple question.

Who is Tom Riddle?

I was happy with my first entry. I was curious to know who Tom was and why he didn't want this diary. It wasn't a girly one, so it just didn't make sense. I set my quill down and went to close the book, when I realized the ink was disappearing. It was like a slap in the face and I really didn't know what to think. Then Tom responded.

_I am. Who are you? How did you end up with my diary?_

I really wish I tossed the book out the window or tried to destroy it then. I did think about it for a moment, before another thought crossed my mind. I could write in this diary and I would actually have someone to talk to and receive another persons opinions. I kept the book.

My first year at school Tom Riddle was my best friend. He wasn't a very good friend though, possessing me and forcing me to attack other students. In the end he attempted to kill me in order to bring himself back. Needless to say I made it out alive, but I still believe he took part of me with him when the diary was destroyed. Like he succeeded in killing me in someway.

The second moment that defines my life happened at the end of my fifth year. I was a little less welcoming to this moment, but I would have to say I had as many good times as bad in the repercussions.

I was walking towards the carriages on the last day of school. I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione and in a way I was trying to prove a point. Harry and I had dated for part of the year this year and it had been absolutely amazing. The problem was that he ended things with me, telling me that it was too dangerous for us to be together. He was worried that I would be targeted as his girlfriend and my life would be in danger. He, of course, wouldn't listen to me tell him I didn't mind. I was proving a point by still hanging around the three of them, pretending that it didn't kill me not to be with Harry.

This is all besides the point that I'm trying to explain. The three of them walked in front of me, Hermione walked a little bit behind the two boys. Pansy Parkinson strolled over to them, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode in tow. She walked up to them, forcing them to stop walking.

"Potter, Weasel and Mudblood, the three classmates I'd like to not see return next year." She said with a laugh and I just stood behind them, waiting for the dispute to end. The three of them told her to bugger off and the confrontation continued for a moment longer, before Pansy pushed her way between Hermione and Ron. Instead of walking away, she stopped in front of me.

"Hey Ginny. Have a good summer." She said and that was the moment. I was shocked and speechless. Her voice was so genuine, something I never thought I would say about a Slytherin. I managed to nod with a small smile. She actually smiled, before walking away with her friends. When I looked back over the trio was staring at me, Hermione already asking questions. I was so bewildered that I had nothing to say. Pansy never acknowledge me before, not even to try to insult me.

Hard to believe that changed my life? It didn't change until my birthday over the summer.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson was a bitch and she knew she was, making sure everyone else knew that. She was seventeen and the middle child, with a very rich father that gave his children whatever they wanted without a second thought. Even if he did try to put up a fight, he was wrapped so tightly around Pansy's finger that it didn't matter in the end. He did well for a single father though, his wife walking out when their youngest was only a year old.<p>

Pansy had an older brother, Tony, who was nineteen. He worked a simple job that always left him home over holiday breaks so his younger sisters were not alone while their father was away on business.

Their dad was a busy man, always away, and although Tony was left in charge, he also threw awesome parties.

Pansy's sister, Paige, was a year younger than her. She looked a lot like Pansy, both of them looking a lot like the mother that couldn't remember. They both had sleek, black hair and shocking blue eyes. Paige strived to be like her sister, which is exactly how Pansy wanted it.

Paige was even best friends with Astoria Greengrass, younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy's best friend.

Both the Greengrass girls had gorgeous, blond hair with emerald green eyes. Both were also a little bit of a stereotypical blond, but they weren't stupid. They may not know how you are insulting them, but they will know and they will destroy you slowly.

Their mother is singer and their father is her agent. They spent little time at home and when they were home, they had guests like the weird sisters and Celeste over. They hosted a lot of the balls and extravagant parties for the wizarding community.

The two older girls had been promised into marriage by their mothers, some of the very last planned marriages between purebloods. Pansy was promised to Draco Malfoy, while Daphne was promised to Blaise Zabini. The latter couple started to date when they were fourteen and they were perfect for each other. The first couple didn't click the same way and instead of dating they worked out a way to end it. Draco spoke to his mom and Pansy pleaded with her father. The marriage was called off with the agreement that Draco and Pansy must approve of the others choice in spouse before they would be allowed to marry them.

Blaise was raised by his mom and has attended three of her weddings. He has older and younger half brothers and sisters, though they all look a lot alike. His mothers features were dominating. Blaise had a light shade of flawless, dark skin, with dark hair and almost violet eyes. He is generally a good judge of character and is sometimes, mostly, brutally honest.

* * *

><p>I woke the day after my oldest brother's wedding, excitement brewing my stomach. I jumped out of bed, excited because I had plans with Hermione and Harry promised to talk to me today about our relationship. Mione, although were pretty different, is my best friend. I know she may be best friends with Harry and Ron, but were girlfriends and we became closer every time she stayed here over the summer.<p>

Harry, on the other hand, agreed to listen to what I had to say about our relationship. I didn't care if it threatened my life, I wanted to be with him and only him.

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. Most of my clothes were baggy on me because they belonged to my brothers before me, although my mom had some sundresses and skirts that she made for me. Hermione would lend me muggle clothes, which I usually ended up keeping because she didn't want them anymore.

I don't know how long I looked into my wardrobe, but I realized after a second that I wasn't really looking. Something was wrong, different from the normal day. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up and chills go down my spine as I close the wardrobe.

"RON!" I could hear my mom yell from upstairs in his room. It didn't even take me a second to realize what she just realized.

Hermione's side of the room was empty, along with her cot, which was neatly made. Her trunk was gone as well as everything else of hers, except the clothes she had lent me. I felt sick to my stomach as my door burst open, my mom standing there hoping to see them in here with me.

"They left." I muttered, before running over to her and crying into her shoulder. She held me tight and I could feel her sobbing. It's not like we didn't know what they were planning. We knew about it all summer, that they had some mission to complete. The three of them sat down and explained that they would be leaving with Dumbledore, but they couldn't tell us why.

Dumbledore even declined to attend the wedding, probably because my mom would harass him for information like she did the trio. She kept them so busy and far apart, trying to prevent them from leaving at any cost.

I knew they would be leaving sometime, but I chose not to think about it. In all honestly I expected it to be after the wedding and before my birthday because they gave me my presents on Harry's birthday. I, however, did not expect them to actually make plans with me and then just disappear.

Harry had to drink Polyjuice potion at the wedding, which I had to bring to him every hour. He hated it, but it gave us plenty of alone time. This is when we started to talk and he told me we would sit down and talk about it the next day. He said he would try to see it from my perspective and respect my wishes to be together.

Hermione had spent half the night awake with me. We talked and I told her about the fact that Harry and I were going to talk. We made plans to hang out and have a girl's day before I would talk to him that night. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of the summer.

Fuck.

I feel so stupid. So childish for listening to their stories about how they would be here. They all acted so normal that I still couldn't believe it. I didn't expect a warning for when they would leave and I did expect it to be over night, but bloody hell I didn't expect them to make plans with me first!

The following days were hot and miserable. The only time I was alone was when I was in the bathroom. My mom even wanted Luna to stay at the house with me and she thinks Luna is second rate to Hermione, but she does like her. Too bad she's out hunting some creature with her dad.

I was never left alone, Fleur even came over a few times to take me out. That I found I didn't mind so much. I guess she wasn't such a bad choice for a sister.

My birthday finally came, sweet sixteen, but there was no celebrating. The best part of the day was that everyone actually left me alone. It made me wonder if my mom had been worried I would sneak off to join them in whatever it was that they were doing. I was still very bitter, but I was thrilled when my parents went out, letting me spend my birthday alone. I think they got the hint that all I wanted was to be alone.

The house got boring very quickly, which is how I ended up walking down one of the paths by my house. We had a dirt path that cut across our property. One way led to the muggle town, so I took the other one. About fifteen minutes down the path, there was a fork. I knew right would lead me to Luna's, but I haven't gotten a letter from her yet so I took the left path.

I had never been down this way, except with one of my brothers. I did know that there was a rich, wizarding, beach town a while down the path. I never actually been to the town, but my brother Charlie once dated a girl out this way and he told me a lot about it. I knew it would be a long walk, over forty minutes at least, because it was just outside Sidmouth.

It was hotter than ever by the time I reached a small wood. The path ended into the trees, but I knew on the other side is the town. I climbed through the trees and bushes. It was only maybe fifteen feet deep, before I came out the other side. I smiled, the town feeling cooler than it had on the path.

The town was pretty much empty, but there were a few people out. I could tell by the way they dressed that I was way out of my league. They were dressed in the best robes, sending me disgusted looks as I walked around in my jean skirt, tank top and flip flops. The looks didn't bother me because it was hot and if they wanted to suffer in the robes, so be it.

It was about noon, the sun in the middle of the sky, when I stopped in an ice cream parlor. It was one of the last buildings before houses started to appear. Very big, beautiful houses, the sound of waves hitting the beach just behind them.

The shop was empty, with the exception of two workers and two girls sitting near the register. When I walked up to order my simple, strawberry cone, I noticed that the girls were about my age. When I sat down I realized they had to be twins, exactly identical like Fred and George. They didn't seem bothered by my presence and I didn't care if they were because it was crazy hot outside.

The bell above the door chimed as two more girl walked in, talking to themselves. Goosebumps appeared on my arms when I heard the voices, something oddly familiar about them. They both took off their sunglasses and I almost dropped my ice cream. Pansy and Daphne walked up to the two girls sitting three tables away from me.

I felt so stupid again. The trio ran off to stop Voldemort and I landed myself in the snake's pit. I began to plan my escape, before I realized it was too late.

"Ginny?" Pansy said, not sure at first. She smiled, which still worried me because I don't see Slytherin's smile on a daily basis. Sneer or smirk, that's normal. A smile, let alone in my direction, was a different story. "How's your summer?" She asked, sitting next to me. I could hear Daphne talking to the other girls.

"Alright." I mumbled and she frowned.

"Doesn't sound like it." She admitted, before her frown disappeared. "Come hang out with us." She said and I almost choked on my ice cream. Yeah, it's possible.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said and her smile disappeared so quickly it kind of freaked me out. She sat back crossing her arms.

"Why? Do I intimidate you?" She asked, but I didn't come up with a response fast enough. "Your hair is gorgeous, a deep, crimson red. It really brings out your chocolate eyes." She said and again I didn't know what to say, but I did speak.

"You've lost me." I said and she smirked, but her eyes were soft so it completely changed the look of her smirk.

"I'm a bitch. You know I am and I know I am." She said and I nodded, before realizing I was nodding. "You amuse me and I'd like to hang out with you. I think we could be good friends." She said and I had to remember not to let my jaw drop open.

"You've never spoke to me before." I came back with and she rolled her eyes a little.

"True. But your shy and I like to figure out who someone is before I waltz up to them and ask them to hang out. No offence, but you're a Weasley so it's a little difficult. I like you though. I think you will fit in with us just fine." She argued back and I really had nothing else to say. She didn't seem to be lying or trying to capture me. I nodded.

I chose not to destroy the diary and I chose to hang out with Pansy.

"Good. Get up." She said, standing and leading me over to the other table. Daphne and the two girls looked up as we walked over. "Sierra, Savannah. This is Ginny. She goes to school with us." She said to them and they both smiled at me.

"Hi." They said together. I noticed that they had highlights in their brown hair. Sierra had blonde highlights, while Savannah had a reddish color. Made it a lot easier to tell them apart.

"This is Sierra and Savannah. They attend Salem Witches Institute in America. They've been vacationing here since we were little." Daphne said as the three of them stood up.

"Let's head to my house. We can find something to do tonight." Pansy said, leading the way out the restaurant. I walked next to Daphne, who was now talking to me. Asking me about what I liked to start conversation. It was weird to find we had quite a few things in common.

We walked up to Pansy's beach house and I tried to hide my awe. The front of the house was gorgeous as it was, trees and exotic flowers all over. I wasn't as big of a reader as Hermione, but I had an urge to just sit under one of the trees with a book.

I followed them up the pebble path and up the front steps to the wrap around porch. The waves behind the house only pulling the look of the house together. We walked into the house and Pansy directed the other girls to take me upstairs.

I followed them up the stairs, noticing a portrait at the top of the stairs. Pansy couldn't be more than five or six years old. Her father was the only parents present, which left me to assume her mother was gone.

I followed them into a room which I assumed was Pansy's. The twins rushed over to the closet and Daphne rushed to the wardrobe, which was over twice the size of mine. They began pulling clothes out, looking at me and then either tossing them on the bed or returning them

"What's going on?" I finally managed to ask.

"We are cleaning out her closets." Sierra said, tossing a lot of green on the bed.

"And filling yours." Savannah said with a smile and I wanted to interject but Daphne caught on.

"It's not charity." Daphne said and I sat down on the bed. "Pansy is my best friend and I see why she wants to be friends with you. If you dress like us, you will fit in better." She said, pulling some shoes out as Pansy walked in.

"Consider it a early or late birthday present." She said, shutting the door, which made me laughed and she quickly picked up on it.

"Today is my birthday." I admitted and her face lit up. The girls began digging deeper in the closet. Pansy walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out an oversized purse. She tossed it on the ground, before pulling out her wand and waving it at the pile of clothes. Piece by piece the clothes began to float towards the bag, shrinking and packing themselves.

"They can handle this. You must meet my brother." She said, walking towards the door and I followed her into the hallway. I never knew Pansy had a brother, but I did know Paige. She was a sixth year with me and was usually in some of my classes with Astoria. They never gave me problems like other girls, but Aria, one of my Gryffindor roommates, said she grew up with them so that's why they didn't bother me.

She knocked on the door she stopped in front of and waited. In a few moments he responded and she walked in, leaving the door open for me to follow her. I walked in and looked around the room. For a minute it was just the two of us in the room, but then the bathroom door opened.

"Hey." Her brother said, walking over to us, smiling. He walked out in a pair of muggle jeans, shirtless and his body well sculpted. His black hair was short and his green eyes were just amazing to see. He was absolutely amazing to look at, but I really forced my self not to stare.

"Hi. I'm Ginny." I said meekly, feeling kind of lame. Pansy smiled.

"I know. Pansy's mentioned you before." He said, looking at me closely. I felt like he was trying to read me, maybe he was. I already seemed like a shy loser and it's the kind of impression I usually give off at first.

"Do you have a name, or do I just call you Pansy's hot brother." I said with my fiery attitude that those closer to me see quite often. He laughed a bit, smiling and nodding his head.

"I can see why Pansy wants you to be her friend." He said and I couldn't help but wonder how much she did actually talk about me. This all seemed a bit weird to me, but so far I had nothing to complain about. "Tony." He said after a moment and I smiled.

"Today just so happens to be Ginny's birthday." Pansy threw in and he smiled.

"Well I don't need a reason to have a party, but that's a good one." He said before looking at Pansy. "Dad shouldn't be home for another few days so its going to be big." He finished with and Pansy nodded, before nodding to the door for us to leave. I turned and left, while she shut the door behind me.

We walked back to her room and this time I noticed a portrait outside of the room. It was a portrait of Pansy that seemed to be done recent because her hair was long in it. The beginning of the last school year her hair was shorter. Now that it was longer again I noticed it was wavy, king of how mine was when it got really long.

"Anna. Sierra." Pansy said as she walked into the room. The twins look up. "You need to meet up with the guys and start inviting people. We have five hours." She said and the girls got up, grabbing their purses and walking out of the room, rushing down the stairs.

"Ginny come sit down." Daphne said, standing next to what looked like Pansy's make up table. I walked over, taking a seat. Pansy walked over spinning me around. "Let your hair grow out. You have a lot of green clothing now because it will go so well with the color red your hair." She said and Pansy rolled her eyes. "She cut all her hair off too and she regretted it." She said gesturing to Pansy. I laughed a little and Pansy smiled, kneeling in front of me.

"I'm going to do your make up and show you exactly how to do it." She said and then looked up to Daphne. "She is great with hair. She will style it for you and show you ways to wear it." She told me and I nodded, before they both set to work.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I began to grow restless. I was excited when they finally finished and happy to see my make up wasn't done dark. It was a light, natural look. I loved it and my hair looked amazing.

"Now we just have to find you a perfect guy like mine." Daphne said and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone will find the person they are supposed to be with in school." She said, opening her closet and looking into it. "Daphne and Blaise were an arranged marriage, one of the last ones ever." She said, reaching in and pulling out a little green sundress. She turned around and looked at me. "It's sickening how perfect they are together." She said, handing me the dress.

"As opposed to Pansy who was betrothed to Draco and they weaseled their way out of it." Daphne said and Pansy sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"We're friends and we were young and didn't want our lives decided for us." She said, pausing. "Besides Draco's mom can't say no to him and my dad doesn't care since my mom planned it." She said, waving it off and I nodded, looking down at the dress. "The point is we are young. Don't go looking for love just yet." Pansy said, directing me to the bathroom. "Go change." She said and I nodded, heading to the bathroom.

The sun dress was short, mid thigh length, but not too short. It was silk material and it fit me a little awkwardly, but I walked out any way. Pansy jumped up from her bed.

"Oh. I'll fix that." Pansy said, turning me around. She pulled out her wand and adjusted my bra, pushing my chest up and together. The dress fit so much better. "I can show you the spell another time." She told me and I looked in the mirror. I was thrilled with how I looked.

"I'm going to go home and change. I'll be back." Daphne said, hopping out of the chair I had been sitting in and left.

Pansy started to do her make up and I had questions I wanted to ask now that it was just the two of us.

"Your brother said you've mentioned me before." I said after a few moments. She quickly turned around.

"I was worried you might find that weird." She admitted. "I talk to my brother about everything, we're closer than I am with Paige, who tries to be just like me." She said, which really didn't answer my question. She continued. "I don't have many girlfriends. Daphne is the only one who is a girl I consider a friend. The other girls I know are just that. They are just girls. Your different though. You are someone I can get along with." She confessed and I nodded. It was a good enough answer for me because Hermione and Luna were my only real girlfriends.

"Sorry I was just curious." I said and she smiled before going back to her make up.

"Don't be. I wouldn't hesitate to ask you a question and you shouldn't." She said, pausing and then speaking again, "I am going to tell you exactly what to do to survive in our world so you need to ask me questions so I know how to help you." She said and I nodded again. I felt like I was in class. Only I was more interested.

"Why shouldn't I look for love?" I asked and I could see her smiling in the mirror.

"Because guys are not looking for love. We are young and you should be learning new ways to love yourself totally and exceptionally. Not compromising to make any man happy, but focusing on your own happiness and well being." She paused, taking a breath, a little more calmer now. "True love can be attained but it starts within ourselves first. Do Not Seek Love, let it come and find you. Blaise and Daphne are rare." She said, finishing up her make up and then walking over to me. "What else is on your mind?" She asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Nothing right now." I said and she nodded.

"Okay then I'm going to explain some basics that will make everything easier for you tonight." She said and I nodded. I was nodding a lot.

"Tips and hints. I got it." I said and she smiled.

"Obviously there are times where you need to be controlling." She said to start off. "But not all the time. You must remain in control of every situation, but not show your controlling it. If you start to lose control, getting out of the situation is the best option." She instructed me.

"Confusing, but I got it." I got in quickly before she continued.

"You have to be able to lie without hesitation and able to make up stories on the spot." She said and I looked a bit worried. I was a horrible liar, unless I was lying to Umbridge. "We can work on it later. Everyone will be drunk tonight so they won't notice." She said, noticing my discomfort.

"I should know how to read people, too." I said and she practically hugged me. "I noticed your brother and you trying to read me." I said and she smiled.

"You learn so well." She said and then continued. "Any guy were spending time with should be a gentleman and if there not, they won't last. Don't be modest and if someone compliments you just be thankful. Blushing a little is fine though, that's nothing to worry about." She pointed out and I listened closely.

"That may take some work. I'm on the shy side." I admitted and she nodded, obviously noticing. She continued and I listened closely to everything she said.


	2. Maybe

**A/N:** Yay update. Okay this chapter is basically filler, just partying and them getting to know each other. There is a little femslash going on in ths chapter, but it only comes up in this chapter. The situation makes me laugh and this whole chapter was pretty fun to write.

The song in the middle is _Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can have without Taking her clothes off_. Its by Panic! at the Disco. Its a good song and it has an awesome Harry Potter music video on Youtube. I love it and the twins always make me laugh.

I'm updating earlier than I planned because I have work all weekend and an all day concert inbetween work. No free times the next three days, so I figured I would give you all something to get through it with. Be nice and let me know what you think.

Oh and I own nothing since I forgot to mention in the last chapter. For those of you who don't know, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I know it still shocked me to that I don't own it...

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_-_Sick Puppies

Nervous, but excited. That is how I felt when Pansy came back to the room and told me that we could head down. I followed her out of the room, listening to her at talk. She was explaining to me again that she would stay by my side the whole time unless I wanted to off on my own. I doubted that would happen.

We walked down the stairs and I could hear music playing. I felt like I could not breath and I kept playing with the bottom of my dress to keep my hands busy. Pansy noticed.

"Walk with confidence. Don't let them see you weak." She said to me as we walked towards the ballroom. She had shown it to me earlier when her brother was setting up with a few of his friends. The ballroom was in the back of the house and was big. It was as wide as the house and the ceiling was one big window and was very high up.

Outside the ballroom was a patio. It had a two foot stone wall around it, with an opening the led to a path. The path led to the beach and the bonfire pit.

"The party is really going." Sierra said, walking out of the ballroom over to us.

"It's only been going on for a half hour." I said looking at the clock, noticing it was after seven thirty.

"Not quite. It started at six." Daphne said, sipping on her drink. "Pansy likes to make a late entrance." She said and they all started to walk back into the ballroom. I followed closely behind Pansy. The first person who walked up to us was her brother, followed by four of his friends that I had seen earlier.

Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs, Steven Vaisey and Ukeme Urquhart.

I knew them because they all played on the Slytherin quidditch team. They talked for a while, but soon it became quidditch. I am assuming that it was because I was there, but it soon became about Harry.

"I was surprised at how good he was. I was actually hoping to see him fail." Miles said and the guys laughed. Pansy handed me a drink.

"He did get Cho Chang for a while." Steven said, nodding his head across the room, to where Cho was standing. I moved slightly to make sure I was out of her view. I tried to hand my drink back to Pansy telling her I did not drink. She pushed my hand back and took a sip of her own drink.

"It was only a matter of time before she went for him. I'm surprised she chose Cedric over him to be completely honest." Ukeme threw in. "She likes guys who's name means something. I'm surprised it took her so long to go to Malfoy." He added, while Pansy and I made a quick slip away.

"I know you may not drink, but it's easier to handle us after a few drinks. Besides, it will help you loosen up. Just do not be that girl that loses control." She said and I took a sip of my drink, noticing Blaise Zabini walking over to us.

"Great party." He said to Pansy, before looking at me, shock on his face for a second. Apparently not notified that I would be here. "Ginny Weasley?" He asked, not quite sure. I flashed him a smile.

"She's my new friend." Pansy said and Blaise looked at me the same way Tony had, like he was trying to read me. I took a big sip of my drink. It was strong, but I already guessed that it would be.

"So you've decided to come play with the snakes." He said, stepping closer to us, towards me. "Are you really up for it? We like to bite when we play." He said with a sexy smirk. I have come to notice that their smirks look a lot different when you are not Harry Potter.

"I like biting." I said, doing my best to imitate how they spoke to me. I apparently pulled it off since he looked impressed.

"Can't wait until Draco gets here." He said but as Pansy opened her mouth to speak, Marcus Flint walked up with Jason Bole and Simon Derrick. They were on the Slytherin quidditch team as well, with a little more than rough reputation.

"Tony told me your new friend was hot. Failed to mention she was a Weasley." Marcus spat with disgust and Pansy rolled her eyes, telling them to move along. The three of them were equally attractive, but in a bulky, may be a future wife beater kind of way.

"Let us have a little fun with her." Simon said, but Blaise stepped in. He said they should all go do shots and then they were gone. I felt relieved and happy that Blaise seemed to like me.

"Don't mind them. Their opinion matters very little to anyone. I couldn't care less." She said, walking me around the room a little until someone wanted to talk her. She would usually just keep talking to me, telling me to keep drinking, but making sure I am only taking small sips.

Montague and Adrian Pucey walked over. They did not stay long once they realized who I was, but none of them seemed to matter to Pansy.

Millicent Bullstrode walked up with Tracey Davis. Millicent ignored me and I was okay with this. Tracey awkwardly talked to me a little bit while Pansy spoke with Millicent.

"Are you still dating Harry?" She asked me, for the first time sounding interested. I did not know whether I should be honest or tell them that I was still with him.

"Millie have you met Ginny?" Pansy cut in and I was saved from answering the question.

"I'd prefer not to." She said, looking at me with distaste. She walked away, Tracey following her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I think you'd be a better friend than her anyway." She admitted quietly, handing me another drink as I finished my first one. "I think your doing a great job." She told me and I smiled, taking a sip out of my new drink. It tasted better this time, but still strong. We talked to a few more people, coming across more people who did not know anyone named Ginny, so I just did not mention my last name.

Others knew who I was, but most fell in line with Pansy. You could tell a lot of them were having a hard time, but maybe it was fear or respect for Pansy that made them all try. Blaise walked up with his arm around Daphne's waist, both a little more tipsy.

"Guess who I ran into out by the bonfire." Blaise said a smirk on his face and Pansy crossed her arms. "He doesn't know she's here yet." He threw in and I was sure he was talking about Draco Malfoy.

"He will get over it. You two like her so he is going to be the odd one out." She said, somewhat snappily. Blaise only laughed.

"Doesn't mean he will be nice. May even bite hard if he's really irritated." Blaise said and Pansy sent him a warning look. I began to take bigger sips from my drink because I was beginning to feel nervous again. Blaise looked over and noticed Draco walk inside the house. "I'm going to do some more shots. Tonight may be fun." He said and Daphne said she would stick around with us.

The two of them started conversations with me, but I could not help but notice him making his way through the crowd. I finished my second drink, as did Daphne. Pansy handed both of us another drink from the tray floating around the room. I did not notice him walk up to us though.

He was just there.

"Some party." He said looking directly at Pansy, who was smiling.

"Have you met my-" She began but he cut her off.

"New friend?" He finished for her, glancing at me for a moment, before giving Pansy a hard stare. "I was surprised when your brother told me you had a new friend." He said, clearing his throat. "Can you imagine my surprise when he told me her name was Ginny?" He said, obviously not thrilled and Pansy just shrugged.

"Ginny is so sweet." Daphne said bubbly with a small smirk. Draco stepped over so he was standing in front of me, looking at me closely.

"I thought you had good taste, Pans. Guess I was wrong." He said simply and I rolled my eyes. I can speak my mind if that is what they want, especially to this jerk.

"She has excellent taste. She decided not to marry you." I snapped back with a smirk that I felt could rival his own. I do not know if he thought that, but he sent Pansy a glare and she looked impressed.

"Ooh the Weasel can bite." He said as I took another drink with a small smile. A tray came towards us with shot glasses of fire whiskey on them. "So you think you can make it in our world?" He asked, picking up two shots from the tray, handing one to me. His eyes stared into mine and I could not say no to the shot. He was challenging me and I could not back down. I just could not. I took the shot out of his hand. We both did our own shot, our eyes meeting again afterwards.

It took everything I had not to cringe at the taste, but I held a straight face. He smirked.

"Do I impress you?" I asked when he smirked and I was practically horrified when he picked up two more shots. He handed me one again and he did not hesitate to take his, so I quickly took mine. By the time I finished, he was already smirking.

"I think amuse is the word." He said, walking around me. "You certainly clean up nice." He said circling me and I felt like I was his prey. "We will just see how well you fit in here." He said, before nodding at Pansy and Daphne, walking away.

"Well we were impressed." Pansy said, Daphne nodded in agreement, my heart pounding in my ears. I smiled at them, but the shots were definatly catching up to me. I noticed my drink was empty and I was not sure I could handle another one.

"I'm going to go step outside. I need air." I said, letting them know I would be fine by myself. I walked through the crowd and out the door Draco had come in a few minutes before. I walked outside, the cool, summer night air feeling amazing.

I looked around and noticed Blaise sitting on a bench, waving me over. I stumbled a bit, but I made it over to him unscathed.

"I witnessed you take down two shots with Draco." He said, pulling out a cigarette and trying to hand me one. I politely turned him down. "Your out here because those shots were about to kick your ass. It will help." He said, handing it to me again. I sighed and took it from him. He lit it with his wand and I coughed like a fool after the first drag.

He showed me how to inhale and I hate to admit, but I did feel better. Not a habit I was going to start though.

"Is he always like that?" I asked after a few moments, leaning against the wall behind me.

"Most of the time, yeah." Blaise said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "He'll warm up to you. He may not be your best friend, but he will stop treating you like dirt. At some point." He said with a shrug. We continued to talk for a while, well after we finished our cigarettes. It was helping me a lot from feeling the effects of the alcohol, although I am pretty sure I am drunk, or close to it.

"Draco really hates me, doesn't he?" I asked after it was silent for a while. Blaise lit himself another cigarette before answering me.

"No. He's just difficult to understand." He said, before looking around real quick and lowering his voice. "He would kill me for telling you this, but it may help you." He said and I waited patiently for him to look around for platinum blonde hair. He then spoke when the coast was clear. "He likes to pick fights to see how far he can push people. I am still not sure if it is intentional or just habit. The point is, it's hard to know when he is really pissed off or just fucking with you." He said, his voice low. The door on the other end of the patio opened and a drunken Draco stumbled out.

"How will I know?" I asked quickly before he realized we were over here.

"His eyes. They become very dark grey when he is extremely pissed off." He said quickly, obviously noticing Draco, who seemed to have done a few more shots since I last seen him. He finally noticed us, stumbling over.

"What if he's upset?" I asked quietly and quickly. Blaise gave me a strange look.

"I've been friends with Draco since we were young kids." He said quietly, "Never seen him upset. He keeps things to himself pretty well." Blaise muttered as Draco walked up to us.

"I see Blaise finds little red amusing." Draco said, leaning against the wall by us.

"Draco…" Blaise said with a warning tone, but Draco paid no attention to it.

"Come off it Blaise. The only reason she fits in is because Voldemort possessed her." He slurred and it was definatly a stab at me. It hurt, but I knew it was because he was drunk. I could tell by the way he slurred when he spoke, although he handled himself well.

"I fit in based on my own personality." I said, standing up. I was prepared to walk away if I needed to. Apparently, he did not want me walking away because he pushed himself off the wall.

"Tell me, what was it like to have him controlling you?" He asked and I bit my lip. He was just trying to upset me, feeling threatened by me being in his territory. "Not to mention, didn't you attack that mudblood Granger. Isn't she your best friend?" Draco said and Blaise finally stood.

"That's enough." He said and I could feel my ears and cheeks turning a light shade of red. He obviously noticed, thinking I was upset so he continued. Too bad I was getting pissed.

"All the friends you have are probably just your friends so they don't have to worry about you-" He was still speaking but I did not care and I could not control it. I smacked him with all my might across his face. The slap was loud and Blaise's jaw dropt immediately.

"Let's not talk about things we don't understand." I snapped at him after he regained his balance from stumbling backwards. I stormed away and went back inside. It only took me a second to find Pansy and tell her I needed to get going.

"Everything okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. It's getting late and I need to get back." I said and she nodded, pulling out her wand and waving it. The oversized purse with all the stuff she was giving me appeared at my feet. I smiled. "Thanks. Send me an owl. I'd love to hang out again before school." I said as the patio door opened. Pansy turned to see Draco walking in. His cheek was red and he looked drunkenly pissed. Pansy stared in shock at him, but I made sure I was gone before she turned around. It was not until I was outside that I remembered I had a forty something minute walk ahead of me.

Plenty of time to sober up.

* * *

><p><em>Let's get these teen hearts beating faster!<em>

_I got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Then any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie you had me_

-Panic! At the Disco

A week since my birthday passed. I had a stern talk with my mom when I returned home that night. She said she had been worried sick and I told her I was not going to be running off unless it was to school. It sometimes drove me crazy that she kept thinking I would just wake up and leave one day like the trio had done, leaving her with nothing. Not returning home and not contacting her to let her know everything was okay.

I did not hear from Pansy all that week and I began to wonder if I had gone too far by slapping Draco. I did finally wake up one morning and went downstairs for breakfast to find an owl in the kitchen.

"You have a letter." My mom said, obviously not thrilled she had an owl sitting in her kitchen. I recognized her owl immediately, letting it hop on my arm, rushing back upstairs, ignoring my mom asking who it was from. I rushed into my room shutting the door and tossing the owl a treat.

_Ginny,_

_I heard about you slapping Draco! I would have to from what Blaise told me. Well he heard it from the three of us the next morning when he was hung over. He can be a dick, but he really is not usually that bad, it was just the alcohol. For years, it has been the four of us and he does not like change. It will not be easy but he will come around, he just needs to be bitter for a while. I did not write right away because I wanted to let both of you cool off for a few days._

_I am having a couple of girls over tonight. It will be fun and I want you to be here. Respond to me and let me know you can make it and be here by three. Cannot wait!_

_Pansy_

I was practically jumping up and down when I read the letter. I also realized that it was almost noon, so I quickly rushed back down to the kitchen. My mom is always in the kitchen. I quickly asked her if I could stay at a friend's house. She hesitated. With Hermione gone, she automatically assumed it was Luna. Although she liked Luna, she did notice she was a bit off and it worried her when I spent a lot of time with her at her house.

"It's a friend from school. She has been on vacation all summer." I said quickly and I notice a small smile appear on her face. The little things like my having friends made her happy. Sometimes I think the chamber incident traumatized her more than me. "Please." I added in a pleading tone and she caved.

"Alright." She said and I was already practically upstairs, sprinting for the shower. It was nice that I did not have to share my shower with anyone anymore. I was the only Weasley child still at home.

It was half passed one by the time I was done showering and dressed. I had torn threw all the new clothes, trying to find something perfect to wear. First thing I did was dig threw my drawer with my bras until I found the one I wore last time. I found out that the spell Pansy performed was to adjust the bra perfectly to the wearer's chest. Unfortunately, I am only sixteen and cannot perform magic outside of school.

Since it was August out and still very hot, I looked for tank tops. She had given me plenty. At first I worried I would not be able to wear any of the clothes because I cannot do magic. I found out rather quickly that shaking out the clothes to unfold them made them pop back to normal size.

I was thrilled.

I quickly found a green tank top, deciding that I would wear my hair down. Daphne had made my hair look fuller and I suddenly started to like my hair down with its natural waves and small curls.

I was thankful when I found that Pansy had given me a lot of muggle clothes, although not all of them were. I found a cute, black skirt that went very nicely with the shirt. It was a short, flowy skirt, but obviously not that short. After I was dressed and realized, it was after one-thirty, quickly packing a bag with all the stuff I would need tonight and tomorrow.

I sat in front of my mirror of a while, doing my make up just how Pansy told me. My hair was dry by the time I finally finished getting ready and it was finally after two. I shoved my purse inside my overnight bag and tossed it over my shoulder. I looked around my room, my eyes landing on my broom. I quickly grabbed it and rushed downstairs, knowing very well my mom would not let me leave before eating lunch.

I walked into the kitchen to find a sandwich on the kitchen table, a drink floating over to the table. I quickly thanked my mom and she sat down, watching me eat. Mom's can be so weird.

"New clothes?" She asked and I nodded, eating my sandwich.

"My friend outgrew them." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I felt weird at first, but she was going to get rid of them anyway." I said, finishing the first half. Usually she asked me more questions about my friends, but she just seemed happy that I had a girl friend. I quickly finished the rest of my sandwich, kissing my mom on the cheek and rushing out the backdoor. My mom watched me take off, shooting straight up, before flying off in the direction I needed to go. I tried not to wonder whether my mom was happy that I was dressing girly because she hoped it would reunite Harry and me. Sometimes it was really hard not to think that because my mom really wanted it.

The flight was a lot shorter than the walk, thankfully. I landed right on the path up to Pansy's house. Fixing my hair, before walking up to the door and knocking. I was surprised to see Astoria answer the door. Pansy and Paige walked up behind her.

"She's our age, why can't we stay?" Paige complained, before looking at me and smiling.

"Ignore her. She's mad because our sisters get sick of us." Astoria said with a shrug. "You're friends with Aria, aren't you? Your both sixth year Gryffindors." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, we're pretty good friends at school." I said and she smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, she told us not to fuck with you." She said and I was rather surprised by her bluntness. "You seem pretty cool though. We're probably going to see her tonight, so I'll tell her you said hi." She said, before Paige dragged her out the door, flashing me a smile before saying bye. As I said, I never had problems with them.

"Sorry about that. I guess Pansy and I were not much better when we were younger. I think we grew up a little faster than them though." Pansy said and I nodded, although I think they do not act that childish. I actually think she only sees it that way because she is the older sister. She told me that the rest of the girls would be arriving soon. She barely got the sentence out when Daphne walked through the door, thrilled to see me.

Stephani Vaisey and Tracey Davis walked in next, shortly followed by Millicent and then Sierra and Savannah. The twins waved and smiled at me as they walked up. They walked up, both telling me how happy they were that I could make it. Millicent rolled her eyes. I did not find out until then that we would be going swimming.

I felt like an idiot when Pansy had to lend me a swimsuit. Actually, she lent me five and told me to keep them.

We spent a while down at the beach, her brother down there with a few of his friends. We all had a blast and not one of his friends gave me a problem about who I was. Then again they are all three or so years older than me, maybe in the twin's year. They most likely do not care.

By six, Tony's friends began to leave and he headed up to the house.

"I gotta get the fire going." He had said and most of us were confused, mostly me. "Pansy has put me in charge of making sure you guys have a blast tonight. That includes making sure the drinks keep coming." He had finished with as he headed up to the house. Pansy decided that was a good time to head in so we could all change and dry off.

I headed downstairs after I changed back into my clothes, carrying my bag with me. I got down to the kitchen, where Tony was mixing drinks. He turned when I entered the room. He picked up a drink and handed it to me.

"You look radiant as usual." He said and I smiled at him.

"You've only seen me twice." I said, taking a sip from my drink. Strong but much more fruity than the other night, which made me happy.

"And both times you looked amazing." He said, before pointing out the door down to the fire where everyone else was sitting. "For once, I'm jealous of Pansy. I'd like to have you for a friend." He said, smirking and I could feel myself start to blush so I just smiled and walked out of the kitchen as he started to make drinks. I walked down to the bonfire, taking a seat between the twins. On the side with Sierra was Millicent then Daphne, while Savannah had Stephani and then Tracy. Pansy was across the fire from me.

"Have we decided on the game yet?" Tracy asked and Daphne spoke up.

"We will play 'I never' to get things going a bit." She said and I nodded. I have played it once before but Pansy still explained the rules to me. Someone would say something they have not done and if you have done what they have not, you drink. Make sense? Daphne started, but not before Millicent cut in and cast an honestly charm around the circle.

"I've never kissed Harry Potter." She said and I glared at her, the only one to drink. Obviously. Daphne looked to Pansy to go next, who smirked towards me. I knew what was coming.

"I've never slept with Harry Potter." She said everyone's eyes on me. I drank. They giggled. I blushed. Thankfully, they stopped trying to call only me out. Tracy's turn.

"I've never kissed a girl." She said. Pansy, Daphne and Stephani drank. I was happy not to drink.

"I've never had a threesome." Stephani threw out. Pansy and Daphne drank. Weird.

"I've never slept with Draco Malfoy." Savannah said, while Pansy, Daphne, Stephani and Sierra all drank. That question gave me a good one.

"I've never regretted the person I woke up next to." I said, because it was true. Although I have only been with Dean and Harry, which probably is a lot less than any of them. Millicent drank. We laughed and she sent me a glare. The game continued a few times around the circle, but thankfully I did not have to drink that much. At least compared to the rest of them.

"This is boring." Pansy said after a while. I figured maybe because it was her turn and she had nothing. Either way it was a mutual agreement and Daphne decided she wanted to play truth or dare instead. Turns out there is more drinking involved in their version.

"You cannot say anyone's name. If you do, you have to drink and if your name is said you have to drink." Daphne explained to me. I thought about it for a moment. That could be a lot of drinking. "You can skip a dare, but you have to do a shot of fire whiskey. I'm sure you remember how rough they are." She said and I nodded vigorously. She laughed and Pansy started.

"Stephani." They both drank. "Have you ever gotten someone drunk so you could sleep with them?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I tried to get with Blaise before I knew he was with Daphne." She admitted and Daphne rolled her eyes, taking a drink. Stephani's turn. They went around the circle before it finally landed back on Pansy. She was the first to chose dare.

Eventually I ended up with two dares, which I took two shots to avoid. I lost track of the game a bit, before I realized Pansy was dared to kiss me.

I expected her to take the shot, but instead she got up and walked around the fire. She knelt down in front of me, leaning forward, her lips touching mine. The only thing was, she held the kiss for longer than I expected. I guess I did not know what to expect to be honest. She returned to her seat.

"Ginny." Pansy said and we both drank. I told her truth. "Millicent thinks your boobs are fake. Are they?" She asked, and Millicent glared. I said no and then sent a glare to Millicent who returned it. "You people need to pick dare more." Pansy said, before it was my turn. I dared Daphne to finish her drink. Daphne dared Millicent to do two shots. She skipped it and only did one. She then sent daggers with her eyes towards me.

"Ginny." We both drank and I chose dare because I was really given no choice. She then dared me to flash the group and since two shots had done me pretty well, I set down my drink. Besides, she thought my boobs were fake. I lifted my shirt, covering my face. Unfortunately, I heard a guy's voice.

"This seems like a fun party." Blaise said and I quickly put down my shirt, noticing him walking up behind Daphne. I could only guess how red I was, but thankfully, it was dark.

"I need a drink." I said, excusing myself from the group and heading up towards the house. I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a drink, but setting it on the counter. I leaned against the counter, facing away from the door. I began to mumble to myself, calling Millicent a stupid lesbian.

"Who's a lesbian?" Pansy asked, walking into the kitchen, "I hope your not thinking I'm a lesbian after that kiss." She said with a laughed and I shook my head.

"I'm just cooling off. Millicent really pissed me off." I said and Pansy told me that it was out of line for her to do and the rest of the group was now being really cold towards her.

"You know there is nothing wrong with kissing girls." Pansy said, throwing me off by how she jumped subjects. "It doesn't mean your gay, but that you see the world more than just black and white. I am straight but I do not mind fooling around with girls. Why not? If there joining they must think your just as attractive." She said, walking closer to me.

"I guess that makes sense." I said slowly. I began to look for my drink, but before I knew it, she was right in front of me. She placed her hands on the counter on either side of me. She gave me a light peck, followed by another. Then she gave me a longer kiss, waiting for me to warm up to it. It felt weird, but she seemed determined to prove some point. I finally gave in, closing my eyes and kissing back. It was a lot less awkward with my eyes closed.

She deepened the kiss, pressing herself against me, running her tongue over my lips, parting them and entering my mouth. I relaxed a little after I stopped thinking about how it was Pansy kissing me.

"That's hot." A male voice said and I recognized it immediately. Pansy pulled away and we turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. "Oh, don't stop. That was a real turn on." He said with a smirk, walking over to the counter for a drink. I turned bright red and quickly grabbed my drink as Blaise walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" He asked, looking at me. Draco jumped in, of course.

"No, I interrupted Pansy and Ginny. Hot make out on the kitchen counter." He said, laying out the exact picture for Blaise who was laughing.

"She's wild. I was walking down to the fire and she flashed me." Blaise said, smiling at me. That is when I noticed Draco's eyes glace down towards my chest, before he realized I seen him looking.

"I'm going back down to the fire." I said, taking a sip from my drink. "By the way, I flashed you because Millicent thought my boobs were fake." I said and he laughed. I then turned to look a Draco. "How does it feel to know a Weasley turned you on?" I asked, making direct eye contact with him. Blaise laughed even harder and Pansy covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Draco did not look pleased, but he was not pissed. Just not thrilled that I just called him out. I did not need to take shit from him.

I also did not need to trip out the door, but I did that one.


	3. Hot

**A/N:** Wow I must say I'm not to happy with the reviews, but very thankful to the two people that reviewed for both chapters so far. So I update for them and not you... Okay that sounds a little bitter...

This chapter is pretty much the beginning of Draco and Ginny. They also return to school in this chapter. It took me forever to right this chapter and I am really happy with it. Hope you are too.

Oh! I have great news! Since I last updated I convinced Rowling to give me the rights to everything Harry Potter!

^BTW thats a lie^ I own nothing except Ginny's roomates Jacque, Chelsea and Aria.

ENJOY. Don't forget to review ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_You make me so hot_

_You make me wanna drop_

_Your so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_-_Avril Lavigne

I slightly stumbled my way back to the bonfire, straightening my self out when I got closer. Millicent was gone by the time I got back. I obviously did not care much. Stephani and Tracey had decided to call it a night since it was midnight already. Tony and Theo had taken their seats, while Draco took Millicent's and Daphne sat on Blaise's lap. I was happier with the group now, more people that I feel comfortable with than not.

They switched the game back to 'I Never' since the guys were now joining us. This time Tony cast the spell that prevented lying. The first few were repeats from earlier, but it did not take long for things to speed up.

"I've never had sex on the quidditch pitch." Theo said. Shit. I drank. To make it worse, Draco was the only one who did, too. Pansy noticed this and had a slight outburst.

"You and Potter? On the pitch!" She exclaimed and before I realized it, I was responding.

"Who said it was Harry?" The words just kind of fell out, mostly likely thanks to the honestly spell and the alcohol could play a part. I could tell she wanted to ask questions, but this was not the game for that. Besides Dean was the only other guy I was with like that.

"I've never had sex more than four times in a day." Blaise said. Did I mention that Dean and I had a very psychical relationship? I drank, but this time it wasn't just the two of us. Draco and Tony also took drinks. I was starting to look worse in this game than the last. I blamed the guys. The questions continued. I was drinking for more and they got more in depth than we had earlier. Thankfully more and more had to drink for the questions, not just me and maybe a couple others.

"I've never regretted having sex with someone." I said when it came to my turn. Draco was the only one to drink. For another couple of rounds after I went, I did not have to drink.

"I've never been caught having sex or fooling around." Draco said which made me shut my eyes when I drank. Usually if I had to drink so did he. Most of the stuff he said I have not done, until now.

For a moment, I thought I had heard thunder, but I did not have a moment to think about it. Rain began to pour down and the four other girls let out a scream running up to the house.

I was in shocked for the first moment, before grabbing my bag, my chair and someone's abandoned purse. I ran towards the hill, starting to run up it, trying to not to slip.

"You are crazy." Tony said to me, offering to help. I was not like the other girls and I kept going. He laughed and ran up the rest of the hill. I sped up to catch up to him, which was probably where I made my mistake.

I slid before I slipped and fell.

Once I hit the ground, I immediately began to slide down the hill, everything going down with me. I roughly rolled into something. I could only assume it was Draco, mostly because what I hit let out a yell and fell down the hill with me.

We both stopped about ten feet from the bonfire pit. The rain poured down in my face, making it hard for me to see, but I do know that I am soaked and muddy. I felt my hand being grabbed and I was lifted off the ground.

"You alright?" Draco asked as thunder sounded, soaked and muddy from head to toe and carrying all of his and my stuff that fell down with us. I was surprised by this at first, but I do recall Pansy saying the guys are gentleman when it really comes down to it.

"Yeah." I said before apologizing. He nodded his head, with a smirk, leading me up the hill. We both ran and I slid twice, but Draco still held my hand, so I was able to regain my balance. We immediately released hands when we reached the shelter on the patio. Pansy walked out to look for us, before noticing our current appearance.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

"I slid down the hill. Knocked over Draco on my way down." I said, looking down at bag that was now entirely soaked through. Pansy walked over and picked it up, handing it to Tony, who walked out to see what was going on.

"We can dry everything. Let's go get you something to sleep in." She said and I noticed that she was already dressed in her pajamas, as was Tony. I walked off with Pansy, pausing for a moment to force my self to thank Draco for the help. He simply nodded and I rushed to catch up to Pansy.

I soon came to find that all of Pansy's pajamas were a bit on the risqué. In addition, that she liked to put me in green. She handed me a little, silk, green nightgown. After I put it on, I realized it was shorter than mid-thigh, shorter than I would ever wear anything in front of people.

"You look great, don't worry." She said as I walked out of the bathroom. I quickly tied my hair up and nodded to let her know that I was ready to return downstairs, although I felt very uncomfortable. We walked back downstairs and into the living room. Everyone was back down here, except the twins who decided to call it a night. It was after one by the time we got down there.

"We need to switch it up." Blaise said and Pansy said we would be playing truth or dare next. She then said to start without her because she needed to make sure every room was set up for us to sleep in. She walked out of the room, and I took a seat on the couch with Daphne on the other end and Blaise in the middle. Draco was in the chair that was by my end of the couch and in front of the fire that Tony, who was on the ground, had going. Theo, who sat in the chair across from us on the couch, went first. After he put the honesty spell back on us.

"Draco." They both drank. I guess they all play by those rules. Draco chose truth, but he could not drink away the question Theo asked. "Who turned you on more, Pansy or Ginny?" He asked, referring to the kitchen incident earlier.

Although he did drink to cover up his answer, that only made it more obvious. He finished his drink on one question, which had been full, by the way. He then reached over and grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey off the table.

"I'm going to need the bottle." He said before choosing Blaise next, as Daphne finished off her drink and told Blaise to find her when he comes up. She kissed him and headed up to bed. I realized that I was the last girl left, but I was having fun with them. I was embarrassed half the time, but I was not the only one embarrassed, since Draco was the one holding the bottle.

I never thought I would ever see an embarrassed Draco Malfoy. I must admit I was disappointed, his demeanor and facial expressions did not show it well. The only reason I knew was that the guys dug into him a bit more and he seemed to have realized that.

I missed Blaise's question, but I do know he said my name and we both drank. I chose truth, not sure, if I wanted to take a dare from the guy's. I also knew I could not handle another shot.

"Who was the mystery guy on the pitch?" He asked and I really should have seen it coming. They all looked at me interested. Awkward.

"My ex, Dean." I said because I did not know how they could not figure that out.

"Was he the one you were with more than four times in one day?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stupid honestly spell. I did not like it anymore. "Hey you only get one question!" I yelled out, hitting him on the arm, but he only laughed, moving back after I hit him.

Several more questions went by and I was beginning to lose track of the game. That is until Theo chose me. I noticed him call out Draco the whole game, most involving me. I chose dare before realizing that truth probably would have been a better idea.

He did not expect it obviously. It took him a while to think of one and I figured that meant I would get a lame one. Unfortunately, he seemed to have realized another shot would have me on the ground. He smirked, almost evilly, before speaking.

"Straddle and make out with Draco." He said and I dreaded the words as he spoke them. "I can't be mean to him all night. He's been a good sport, might as well reward him." He said and Draco sent him a very intense glare. Blaise nudged me when I did not move, my stomach in knots, and I nodded, standing up and trying to hurry my way though it. I quickly climbed into his lap, placing my knees on either side of him, not able to believe I was here in Draco Malfoy's lap.

I quickly dove into the kiss, parting his lips with ease because he was shocked. Within an instant, he returned the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I quickly forgot everyone else in the room, unbelievably captivated with the kiss. My hands dove into his hair and I was lost completely. At least I was until I felt him getting hard, underneath me, between my legs since I was straddling him.

I was standing before I knew it and then sitting back in my seat. My face was red, there is no way that it was not as Blaise, Theo and Tony just stared in out direction.

"Was she like that when she made out with Pansy?" Blaise asked and I covered my face with my hands. Tonight had been one of hell of a night, but I did have fun. Draco drank again to keep himself from answering, which I was very thankful for this time. He then looked at Tony.

"How many guest rooms do you have?" He said and I pretty sure I remember Pansy saying they had three rooms that they did not use. If I was right, that meant that Stephani and Tracey were in one, while the twins in the second. This left Daphne in the third one, waiting on Blaise. I should have just gone to bed.

Blaise nudged me again and I looked over to him. He mouth to me 'Paige's room' and I was ready to hug him. I nodded before, making my exit and heading upstairs. I ran to Paige's room, happy to see that it was indeed empty. I hopped into the bed, pulling the blankets over me and working on getting comfortable.

My comfort did not last for long when the door opened and shut. I moved and the bed made a noise. Within a second, I had wand light right in my face. If I was not blinded by the light I would have known right away that it was Draco. Since I was blinded, I did not know until he moved his wand out of my face.

"I'm going to kill them." He muttered, before telling me to scoot over.

"Excuse me?" I said, not believing that he actually expected to share a bed with me.

"There are no rooms left and we all have to be in a room in case their father comes home tomorrow. He doesn't like anyone sleeping anywhere but in a bed." He said, extinguishing the light from his wand and climbing into the bed, forcing me to move over.

I ignored him, letting myself get lost in thought to help myself sleep. I was going over the events of the night and when I got to my kiss with Pansy, Draco spoke up.

"Do you really have to think about that?" He asked and I sat straight up.

"Are you seriously invading my mind!" I practically yelled, while he tried to get me to quiet down. I felt violated and disgusted. Perhaps it was my drunken state, but I wanted Draco to feel the same way. I only knew one way to do it, which I quickly decided before he could read my mind. I leaned over him, kissing him lightly and slowly. It was not much, but enough to get him going.

The only bad thing about my revenge was I enjoyed kissing him too much. I was not at all surprised that he was a good kisser but I was surprised at how much it got me going. I just wanted more and more of him, when he granted me access to his mouth I believed I had reached bliss.

He immediately took control, flipping position so that he was now on top. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him, my chest pressing against his. Maybe it was because I could not think straight. On the other hand, maybe it was because we were alone now. I felt him stiffen but I did not push him away, which had been my original plan. Just a tease to keep him out of my mind.

He started kissing down my neck and I lost my control of the situation entirely.

I moaned lightly as he nibbled my ear and almost cried out when he bit at my neck. I dug my nails in his back and he groaned, before swiftly removing my nightgown, leaving my in my panties.

He wasted no time kissing his way passed my collarbone and finding my nipple. He ran his tongue around it, sending shivers though me, grinding my hips against him. He groaned, moving his lips back to my neck, but his hand found his way down to my underwear. He slipped his hand in, not hesitating to run his fingers just out side of my opening, only slipping a finger in to tease. It was thoroughly obvious how much I enjoyed this.

Perhaps that is what snapped my mind back.

I quickly moved his hand away, moving my neck from his reach. He seemed a bit thrown off by me suddenly stopping him and moving away. I had to take a second to steady my breathing so my voice would not be shaky.

"I hope you feel just as disgusted and violated touching me, as I did having you in my mind." I said, before rolling over, my heart still pounding and my breathing uneasy. I know I had succeeded in what I had originally planned, but I almost actually slept with him.

I almost actually wish I did not stop him.

_You can break me down_

_If it makes you feel right_

_And hate me now_

_If it keeps you alright_

_You can break me down_

_If it takes all your might_

_Cause I'm so much more_

_Than meets the eye_

-Seether

I woke the next morning, taking a few seconds to recall the night as my head began to pound. An arm was around my waist, pulling me close, and my bare back against a bare chest. I could not see who it was, but I knew who it was and I also remember now the events that took place before we went to sleep. I never got redressed and I hated my self for not wanting to move, so I forced myself to move a little bit. He stirred and then quickly retracted his arm.

I rolled away, sitting up and pulling the sheets to cover my chest. Draco looked at me, trying to remember the night, trying to figure out if we slept together. He then rubbed his temples, and it seemed like he remembered the night. I looked around the room, finally finding my nightgown. Before I could figure out a way to get to it, Draco was handing it to me.

"That was some night. You girls know how to have sleepovers." He said pulling his shirt over his head as I quickly tossed my nightgown back on. My mind was spinning from last night, everything that had happened and the fact that I kind of wanted to hook up with Draco. "You know we didn't have sex right?" He said noticing that I was not speaking and I was so lost in thought.

"I know. I stopped you." I said, but my voice did not sound how I wanted it to. He smirked.

"Well you might not be glad you stopped me, but I'm glad you did. I wouldn't be able to face myself after sleeping with a Weasley." He said and I sent him a glare.

"Did you forget I don't mind slapping you?" I snapped and his smirk was wiped away. "No matter what you say doesn't change the fact that I stopped you when you clearly had no plan of stopping." I said frustrated, getting out of the bed. The door opened and Pansy walked in.

"Oh. Did I miss something?" She asked a small smile on her lips.

"Absolutely nothing." I said, walking out of the room, grabbing my bag from Pansy's hands. All I wanted to do now was shower and go home. I could hear Pansy talking to Draco as I walked into the bathroom, obviously asking what she had missed. It was not until I was in the bathroom, stripping down to get in the shower that I noticed it. I had a dark colored hickey resting just above my collarbone.

Like I needed more of a reminder of last night.

* * *

><p>September was quickly approaching. The weekend before I went to Diagon Alley with my mom to shop for my books for school. Books were the only thing that I really needed for school and thankfully, it was only me shopping this year. It was crowded in Flourish and Blotts like it normally is just before school. I quickly began to walk around the store, grabbing all the books I needed.<p>

_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes _was the first book I grabbed for my charms class. Charms was generally an easy class anyway.

_Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ that I needed for Advanced Defense against the Dark arts. I had three advanced classes that I had taken because Hermione would be in them with me. Although hopefully Snape would not be teaching this year. I was generally good in the class anyway.

_Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_ for Divination, which I only took because Hermione hated the class. Yeah, I took classes to be with her and I took a class to get back at her. I am a messed up person. I was also thankful that Herbology this year we no longer required a book. It was a practical work. Obviously, there would be essays, but I enjoyed not needing a book for that class. We also no longer needed one for Astronomy. I think that is why I took those two classes.

_Advanced Potion-Making_ for Advanced potions. I felt okay about this class even without Hermione because Slughorn loved me.

_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ for Advanced Transfiguration, obviously. I walked up to my mom, carrying the six books that I needed. She smiled when she seen I was ready. After we checked out, she said we should stop by and visit Fred and George since we are here. I expected to because I would not have been happy coming here and not visiting.

We walked into their joke shop, George wearing a hat to hide the hole in his head. It was just better for business if he covered it up. Well mom was fussing over him, Fred handed me a black bag.

"We don't normally let you guys do this, but grab what you want." He said with a wink, before going over to mom trying to get her to settle down. I was shocked but I quickly started to walk around, grabbing stuff that looked cool.

I first grabbed the biggest tube of Bruise removing paste. I thought of the almost faded mark on my neck that prevented me form wearing tank tops. It might have worked, but it was too late now. I walked passed the extendable ears because I already had two perfectly good pairs.

I walked right passed the skiving snack boxes. That was just not my fancy. I did grab a few bottles of ten-second pimple vanisher. I would use it and so would many girls that I know. I also grabbed instant darkness powder because you just never know.

I skipped passed the love potions. I was having a hard enough time keeping someone who does not like me at all off me. I did grab a few Patented Daydream Charms. Not that I had trouble getting lost in thought, but come on classes could get very boring.

I smiled as I passed the pygmy puffs, missing Arnold who died earlier in the summer. Fred did warn me that they do not live very long. The last thing I grabbed were quills of all varieties. Self-inking, spell-check, smart-answer. I had about six in my hand going into the bag when my mom said it was time to leave. I had enough in my bag anyway as I quickly hugged each of the twins.

* * *

><p>The final days of summer dragged on slowly. Pansy wrote me a few times, but my parents wanted me home for the last days of summer. I was bitter, but I had no choice and she understood that. She still wrote so we could keep in touch. Daphne or Blaise would sometimes toss a letter in with hers. It made my home feel like less of a prison and I had plenty of time to respond to other letters.<p>

Colin had written me twice and I finally wrote him back, telling him I could not wait for us to be at school again. I may have debates on who is my best friend, Hermione, Luna or Pansy, but Colin would always be number one. He was the only person who stood by my side throughout everything. My only friend who wasn't Tom Riddle my first year. Tom didn't like that which is why Colin ended up petrified pretty quickly.

Luna came to stay for a couple days since I could not leave. There was not much to do though. I was thankful when September first finally came. We rushed around before we left as we normally did. The only thing was we did not plan for it to only be me. I arrived at the train station at ten. My mom offered for us to get something to eat real quick. I did not want her spending money that she did not have to. We said our goodbyes and we would see each other at Christmas.

I waved as I passed through the barrier. The train was there as it always was and I was thrilled to finally be going back to school. I quickly got on the train, choosing a compartment in the back, quickly getting settled in. A few people passed through and boarded the train but I did not really have a good view from where I was sitting. I was here for about fifteen minutes when the door for my compartment opened. I jumped up and turned around, surprised to see Draco shutting the door and taking a seat.

"You're sitting in here?" I asked, not sure how to ask him. He rolled his eyes, putting his feet up on his bench and stretching.

"I'm here because _my_ friends will be sitting here. I just have to deal with you." He said his tone snappy. He did not look at me, which told me exactly what was going on.

"Looks like someone is bitter." I said, my tone matching his tone.

"That's the last thing that I am. I am not drunk. You're not appealing." He said, but I could tell he was lying. I rolled my eyes. "You got a problem Weasley?" He said in response to my eye roll.

"It seems to me that you're the one with the problem, Draco." I pointed out to him, using his first name intentionally to prove my point. "I'm sorry that you feel like I'm stealing your friends or whatever. You need to get over that because you just sound like a whiney bitch." I snapped, but I was not near done. "And I'm not sorry about cutting you off before you 'got some'. You deserved that." I said, staring him down. He looked nearly shocked. I think that for the first time in his life he was speechless.

Needless to say, neither of us seen Blaise watching us outside the door as I snapped on him.

"Seems I missed something good." He said, finally opening the door. "Who got some?" He asked with a smirk, moving Draco's legs off the bench and taking a seat across from me by the window.

"No one." I answered when I realized that Draco just chose not to speak. He was a moody little bitch. We sat in silence for a while, before Draco excused himself to use the bathroom or whatever he said. It was then that Blaise decided to question me.

"So I heard you and Draco shared a room." He started with casually. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What did he tell you?" I asked after a moment.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug. "I can only assume you guys got so far before you cut him off." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him, wondering how he would guess that if Draco did not tell him.

"Well the hickey on your neck that morning didn't just show up." He pointed out and I could feel myself blush. "But like I said he never said anything to me. I am his best friend, he would tell me. Always does." He said, very sure of himself.

"Well then you're right." I admitted, "Did you ask him about it?" I asked right after admitting he was right.

"I asked about the hickey. Said nothing happened. Doesn't know what I'm talking about." Blaise replayed just as Draco had said to him.

"I did it intentionally. Start things and cut him off." I admitted again. Blaise looked outright shocked. "He decided to enter my mind and take a peek at what I was thinking." I said and then Blaise jumped in.

"So after having him in your mind, you decided to see what I was like to have him elsewhere?" Blaise asked with a smirked.

"No!" I shrieked out, disgusted. Okay, maybe not disgusted, but definatly appalled. He laughed and I realized that he was joking.

"So you wanted to piss him off like he pissed you off." He said, still laughing a little.

"Well, make him feel disgusted and violated like I did, but yeah." I like my way better, but I guess it was the same. Blaise shrugged it off.

"He'll get over that. His ego is just damaged. He doesn't hear no very often, especially when he's already in bed with a girl." Blaise seemed to believe, but I was not sure. "Besides, it's hard enough for him to accept your friendship because all his friends are friends with you. He also hates the fact that you have a sexual effect on him. It's not easy for him to that accept either." He said and I hated myself for feeling bad for Draco, who walked back into the compartment, ending our conversation. Thankfully, we were saved from awkward silence because Daphne and Pansy showed up. I realized that it was getting close to eleven now. Pansy sat on the same side as me, while Daphne sat between Draco and Blaise.

The train took off a little later, but the most we did was catch up. I did not have much to talk about while the rest of their summer was eventful.

Luna did show up a while later for a moment.

"Hey Ginny." She said somewhat cautiously. She noticed whom I was sitting with.

"Hey Luna. You want to sit with us?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were here. I haven't seen Hermione, your brother or Harry." She said in her normal dreamily way. "Have a good ride." She said with a smile, looking around the compartment once more before leaving.

That was the highlight of the train ride until Lavender decided to pay me a visit half way through the ride.

"There's room in my compartment if you want to sit with us?" She said, obviously assuming I arrived late and this was the only seat available.

"No thanks. I'm quite content." I answered quickly with. She did not look pleased.

"Where is your brother?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I said which was actually true. She obviously did not believe me and stormed away in a huff. It was then that Draco finally decided to speak.

"Not that I care, but it seems that the trio will not be returning to school." He said casually and not asking me, which made me thankful. Everyone else nodded and the subject was dropped there. It is comforting that they did not start badgering me with questions about their whereabouts. Kind of like a good sign that they were actually people I could consider friends.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to talk." Pansy said, setting down the book she was reading for the train ride.

"It's been a rough week." He muttered, which I thought was weird because it was a couple of weeks ago that I seen him last. Then I realized that he might have had something else going on. I may have just been the cherry on top of a horrible week.

Oops.

"Was it your father again?" Daphne asked and Draco shot her a deadly look. She rolled her eyes. "Oh that's right. You don't talk about your problems." She said, before returning to her magazine. I began to wonder what was so horrible about his father, at least to him and not me. He seemed to be pretty spoiled and his parents maybe a little inattentive.

Did not seem like a huge crisis.

"I'd just rather not discuss it in front of her." He said, nodding his head in my direction.

"You never talk about it anyway." Pansy said, not looking up from her book.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Ginny isn't your dad's number one fan." Blaise threw in and I nodded because that was most definatly true. He was the physical embodiment of everything I despised. Pansy sighed, before deciding to go hunt down the cart, Daphne following her. I chose to stay, not interested in anything to eat. Blaise asked Draco again if he wanted to talk about it after they left.

"What is there to say?" He asked, growing obviously frustrated.

"You can vent." I threw in and he shot me a dirty look, much like he sent to Daphne.

"Do you like talking about all your problems?" He asked his dirty look still on his face and I bit my lip. He was right about that one. "Shall we open the chamber for discussion?" He asked me harshly.

"Point taken." I said, looking back out the window. Blaise seemed to give up after that, but it did not keep me from wondering. The rest of the ride was mostly silent. Tense, but silent.

* * *

><p>I was so thankful when McGonagall finished Dumbledore's welcome speech. Apparently, he was away and would not be here for the first week of school. My mind flicked to his mission for the trio, wondering if he was with them. My mind stayed there throughout the speech, barely noticing the food appear in front of me.<p>

As I started to eat, I began to notice many people looking around the Gryffindor table. I knew exactly what they were doing. They were looking for the trio, but could not find them. When the door opened and Filch walked in, almost everyone turned to look at the door. Most waiting to see if Harry would be supporting another bloody nose, or if the other two were supporting him. That is when people started to wonder aloud.

"Has anyone seen them?"

"They weren't on the train. No one has seen them." It did not take long for several people to realize I was the closet link to the trio. Ron's sister, Hermione's best friend and Harry's ex-girlfriend, although some think we are still together. Although it seemed most people did not know that we broke up.

I was soon surrounded by people asking me questions.

"Is your brother really sick?" Lavender shrieked.

"No one has seen any of them. Hermione isn't even in the library." Dean said which was awkward enough because it was the first time we spoke in months.

"Did Harry go into hiding?"

"You have to know. You Ron's sister!"

The questions did not stop no matter how much I did not answer them. McGonagall finally jumped in saying that I obviously did not know what they were talking about, forcing everyone to return to their seats. Colin sent me an apologetic look and I picked at my food. My appetite suddenly gone.

I retreated to the girl's dorm early, saying goodnight to only Colin. When I got up there, all three of my room mates, Aria, Chelsea and Jacque, where already there. We all hugged and quickly caught up, before unpacking.

Chelsea was a muggleborn. She had been a cheerleader and very popular before she found out she was a witch. At first, she found the school freakish and was a bit hard to handle. By her second year, she had come to accept it and was very thrilled about her 'gift', as she said.

Jacque was mostly quiet like me, only she was shyer. She was a half blood, but grew up muggle. Her witch mother walked out on her when she was young. The same thing had happened to Dean with his father, only he had no idea if he was a muggleborn or half blood. His mother never knew, which did not say too much because the father did not stick around for very long.

Aria was a pureblood and the roommate I got along with most. Although I did not really talk to any of them my first year, she was the first to approach me my second year. For a while, Colin was my only friend. I did know that she was the first in her family to not be sorted in Slytherin, ever. I think this is what made me like her the most. Not to mention she would wake me when I would sleep through the school bell that signaled breakfast started in an hour.

I woke the next morning before the school bell went off. It was always like that the first week of school. Soon I would be sleeping straight through it. I climbed out of bed, choosing to hurry and get ready. It was not long before everyone else was waking up. The first day of school had officially begun.

I walked down to the Great Hall with Colin and Aria, grabbing out schedules from McGonagall as we walked in for breakfast. We rushed over to the table, looking over our schedules before we started to eat.

Monday and Wednesday...Tuesday and Thursday

Advanced Potions...Herbology

Break...Break

Advanced DADA...Charms

Lunch...Lunch

Advanced Transfiguration...Break

Break...Divination

I was less than thrilled to see thrilled to see that I had all my advanced class on the same days. I also realized, after comparing schedules, that I only had Colin and Aria in Charms class. I was not happy when I went to my first class. Potions.

Thankfully, Slughorn was the professor and he liked me.

I had been the first one there, taking a seat in the middle. I was even less thrilled when Michael Corner walked into the class, soon followed by Dean. Therefore, my first class had two of my exs in it. Great. To bad Harry wasn't in school to take this class. I could have had all my ex's in one class!

My day was practically destroyed when Draco walked in, not followed by any of the other Slytherins. It got worse.

"Miss. Weasley. Happy to have you in the advanced class." Slughorn said, looking down at his desk, reading something. I smiled, but it quickly faded. "You will be partners with Draco Malfoy." He said and I did not keep my disappointment hidden.

"Isn't there someone else that's better?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Of course not. The youngest in all advanced classes is partnered with the one with the highest grade in the said class. Since you are taking seventh year potions, you are partners with Draco because he is on top of his classes." He said, before he started to partner off everyone else. Draco plopped down next to me, no more thrilled than I was at the moment.

Michael was the other 6th year in the class and had been paired after me with Dean. Why would someone partner my ex's together?

So much for a happy new school year. Come to find out Draco was in all of my advanced classes, just as Hermione would have been. Another reason for me to be bitter. In Defense, it was 7th year Slytherin and 7th year Gryffindors. In Transfiguration, Draco was actually the only person I can even consider close to a friend.

I did have Herbology with Pansy, Daphne and Theo, but I also had it with Neville and Luna. It was obvious an effort was made from both sides, but these groups of friends got along with a two completely different personalities from me. In Charms class, I had Colin and Aria in the class, but I also had it with Jacque, Chelsea, Paige and Astoria. It was sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Thankfully, Colin always stood by my side and Aria was friends with Paige and Astoria.

Divination was spent with Blaise, which was not so bad. We got along well, both thinking the subject was bogus, but needed the class.

My last class was Astronomy on Tuesday and Wednesday nights. This class I had with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. It actually turned out to be fun and rather unproductive.

* * *

><p>I always like the beginning of the school year the best. It's like returning home to a fresh start every year. At least for me that is how it was. Nothing was the same for me through out the years, I was a different person every year, slowly becoming who I am today.<p>

It was my third year that I started spending a lot of my time out by the quidditch pitch. It wasn't that far from the lake and I spent a lot of the nicer days sitting under the tree, staring out at the lake. I slowly started to take the school brooms out, since I didn't have one of my own, so I could fly around. I found that being out here helped me through a lot of rough times.

On the Hogwarts quidditch pitch I learned how much I loved to fly and how I felt comfortable on any broom. I ended my relationship with Michael on this pitch. How much time I spent out here is how I ended up with Dean. He had grown up muggle and loved football, but once he found out he was a wizard, it all kind of died. He quickly fell into quidditch.

I spent a lot of my fourth year out here, even when I was dating Michael. Soon Dean and I were spending time together as I began to teach him how to be a quidditch chaser, my favorite position. When I ended things with Michael, he began showing more of an interest in me. We began shamelessly flirting and at the time what I thought was falling in love, turned out to be a strong case of lust.

We kind of started dating before the end of the year, but kept it kind of quiet. At this point I just really like snogging him and I really didn't need Ron going on about that. Then the year ended and we wrote each other all summer. Neither of us ever ran out of anything to write about. The next school year began and we were an official couple, not that we weren't already I guess.

It wasn't very long into the school year before I slept with him. He drove me crazy in so many ways, but sometimes it was just annoying, but that started to happen after Christmas break. The first half of that year, I was always with Dean and it was always about sex after the first time. After Christmas I realized that we were really only friends. We lost our virginities to each other and found out we liked having sex, mistaking it for love.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, which I recognized as Draco without even looking. I didn't really blame him for asking since it was getting dark and I was laying in the middle of the pitch, with my broom laying next to me.

"I got tired after flying, so I decided to lay down and think." I said with a sigh. "No one usually bothers me." I added as an after thought. With that he sat down.

"Well I am bored, here and I need amusing." He said and I rolled my eyes, tilting my head to look at him. He was sitting next to me, by my head, his feet pointed out the opposite direction of mine, looking down at me.

"Why am I supposed to amuse you?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Because it seems we have no choice but to be friends." He said and I had to admit he was right. We had the same group of friends now and he was my partner. It would be easier if we were friends. "At least your pureblood." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you always act like that or is it an act? Sometimes I've noticed something different about you, but then the normal Draco Malfoy pops out." I asked him, getting kind of annoyed. Now I was sitting up, next to him but still facing the opposite way.

"Yeah pretty much always like this, but there's always more to a book then a cover." He said simply, waving it off, making me roll my eyes.

"You seem pretty much like a cut out copy of Lucius." I said, knowing I was pressing his buttons. I know he hates it, but he always bites at the bait. I guess I do too when he does it back to me.

"Shove it. I'm nothing like my father." He stated clearly, which I guess I agreed with because I hated his father with every fiber of my being.

"So your not going to be a deatheater?" I asked him curiously and his face grew dark, giving me a hard look.

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you, Weasley." He said sharply and I decided to back off.

"If were supposed to be friends, you should call be Ginny." I said sweetly, smirking a little. He rolled his eyes.

"You are just so infuriating." He said, pronouncing each word as he spoke. I stood up, which he did as well.

"I'd like to think I'm intimidating." I said, picking up my broom, then turning to look at him. "That would make you irritating. Or maybe insufferable." He laughed a bit as I continued.

"You are impossible." He said and I opened my mouth so speak, but he cut in. "Do you ever shut up?" He asked, but before I could answer, his lips crashed down to mine. I dropped my broom, my arms immediately wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled me closer, pulling me on to my tip toes, before finally just lifting me off the ground, my legs around his waist.

I pulled out of the kiss first, my eyes meeting his as he held me at eye level. I shifted slightly and he set me down, not breaking eye contact. I didn't speak, not sure what to really say. He spoke first.

"Friends?" He asked me as if that little scene right there had not happened. I nodded, smiling. We both then began to walk back towards the castle.

On the quidditch pitch is where I became friends with Draco Malfoy. He is the second guy that could make me go that crazy. Make me just want to forget everything and everyone. A simple kiss made my knees go weak and my body to beg for more. I hated him because he put how I felt about Dean to shame and because every time I never wanted it to stop.


	4. Find Someone Who Cares About You

**A/N:** I keep forgetting to mention that this story complies with all the books, until the Half-Blood Prince. I pretty much tweaked stuff a little after Ron's posioning, so everything before that it complies with. The only things I really changed was Dumbledore's death and when the ministry gets taken over. I needed them to be post poned a bit for the story.

I updated quickly just to get this chapter out. Not too much happens. Chapter five has a bit going on though...

Anyways here is chapter four. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Why is it so hard to find someone_

_Who cares about you?_

_But it's easy enough to find someone_

_Who looks down on you._

-Three Days Grace

September soon became October before my very eyes. So far, I had been doing a decent job keeping up with all my schoolwork in all of my classes. Of course, Draco was practically like a tutor for all of my advanced classes. He was a good teacher. I was learning more than I usually did. Well I always learned it, but I was able to understand it all better and catching on quicker.

Although he was a good teacher, he also would get frustrated quickly. If I was not succeeding at something after the first two or three tries, he would get agitated and start yelling. Then I would yell and it would just be a mess. Then again, he was usually pretty patient, so I guess this would be just us getting tired and hungry. The two of us would yell and storm away and be fine again the next day. Like it never happened.

We spent both breaks on Mondays and Wednesdays in the library studying or on the grounds doing practical work. The first break of the day was spent on potions. The second break was defense and right after that we worked on transfiguration until dinner.

With the help I was getting from him, I had time on my other breaks on Tuesdays and Thursdays to work on my other classes. Sure, it was stress overload, but then the weekends would come.

I spent my weekends in the room of requirement with my four Slytherin friends. Everything seemed to be perfect in that room, even when we were not drinking. When we were in that room, it did not matter the house we were in or the family we came from. We talked about what would happen and what we want to happen, but we know never will. To us, there was not a war going on outside Hogwarts, although it came up in conversation a couple times. Rarely though.

* * *

><p>The first Saturday in October, we had been drinking a bit. It was a relaxed night, spent mostly in pajamas. We never really talked about the war, which side we were on or deatheaters at least. I guess it could be a sensitive area right now with all the mixed families.<p>

I do not know how I had not seen it before now. I had seen Draco in t-shirts and shirtless, but I never noticed the mark on his left forearm. I do not know what made me finally realize it was there and I was not going to bring it up because I did not want to pry. It really does piss him off.

Then we were the last two awake.

"I didn't know you had the Dark Mark." I kind of blurted it out, feeling foolish afterwards. He did not say anything for a moment, long enough for me to finish my drink at least.

"Really?" He asked after a while. "I figured you would have noticed by now, I walk around with my shirt off how often..." He simply rambled off, but I could not help but notice the tone of his voice seemed to be empty. Well if I was already digging my hole, I might as well make it deep enough. Nobody wants a shallow grave.

"I know I may be assuming this, but did you make this choice on your own?" I asked him, feeling slightly awkward. I know he might not be the most kindhearted person in the world, but I really could not believe it.

"I'm assuming your assumption is that my father forced me?" He asked and I felt somewhat foolish nodding in response. "Yeah, well I guess simply put that's how it happened." He said and I stared at him, not sure what to say to him. "Oh come on, like you think my dad is a saint." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well not to people like me. I didn't think he was actually abusive to you." I said, opening my big, fat mouth again. Ugh, insert foot in mouth.

"Another assumption?" He asked his voice a little irritated. This time I shook my head.

"I thought it a little on the train, but brushed it off." I said and he scoffed at that. I continued. "But like you said, you walk around with your shirt off quite a bit." I pointed out to him and he tensed up a bit. He did have some pretty bad scars on his back. He did not say anything for a while, but he did finally say something.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just used to being around the other three so much. They know better than to bring it up." He stated somewhat harshly obviously, hinting at me to shut up. I grew frustrated, so naturally I kept pushing.

"Yeah well it's not so easy trying to be friends with you. There are certain things we just can't talk about with you, but you're free to just invade my mind to know what I'm thinking." I said a little snappily.

"You got your payback for that!" He defended himself with and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not my point. You keep everything locked up inside. It's not healthy for you or anyone involved in your life." I said, trying to keep my voice down. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly let it out. I was starting to piss him off, but he was pissing me off too.

"Okay so I'm supposed to tell you how my father finds some sort of amusement in taking his cane to my back? First, let us talk about you. Tell me, can Voldemort still get in your mind? I've always wondered." He said his voice so calm and he was looking at me dead on, it was actually quite frightening.

I am sure it was my mind playing tricks on me because Blaise had mentioned it, but his eyes seemed darker. Either way I had gotten the point that he was trying to get across. If I wanted him to open up, I would have to first.

"You didn't have to put it like that. You could have just asked me to stop asking." I said, smiling slightly in an innocent way. He exhaled, his face looking less ready to kill, shaking his head.

"You are so bloody infuriating." He said, resting his head on the back of the couch, slouching down more. I sat with my back against the arm of the couch. My knees up bent and my toes were under his leg to keep them warm.

"Yeah, well I think we both get that award." I said, stretching my arms up. "Whenever I decide to open up, you better tell me everything." I said smiling and he smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I did not see myself here this time last year." He said, changing the subject. "Where did you see yourself?" He asked me and I laughed.

"With Harry." I said, for the first time laughing at the idea of Harry and me still being together.

"Isn't that the same answer you had since you were like eleven?" He asked jokingly and I laughed.

"Ten, but yeah." I paused for a moment. "My mom hopes for the same. Still does." I stated and he nodded.

"Do you still want to be with him?" He asked me and I did not answer him right away.

"I haven't really thought about it. I may have grown out of him." I said, not really sure what the answer was. I had been so in love with Harry for so long, but for some reason it seemed so foolish now. Almost fake. Apparently, what I said made Draco happy, since he leaned forward and kissed me for the first time since the quidditch pitch. He quickly pulled away and we both laughed a little nervously.

The silence was unbearable after a while as our eyes met, searching for something to explain this. Draco leaned a bit closer, moving slowly, as did I, but neither went straight in. We once again paused for a period of time.

I noticed how close we were once again and although I knew I should move away, I could not. I could not be sure who moved first but the feel of his lips, smooth and warm, soon enveloped me.

My memory from that first night had not done him justice. I could already feel the anticipation coiling in my stomach as it had done every time. Coherency was beginning to leave me, leave me as it had before.

He broke the kiss first, leaving me gasping for breath as he continued on a trail down my neck. Unconsciously, I tilted my head to the side to accommodate him. I was gasping, panting in eager anticipation and breathlessness. Without thought or reason, my hands entangled themselves into his hair, tugging, pulling his mouth back up to mine.

I wanted him, maybe even needed him at that moment. By the way, he returned the kiss; I knew he felt the same way. It was that night at Pansy's all over again, without the alcohol, but even so, I felt as if I was drunk. Draco was like a drug to me.

Draco! My mind screamed, suddenly regaining coherency. It took all of my self-control to pull away, to move and separate us. Distance was good. My mind was working frantically to restore itself, to bring thought and reason back and not just the trace of it that I had now.

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high._

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

-Crossfade

* * *

><p>We both ended up passing out on the couch in the same positions that we had been sitting in. We had maybe four hours of sleep before we were woken up by Blaise telling us we were going to miss breakfast.<p>

Draco skipped breakfast, but I quickly was dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. I had other friends that I was trying so hard no to neglect. I was practically running and almost ran into McGonagall when I got into the entrance hall.

"Miss. Weasley." She said with her stern voice and I froze, praying I didn't get detention. "I've been looking for you." Oh, thank god. I turned and walked back over to her.

"How can I help you professor?" I asked and she had a small smile, but you could tell she was stressed. Obviously, she was since she did not yell at me for running.

"I wasn't expecting Mr. Potter not to return this year. I have waited to see if he would show up, but it seems it will not be." She said solemnly and then continued. "Regardless, Miss. Weasley you are the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." She said and at first, I was extremely excited, hoping for this to happen next year at least. Then realization dawned on me.

"Who is even on the team?" I asked and McGonagall frowned slightly.

"I've put up a poster for try outs for you. Tuesday after last class okay for you?" She asked me and of course, I agreed. She congratulated me, before going about her business. I continued on my way to the Great Hall. I just realized my schedule was about to become a lot more compact as I tried to think of who was still even on the team.

I was a chaser and Demelza was another chaser last year. I am sure she would like to rejoin. Cormac was a 7th year, but I really did not want him back on the team. Jimmy Peakes was a decent beater and he got better through out the season. Thankfully, they were both, Jimmy and Demelza, at the table so I could ask them. I figured they would not be a problem.

Which they were happy to join.

Therefore, I had two chasers and one beater. I had four spots to fill and seeker was probably the hardest to find. Well if I found two good chasers, I guess I would have to switch back, although I so prefer chasing. It was helpful though that I could do both. I thanked both of them and told them about tryouts on Tuesday half hour after last class. I got up and began making my way down to Colin, when my eyes landed on Dean. He had been a reserve chaser before, but I was not sure if he would still be up for it.

Did I mention the break up was a little rough and we have not really talked since? I took a deep breath, before stopping in front of him and Seamus, taking a seat across from them.

"Hey Dean. Hey Seamus." I said to each of them. Seamus only nodded. We got along well when I was dating Dean, but has been cold since the break up. I cannot really blame him though.

"Hey Ginny." Dean said, smiling slightly. Progress. "I saw a sign for Quidditch tryouts. I figured Harry would be captain, but he's not here." He said and I smiled.

"You'll never guess what McGonagall just told me." I said, laughing a little. He nodded his head, catching on that I was the new captain. "You were a pretty decent chaser." I said and he placed his arms on the table while Seamus rolled his eyes. I may have sounded a little flirty, but Dean was a flirt and so was I. Probably what led us to a mostly physical relationship. There was a lot of feeling there though.

"Let me guess, you realized that over half the team was gone and you wanted to secure as many people as possible before tryouts." He said, hitting the nail right on the head. I nodded. "I really wasn't going to try out." He said and I frowned. He continued. "But you are so lucky I have a soft spot for you." He said and I would have hugged him had the table not been between us.

"What about you Seamus?" I asked him.

"It could be fun." Dean tossed in, but Seamus shook his head.

"I think I'll have to pass." He said and I nodded. I thanked Dean and finally went to go sit down with Colin and his brother Dennis.

"You've had quite a few stops." He said which was true since I had to stop three times at one table.

"You are looking at the new, soon to be completely stressed out, quidditch captain." I said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Jeeze. You practically have to be two places at once now." Colin said and Dennis shook his head. "Are you trying to keep busy?" He asked me and I knew why. He knew that the trio just up and left over the summer. He is my best friend and I told Luna as well. I told them I do not know anything else, just what I told them and they had dropped out. Like most people, they all assumed that I was pining over Harry, worried about his whereabouts. Not to mention Hermione had gone missing as well and only the two of them knew Ron was with them.

I had not told my Slytherin friends yet. They all assumed Ron was home sick, I guess, just like everyone else. Old habits die-hard. I figured I should before they found out elsewhere though. I know by now I trust them. We just needed to discuss the war first.

"No. It all has been piled on top of me." I groaned laying my head down. "I didn't even get to dig my own grave this time." That right there was proof that I was tired. I was getting whiney.

"You need to eat." Dennis said, flicking my head to make me sit up, which I did. I smiled and began putting food on my plate. Dennis was a lot like his older brother. Colin looked passed all the horrible things people used to say about me and so did Dennis when he started here. He may have been copying his brother, but he still has always given me full faith.

"So did you do your charms homework yet?" I asked Colin, smiling. He laughed.

* * *

><p>The two days until tryouts flew by. I was so busy on Monday and Tuesday that I completely forgot about the tryouts until Demelza reminded me as we left charms. It probably looked really bad that I was late.<p>

"Sorry about that." I said, running up to Dean, Demelza and Jimmy. Demelza and Dean rounded all the people trying out, while Jimmy and I flew up to the center of the field, waiting for the other two to join us. Dean had the list when they reached us. He gave me an interesting look before calling out the first name.

"Romilda Vane." I looked away so I could not be seen laughing. She tired out last year because Harry was captain. She was horrible then and she is horrible now. I assumed she only tried out was because she thought she could get to Harry through me. Alternatively, maybe to hex me while I am flying.

I still blame the harlot for Ron's poisoning.

Next up was Seamus, which it looked like Dean did not expect that either. He looked over at me as Seamus flew up. He was trying out for Beater. He had done pretty well, honestly probably the best we would see. He worked real well with Jimmy as his other beater.

Several other people tried out for beater. None were anywhere near better than Seamus was. We moved on to Keepers. We had three really bad ones and an okay one before Colin flew up to us. I really should not be so surprised because I really should have looked at the sign up sheet. He seemed to have played before, but maybe a bit rusty. However, I was sure that practices would get him right where we needed him to be.

I was not surprised to see only one person up for seeker, but I was surprised for it be Dennis. He did well enough though where I did not have to be the team seeker.

The Saturday before Halloween, I was exhausted when I finally headed up to the room of requirement. My Monday and Wednesday schedule stayed the same, working on all of my advanced classes with Draco, except we had practice after last class. This meant Draco and I could not study until dinner, so that meant Tuesdays and Wednesdays we had to work after dinner on transfiguration for an hour before Astronomy. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I had to get most of my other homework done on breaks because after last class we had practice.

By Fridays I would be so stressed I would spend my day with Luna just relaxing. Although, she usually ended up helping me with my Herbology homework. Friday night I would spend with my Colin, Aria, or something in the common room. Just relaxing or possibly working on charms homework. Saturday night was the only time I really had to relax and I was arriving later and later every week. Even Sunday night I was usually finishing anything I was not done with.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I said as I walked in the room. My voice sounded tired. I could hear it. I collapsed down on the couch and Blaise handed me a drink, sitting down in the chair next to me. I looked around the room, noticing it was only him and Pansy.<p>

"Quiet night?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Daphne's a little under the weather." Pansy said, taking a seat. "Draco has plans with some girl. He may come by later." She said, also saying that depends on how late it is and if he gets caught breaking curfew. We were quiet for a moment before I remember the most recent letter I got from home.

"My mom said it's getting pretty rough out there. More disasters and the world had pretty much turned into chaos." I told them and they nodded.

"My dad wrote me. He said you-know-who is taking the world by storm." Pansy said and I could tell that this all worried her.

"It won't be long before he gets control. He thinks Harry has actually disappeared." Blaise said, "I'd hate to think of a world with him in control." Blaise added and I nodded. I took a deep breathe. The conversation was dying and this was the best time to be completely honest.

"They didn't just disappear." I admitted and both of them looked over. "And Ron isn't at home sick." I finished, taking a drink.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked

"They left days before my birthday, which is how I ended up walking alone on my birthday." I explained, starting from the beginning. "They're on some save-the-world mission to help with the defeat of you-know-who. That is all I know. I didn't even know when they were leaving." I continued to explain, feeling weird saying you-know-who, very accustomed to calling him Tom.

"Why say your brother is sick?" Blaise asked.

"We have a big family. They didn't want to put any of us in danger." I stated and they nodded. "I'm not really telling anyone obviously. I just wanted to let you guys know so you didn't think I was hiding it from you whenever it does come out." I finished with and Pansy laughed.

"Are you kidding? I did not ask where they were because I did not want you to think we were only friends with you for that reason. I was beginning to feel bad for what I said at the end of last term!" She admitted and I was shocked. Blaise opened his mouth to speak. "Not a word, Blaise. You will pretend you never heard that." She said sharply, pointing a finger at him. He kept his mouth shut.

"It's a good thing we're all rooting for the same side." Blaise said after no one said anything. That was a nice thing to hear.

"So Lucius did force him to get the mark?" I asked worried that now that I asked, Draco would walk thought he door. Thankfully, he did not. They both looked at me shocked. "He half told me, but I wasn't sure if he was just saying it to me. Or if it was true. Or if he just changed his mind." I was beginning to ramble. Blaise stopped me.

"Lucius expects Draco to be exactly like him. I am assuming you have noticed his back then. His dad did not take very well to his teenage rebellion. However, it did not last very long. Lucius likes to make sure Draco won't tell him no." He told me and I did not want to ask more. I just needed to know that it was true. If Draco would tell me himself, I would rather hear it directly from him.

I still was not quite sure which side he was fighting on, but our friendship seemed genuine.

"Gin, I've kinda noticed that you and Draco have been fighting." Pansy said, getting my attention. "Is it really that rough on you guys to be friends?" She asked and I quickly shook my head.

"We get along, too." I told her and Blaise nodded.

"I've seen you guys getting along very well. But then I've also seen huge blowouts." He admitted and I nodded.

"Oh yeah like the one we walked in on last Saturday. Ginny was all red and I think Draco's eyes were probably going to be black soon." She said laughing. "Wait." She stopped abruptly. "When we walked in it looked to be the height of the fight, which now seems never existed." She put together.

"Yeah, I don't get it really. Something is pushing us to fight and when we do, it can actually get pretty cruel. There are times we will not talk for days. Then everything just gets dropped as if it never happened." I explained to them. "There is times where we put up with each other fine, even when one of us is moody. And then there is time where it feels like we've been friends forever." I finished explaining.

"As long as you guys managed to become friends." Pansy said and the conversation died. Pansy then said she was going to hop in the shower, or maybe take a bath. I poured another drink for myself by this point. I went to take a drink when Blaise spoke.

"I think I might be going crazy, but I have to ask. Is there anything going on between you and Draco?" He asked and I took a big drink. We were only friends and I did not even like to think of otherwise. I did not like to think about what I was capable of, especially after I almost did not stop him. I am not supposed to have that problem, let alone with him.

"No." I said when I finally finished taking a drink. "Why would you think that?" I asked him, actually somewhat curious.

"Nothing. Like I said just a crazy moment." He said, before lighting a cigarette. Draco decided now would be the time to show up, walking in the door.

"Killer party." He said, walking over and collapsing on the couch. "And I didn't want to miss this." He said laughing and I rolled my eyes, tossing him a cup for him to fill on his own. I do not know how, but Blaise always had alcohol. I did not complain of course.

I returned to the Gryffindor common room late Sunday night. When I got there, the only one still awake was Colin. He sat by the fire, looking up when I walked towards the couch. I felt like I was being busted coming in late by a parent.

"Hey." I said to him, taking a seat next to him.

"How do you know you can trust them? Do you not remember who they were before you were friends with them?" He asked me and I was shocked. I knew Colin was not a huge fan that I was friends with Slytherins, but he was never this blunt. About anything. Ever.

"I can't explain it. It just makes sense. I'm beginning to get to know myself as a person, not as a member of the Weasley family, destined to marry Harry." I said, feeling like I was pleading with him for permission to hang out with them. I understood that he was worried though. I guess I would be if I were on the other side of this situation.

"And what's going on with Malfoy. Everyone is starting to ask questions. It is somewhat hard to ignore how friendly you two are. People are starting to talk." He said and I was shocked to be honest. "You know what kind of guy he is. If you're that much friends with all of them you know his reputation." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah and he was with some girl last night before he came to hang out with us." I told him; ignoring the sickening feeling I felt when I said that. I needed to work on that one because there was no reason to have that feeling. "We're all just friends." I said, my voice sounding final. Colin nodded, forfeiting.

"Well I'll stick by your side like always, but let's just hope your right." He said and I told him again that he did not need to worry about it.

_Now I know who you are_

_It was not that hard_

_Just to figure you out_

-Nickelback

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter Five. Who could Ginny be talking to?<p>

_"Did you hear? Everyone is talking about how the chamber of secrets opening wasn't just an accident." She said to me, stepping closer. "My theory is you tried to get rid of Harry and Hermione then, but you obviously failed." She said to me and I tried to step to the side to walk around her. Fail. She stepped over._

_"I really don't feel like defending myself. They will return one day and that will be a smack in your face which is enough for me." I pointed out to her, but she just did not give up trying to push my buttons._

_"Only the heir to Slytherin can open the chamber. I'm surprised no one realized before now that you must be you-know-who's daughter." She said and I dropt my bag. She was looking for a fight and well I am somewhat weak right now, but the Weasley temper kicked in. I slapped her hard across the face, hoping she would just give up. She shrieked and jumped me, knocking us both to the ground, as a crowd formed around us._


	5. Unwell

**A/n:** Yay an update. A lot happens in this chapter and I don't have anything really to say right now... mmm... Oh yeah, still own nothing. I think that's about it...

ENJOY and REVIEW...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_I know they've all been talking 'bout me,_

_I can hear them whisper._

_And it makes me think_

_There must be something wrong _

_with me._

-Matchbox Twenty

November became a very stressful month very quickly. Classes started to give out more homework and I was running around just so I did not fall behind in my classes. Then I had quidditch practices that were okay, but very tiring. It would usually take all my energy to climb back up to the common room and work on homework after practice. I would be up until the middle of the night and then sleeping for a couple hours before doing it all again.

I was doing okay in all my classes, not as good as I was, but I was trying to spread around the work between all my classes. Snape was assigning more practical assignments, which left Draco and I usually down by the lake. It was starting to get colder out, but it was usually easier to practice out here.

Of course, when the third week of November began, Snape decided it was time we learned how to do occlumency and legimacy. I was not a fan. I don't even know why it was being taught because it never was before.

"Are you even trying?" Draco criticized for what seemed like the fiftieth time. I sighed. My body sore and weak, my mind tired and open. It seemed the more we practice and the more tired I got, the better he was able to get into my mind. The more he could see and the deeper and darker the secrets.

"Yes I am." I said exasperated. The two of us were getting rather wound up because I was so stressed that I was slacking and he was always pushing me to do better. It just was not working out well. He pulled out his wand and I was knocked back as he entered my mind.

I was eleven and finding rooster blood and feathers all over me.

I was trying to flush the diary.

Tearing apart the boy's common room looking for it.

And then there was Tom telling me exactly how I was about to die.

I was not happy that he could see this and then suddenly it all stopped. I opened my eyes and Draco was lying on the ground, pulling himself up.

"Well at least we got a reaction, although I don't believe you meant to do it." He said and I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't let him get too deep into mind, letting him see the chamber was bad enough.

"At least I stopped you." I complimented myself and he rolled his eyes this time. I was getting frustrated so I quickly whipped out my wand and forced entry on his mind. I had seen for a very brief moment, Lucius's face twist into anger, before I was on my butt.

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco said, reaching out a hand to help me up. "You can't even keep me out of your mind." He said, helping me stand up.

"Can we try this more later? I am exhausted and I have to add more quidditch practices because of the stupid game this weekend." I was pleading with him. He gave up and you could tell that he gave up. Usually I would be pissed if I seen him like this towards me, but I was just thankful he let me go.

"You better win the match." He said, talking about the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match on Saturday. My team was good, but most were just like Ron when it came to nerves. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, before rushing off.

I rushed off to the Gryffindor common room to find my team.

Did I mention that Colin had been right? People had started talking. Vicious talk to if you asked me. The rumors even progressed to the point where people thought I had something to do with Harry and Hermione's disappearance. It took the rest of my energy to ignore them. Ignore people whispering and conversations stopping as I would walk by.

Once I reached the common room, everyone's eyes glanced over to me. Soon everyone seemed to be very busy or had somewhere to be. Yeah, cold front in my own house. I may even be getting the worst treatment from the Gryffindors out of the whole school.

I found Colin sitting on the couch with his brother. I rushed over, taking a seat in my chair.

"Done with homework?" Colin asked as I took a seat. He seemed to be in a very intense game of Wizard chess with Dennis.

"Not even close." I muttered. "I couldn't concentrate." I admitted and he shook his head in a disapproving way.

"You have way too much going on." Dennis said, knocking down Colin's queen.

"Bloody Hell!" Colin snapped, before sending his knight over. "Not to mention we need to find more time for quidditch practices." Colin said as Dennis cornered his king. Colin turned away from the game, seemingly bitter.

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should get up before breakfast the next three days to practice." I told them and they exchanged looks.

"I know the team can handle it, but are you sure you can?" Colin asked me concerned and I nodded.

"It's no big deal. After this, we do not have a match until after Christmas break. We can all rest." I told him and he seemed happy with it, as well as Dennis.

"Friday we should just practice from after breakfast to before dinner." Dennis threw in. "After we eat dinner everyone should retire to the common room for an early night."

"We should probably have lunch practices along with early morning practices." Colin threw in and all of it sounded so good. I knew most of the school hated me right now, but it was nice to have people working as hard as I do on this. That was one of the worst parts of staying at your school. You can't go home at the end of the day to escape your classmates.

"I can get Dobby to bring us food for lunch so we're not starving the team." I said and it was settled. We would now be practicing three times a day for the next three days and all day Friday. The rest of the team did not take it as well, but they knew it was what we needed to do. We were good, but we needed confidence.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted after lunch the next day. We had early practice and lunch practice. Then I had to meet up with Draco for my break because I had cancelled the other one the day before. We studied in the library, my head pounding as Draco tried to explain to me the Transfiguration homework.<p>

"I'm going to explode." I said my body so tired and weak. Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed with my whining and complaining. I knew it drove him crazy and I wish I could stop but it always just came out.

"The week will be over soon." He told me, but it was not coming fast enough. He began to explain how he got the answer of the next question. I could not help but block him out as I could hear other kids whispering. I don't know how he never heard it. Maybe because him, and the rest of my Slytherin friends, didn't know about all the rumors? I never said anything to them and they never asked about it. Could it be possible that the school was keeping it quiet from the four of them, because I did have some Slytherins taunt me on a occasion.

"They're together like everyday. They have to be dating." A whisper from across the room as Draco snapped his fingers to get me to pay attention. I nodded, but still wasn't listening.

"Have you ever seen a Weasley and Malfoy getting along? Perhaps they are behind the trio's disappearance." I felt my blood beginning to boil, trying to focus on what Draco was saying. Something about some spell to transfigure something. I think.

"Do you think the Chamber was still an accident?" That one had been enough for me. I slammed my quill down and Draco practically jumped.

"It's really not that hard." Draco half snapped at my sign of frustration. I could feel eyes glance over to us, with distant, hushed voices.

"I can't concentrate." I said, packing up all of my belongings. "I have to get to Divination anyway." I said, shoving all the stuff in my ever-growing bag. I did not want to hear Draco excuse me; I just grabbed my bag and made a quick exit. I walked down the corridors, not thrilled that I would have to carry my bag all the way up to the seventh floor. I was only down the hall from the library when I noticed Romilda Vane and her posse. Well, I noticed because she stepped right in front of me to stop me from walking.

"So my friends and I were wondering if you are ever going to just switch houses. We are kind of getting sick of seeing you all the time." She said to me and I rolled my eyes. Wasn't this supposed to be a Slytherin taunting me instead of someone from my OWN house?

"Romilda, I really just don't care what you have to say." I said honestly, but that is not what she wanted to hear.

"Did you hear? Everyone is talking about how the chamber of secrets opening wasn't just an accident." She said to me, stepping closer. "My theory is you tried to get rid of Harry and Hermione then, but you obviously failed." She said to me and I tried to step to the side to walk around her. Fail. She stepped over.

"I really don't feel like defending myself. They will return one day and that will be a smack in your face which is enough for me." I pointed out to her, but she just did not give up trying to push my buttons.

"Only the heir to Slytherin can open the chamber. I'm surprised no one realized before now that you must be you-know-who's daughter." She said and I dropt my bag. She was looking for a fight and well I am somewhat weak right now, but the Weasley temper kicked in. I slapped her hard across the face, hoping she would just give up. She shrieked and jumped me, knocking us both to the ground, as a crowd formed around us.

There were screams and yells coming from us and the crowd around us. I was punching her wherever I could get a punch in as she actually started to choke me. I flipped her over, getting a few real good punches in before she grabbed my hair, yanking me down, my head making a loud thud when it hit the floor. I was dizzy and she immediately began to choke me. I reached out my hands, pulling her hair, hoping the pain would get her to stop choking me. It was getting hard to breath and I was already dizzy from hitting my head. I felt myself slipping away.

"That is enough." McGonagall said. The next thing I knew, we were both standing, but neither of us paid attention to McGonagall.

We dove back at each other, slapping, scratching, punching and pulling hair. We were pulled apart this time and she was being held back by Seamus. I noticed Dean was the one holding me. The two of them were definatly not here when this started.

"Stupid question, but is everything okay?" The professor asked as we both continued to struggle against the guys holding us back.

"Bitch!" I yelled.

"Snake!" She yelled back.

"Enough. Fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you. As well as detention in my office after dinner." She said and I let out a frustrated scream, very loud that finished with the bell ringing. Dean released me as Seamus released Romilda. I was tempted to attack her again, but I chose against it. I grabbed my bag and continued on my way to Divination

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked, walking alongside me now. He must have followed me out of the library. "I walk up to see her choking you out. Isn't she in your house?" He asked, while students began to look at us. I wanted to scream out again, but I just shook my head and said nothing, now rushing off to class, leaving him behind me.

* * *

><p>Divination was so lame. Blaise helped me clean up a bit, because I did not even notice I was bleeding. Trelawney predicted that I would be getting injured and I just stared at her. Did I not just get in a huge fight? I was sure it was obvious because by the time I got to dinner, it was discussed between everyone. I saw Romilda sitting at the table as I walked towards Colin.<p>

"Dean said you got into a fight with Romilda Vane." Colin half whispered as I sat down. I quickly replayed the whole thing for them.

"Next thing I knew, Dean was holding me back and I was receiving detention." I said, resting my head in my hand, picking at my food.

"And you two lost us a hundred points." Colin said, but Dean was only a couple people down.

"We only lost sixty. After Ginny stormed off, McGonagall awarded Seamus and I twenty points each for helping her hold them back." Dean pointed out, trying to take a little bit of the hit off of me. I gave him a small smile, poking at my food.

"I think it was overly generous, but she did try to separate you two by magic first." Seamus added in, before the two of them continued their meal.

"I should have only lost forty. She started it and wouldn't let me leave." I complained to Colin and Dennis who gave me sympathetic looks. Did I mention that besides my Slytherin friends, Colin and Dennis were really the only ones talking to me? Luna did not believe the rumors but we were both too busy to hang out very much. I got the silent treatment from everyone else in my house, except maybe a couple teammates and Aria, but I only saw her in charms and when it was time for bed.

For most of dinner I was able to ignore the whispers. Close the end, when everyone was eating dessert, I noticed the Slytherin four at their table. I don't know how I missed them because I could see them if I looked right between Dennis and Colin.

I squinted my eyes and noticed the four of them were in deep conversation. No, Draco was telling them something. Even better, he was telling them about the fight. I realized when they glanced at me, but it just looked like I was talking to Colin to them. Immediately after they looked at me, Draco pointed out Romilda to them.

I really didn't want the four of them finding out about the gossip and rumors. I was handling it on my own, just like I told Colin. He didn't like it much, but he understood that I would be completely satisfied with everyone's faces when the trio returned.

They were Slytherin's though and as weird as it is for me to admit, they were pretty fond of me. I know how Pansy can be, especially with Daphne at her side and Draco is naturally over protective, much like Blaise, especially when it comes to girls in their lives. By girls in their lives I meant the three of us, their mothers and if Blaise had any sisters.

I can't believe I don't know more about Blaise. I know he has siblings, but I don't know how many or how old or even the gender really. He has mentioned that he has a brother in his fifth year, Slytherin of course, and another brother starting next year.

I glanced away from them and looked at my watch before sighing.

"Is it time?" Colin asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully she lets us just work on homework." I said hopefully, before quickly clearing my plate and grabbing my bag. As I exited the Great Hall, I could hear the people whispering, but I continued to ignore them. Had I mentioned this was going on for weeks? I figured I would have been old news by now, but it seemed to only get worse.

I sat in the Transfiguration class, on the opposite side of the room from Romilda and McGonagall sat at her desk in the front of the room. She had said she was going to leave for something, but Romilda and I had a rough start and we needed to be separated.

By rough start, I mean she pushed my stuff off the desk I had put it on and took the seat I was going for. In retaliation, I flipped her chair. McGonagall realized she couldn't leave us alone and sent Romilda to the other side of the room. I got my seat in the end.

Anyways, it only took me two hours to finish the cleaning chore McGonagall assigned. For the last two hours, I worked on homework while Romilda cleaned. I was all packed up and ready to go as it reached the end.

"You two are free to go." McGonagall said after over three hours of straight silence. I had my bag over my shoulder and was heading to the door as the words left her mouth. I had to be up at five in the morning and for the first time, I was actually going to sleep right away. I got all my homework done in detention. It was a nice feeling.

I walked up the stone staircase, heading towards the carpeted staircases. The carpeted stairs were the ones that moved around. I was usually pretty good at getting up them before they changed, but it took me a few years. As I got to the landing at the top of the stone steps, I heard someone call my name. I groaned.

I turned around and noticed Romilda running up the stairs trying to wave me down. She was yelling about how McGonagall wanted her to apologize so that this would not happen again. I waited for her to catch up to me, however very impatiently with my arms crossed. She reached the landing, smiling because I had waited. She was silent.

"Well?" I asked, waiting to hear something.

"You think I was actually going to apologize." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes, turning away. I went to head up the stairs, but I was jerked back. I guess she grabbed a hold of my bag to pull me back over to her. I do not think she expected my bag to be as heavy as it was.

I stumbled back, trying and failing to regain my balance. It seemed to go so slow and I noticed Romilda fall to the ground on the landing, trying to avoid falling down the stairs, a shocked look on her face, realizing what I would soon realize.

As I stumbled backwards, I soon ran out of ground to step on. I fell back, my bag falling first and yanking me down. I hit the stairs and began to tumble down them and I was still going down when everything went dark…

* * *

><p>Colin sat in the common room for fifteen minutes after Romilda returned. The girl ignored her friends that had been in the common room waiting for her. She looked rather pale and quickly rushed up stairs muttering that she was very tired.<p>

Colin assumed that Ginny told her off, but after a while when she did not follow Romilda in, he grew worried. It was after curfew and he knew something had to be going on. The only night she stayed out was Saturday, maybe an occasional Friday.

An hour later, now going on one am, Colin sat in the hospital wing. He had found Ginny laying unconscious on the steps. Her bag was several stairs lower and torn apart, everything laying everywhere. Now he sat here as Pomfrey did all she could to stabilize the girl. She finally looked at him.

"I will get her stabilized. You need to go to McGonagall's office and bang on the door. She needs to be woken. Bring her back to the wing." She told Colin and he nodded, rushing down to her office. He ran the whole way and immediately started banging on her door, not stopping until she opened the door.

"Mr. Creevy!" She said, sounding alarmed and confused, almost getting hit as he went to knock on the door again.

"I need." He panted. "To come." Taking deep breaths. "Hospital wing." He managed to get out enough and soon they were both rushing back up to the hospital wing. They returned and Madame Pomfrey stood next to Ginny's bed.

"My goodness!" McGonagall gasped as she reached the other side of the curtain. "What happened, Poppy?" She asked, her voice concerned, looking over Ginny. She looked now to be just sleeping in a very relaxed and deep state.

"I've only just stabilized her. Mr. Creevy here showed up with her." She said and McGonagall turned to look at Colin, even using his first name when she asked him what happened.

"I found her on the stairs. She didn't return after detention, even after Romilda did." Colin said, before it finally snapped into his head. "She did something! It had to be her. No one else would be out that late!" Colin said as if he just solved the whole thing.

"We can't jump to conclusions like that." McGonagall said, before rushing off to what he assumed was the Gryffindor tower. She returned awhile later with Dumbledore and Romilda, the latter looking very tired and confused. Not to mention overly shocked when she seen Ginny in the bed.

"What happened?" She stuttered after a moment.

"We were hoping you could help us clear that up, Miss. Vane." Dumbledore explain, standing next to Ginny's bed.

"I haven't seen her since we left detention." Romilda lied and Colin could feel it even if he could not prove it.

"She left before you. Are you sure you didn't see her?" McGonagall asked more persistently. Romilda shook her head solemnly.

"I would have liked to so I could apologize. I was just having a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on her." She said but it did not suit Colin very well.

"She's lying!" Colin yelled out and Romilda looked shocked.

"What proof do you have of this?" Dumbledore asked, directing his attention to Colin now.

"I don't but kids have been saying horrible things about Ginny for weeks because she's friends with a couple of Slytherins. Romilda has been her number one tormentor in the Gryffindor house, probably the whole school!" Colin said pointing at her, feeling bad because Ginny really just wanted to ignore it all. However, circumstances changed and she was now unconscious and not able to stop him from telling.

"Poppy when will Miss. Weasley wake?" Dumbledore asked and she frowned.

"It could be a few days. She had a concussion from a fight earlier. She'll make it, but it might take a while for her body to work up the energy to actually wake up." She explained and Dumbledore turned to look at Romilda.

"If there is anything you know you need to tell us." He said and she again shook her head.

"I swear. I didn't see Ginny." She said innocently before asking if she could return to bed. Dumbledore looked skeptical, but then released her to leave.

"Mr. Creevy." McGonagall said, getting Colin's attention. "I will need you to take over captain duties for Ginny. She will not be well enough to play in any game anytime soon." She said and Colin nodded, not sure how they could possibly when the match with Ginny in a hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Colin was up all night and alerted the team that practice was cancelled for the morning. He said he would explain it all at lunch practice. He then waited in the common room for breakfast to start. Once it was time, he rushed down to the Great Hall. He needed to find one of her Slytherin friends.<p>

He felt less than fortunate when he noticed Draco was the only one sitting at the table that he knew she was friends with.

As he walked up to the table, Draco seemed to get the idea that he was coming to talk to him. The next second, Draco stood from the table and walk towards the exit. He passed Colin, who said nothing. He stood still for a moment, before turning and leaving the Great Hall. As soon as he walked out and shut the door, Draco was standing next to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco asked clearly not thrilled to see some other Gryffindor speaking to him, let alone a muggle born.

"It's about Ginny." Colin said urgently and Draco's irritation melted away.

"What about her?" He asked quickly, before wondering why Colin was here again. "Where is she?" He asked, looking around, expecting to see her walking up.

"She's had an accident." Colin said and Draco looked ready to punch him. Pansy and Blaise walked up.

"Hello Ginny's friend, Colin right?" Pansy greeted as they joined them. Colin looked bewildered.

"Isn't Ginny usually with you?" Blaise asked, glancing around for a quick second.

"Did she sleep in?" Pansy asked with a smile and Draco grew frustrated.

"The girl has had an accident and you two just need to shut up." Draco blurted out and Pansy looked shocked. Blaise missed it for a few seconds, his mind still laughing at the fact that Draco could not say Ginny's name unless she was actually there. Then he almost fell over as the rest of the statement hit him.

"Accident? What?" He asked, noticing Colin standing next to him, Draco and Pansy rushing off to the hospital wing. Colin went to go follow them, but Blaise stopped him.

"You need to tell me what happened. Right now." He said, listening as Colin told him every detail of the previous night. "It does seem like Romilda did something, doesn't it?" Blaise said, before he started walking. Colin followed.

"Finally someone agrees with me." He said, following the Slytherin up the stairs.

"Well first we will go visit Ginny. Then we will see what we can do about this Romilda problem." He said and the two hurried off to get to the hospital wing, not really concerned about classes. When they arrived at the hospital wing, they noticed Pansy and Draco already standing there. Pansy turned around and stopped Colin from walking.

"What happened?" She said, poking him somewhat hard in the chest. She was a little more vicious then she probably intended to be.

"We have a theory about Romilda Vane." Blaise simply said from next to Draco. Colin explained it to the other two, Pansy the only one who seemed to be listening, but Draco was as well.

"You leave her to me. I haven't been a real bitch to someone in a while." Pansy said, before walking over to the chair by the bed and taking a seat.

* * *

><p>At lunch that day, Colin walked out to the pitch alone to confront the team. The five other players were sitting in the center of the field, already stretching. The news about Ginny's accident was kept quiet. So far.<p>

"Is Ginny going to be late again?" Seamus complained, standing up with the rest of the group.

"Ginny has had an accident. I'm afraid she won't be in Saturday's match." Colin said his voice weak and tired. The group gasped from shock and Seamus covered his face, feeling foolish and stupid. Colin explained to the group what happened and that they would need a reserve player for Ginny. "She's unconscious and McGonagall said even if she wakes in time she won't be able to play."

The team practiced one chaser short for lunch. Afterwards they decided that they would have to ask Cormac to fill in for her. It was probably a death wish for the team, but anyone else who tried out would be even worse.

Pansy did not waste anytime seeking Romilda. While Colin practiced with the Gryffindor team, she stormed into the Great Hall. She pushed both doors open, pausing before she walked straight up to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat right across from Romilda, pushing a girl out of her seat. Romilda looked terrified.

"You know who I am, don't you." Pansy said and Romilda nodded slowly, shaking a little bit. "Did you know Ginny is one of my best friends and I know you had something to do with why she's in the hospital wing?" She asked, smiling almost sadistically at the other girl.

"I had nothing-" Romilda began but Pansy slammed her hands down on the table, causing a few more people to look over at them.

"Bitch, I swear to you that if you make it out of this without a problem, I will personally make sure I ruin everyday for you, as long as I am in school." Pansy said venomously, her voice dark and low. Romilda looked even more sick, if that was even possible. "You know what a bitch I can be and I will be focusing all of my attention on you." Pansy said, standing up. Romilda said nothing and Pansy walked away, no one saying anything.

* * *

><p>Draco came storming into the common room late Friday night, holding a piece of paper. A third year was still awake, but other than that, it was only Blaise. Draco stormed over to the third year and told him to go to bed in a not so generous way. The kid was gone two seconds later.<p>

"Whoa, what's up?" Blaise asked, noticing how roughly he handle the kid who had only been working on his homework.

"This!" He said, tossing what appeared to be a letter down. Blaise grabbed it from the floor, glancing at it for only a second.

"From your father?" He asked, not even bothering to read it. Lucius never had anything nice to say to Draco anymore. Besides Draco began to tell him what it said.

"It's one of his nicer letters." He said, pacing back and forth. "He talks all these wonderful things and then jumps straight into how he was shocked to hear I was friends with a Weasley." Draco said and Blaise quickly looked up, his eyes wide because he quickly realized that was going on. Draco was a deatheater and Ginny was very significant to the trio.

"Oh god." He muttered, his stomach turning a little and he immediately was ready to head up to the boy's dorm for a cigarette.

"My father would like me to bring her home for Christmas break so he can hand her over as bait for Harry Bloody Potter!" Draco said flipping the table in front of Blaise. Blaise pulled out his wand and quickly froze the table, before watching it fall back into place. "How can I hand her over to them?" He asked, taking a seat and running his hands through his hair, waiting for Blaise to tell him exactly what to do.

"So you're actually thinking about handing her over?" Blaise asked, actually shocked.

"No!" He yelled out instinctively. "I mean." He paused, obviously realizing what they would mean. Disobeying his father and pretty much being marked for death. "Fuck, I am screwed." He said, resting his head in his hands.

"Well I hope that you won't hand her over, but it seems you have a decision to make." Blaise said and Draco nodded.

"I'm not going to bring her. The problem is my father doesn't take no very well and he becomes rather forceful if he needs to be." Draco said and Blaise nodded, very well aware of this.

"I know. Which means even if you don't bring Ginny to him, he will come and get her by force." Blaise said and Draco nodded. "It seems to me you chose the good side." Blaise said, laughing a little and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well what do I do now?" He asked him and Blaise sighed. Draco had been hoping Blaise would come up with a simple solution like he always did. He didn't see this going anyway but bad, but Blaise had a way about things. Finding loop holes and such. The only problem, there was nothing simple about this situation.

"Risk your life to protect her." Blaise said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So no matter what side I fight on, I'm pretty much marked for death." Draco said, collapsing back against the seat and Blaise spoke again.

"Yeah. But at one end, she is guaranteed to die along with the light side. At the other end she has a chance to live and the light side will have a chance at winning." He said and Draco looked at him. "Her life and the fate of the war has been literally placed in your hands." Blaise told him straightforwardly and Draco just stared at him speechless, his mind racing. He thought of Ginny, laying unconscious in the hospital wing. She had no idea of what laid ahead for her, how much her entire life was about to change.

If they were successful in whatever they decide to do, Voldemort could be defeated. Although, she was about to leave her life and the fate of the wizarding world in the hands of a seventeen year old, confused deatheater.

He wasn't even sure that was a good idea.

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame, I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would_

-Linkin Park

I was dizzy and immediately began to feel like I was being choked. I reached out my hands, hoping to stop whatever was choking me. It was getting hard to breath and I was already dizzy from hitting my head. I felt myself slipping away.

Then it all stopped. The pain vanished, I was no longer dizzy and I could breath.

I opened my eyes. Then quickly shut them. It was bright. I was fighting Romilda and she was choking me. She had bashed my head against the floor. Did she knock me out?

Oh my god did she crack my head open and kill me?

Can I think if I am dead?

I forced my eyes open and blinked a few times to adjust to the blinding light. I was laying flat on a bed. I turned my head from side to side, to weak to pull myself up. I appeared to be in the hospital wing. I moaned, my body feeling heavy and weak. I heard someone rushing over.

"Miss. Weasley! So nice of you to wake up." It was Pomfrey. I could see her standing over me. She poured something and then helped me sit up a little. "You need to drink this." She said, placing a glass to my lips, pouring some down my throat. My body relaxed and felt less heavy. I was able to move the rest of my body and better take in my surroundings.

"How did I get here?" I asked my voice shaky. I do not know what is going on.

"Mr. Creevy brought you here." She said, sighing. "On Thursday night." She said after glancing over to a calendar.

"I got knocked out in the day didn't I?" I said at first, before something else clicked. "Wait, what day is it?" I asked my heart pounding.

"Saturday afternoon." She said and I jumped up, immediately regretting. "Slow down. You will be ready to leave soon enough."

"I have a quidditch match today." I said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"It began two hours ago." She said and I dropped back down. "Even if you woke on time, you wouldn't have been strong enough to play." She explained to me. She poured another drink.

"When can I leave?" I asked and she handed me the drink.

"Your all healed. Drink this and get dressed. You'll be free to go." She said, apparently annoyed at my urgency. I quickly drank it, not concerned how she felt. I slowly climbed out of bed, reaching over to the clothes lying on the chair.

It had been an effort and a half to get dressed into clothes Madame Pomfrey probably had someone bring in for me. Once I was dressed, I stretched and thanked her fall that she had done for me. She seemed a lot happier. I left, walking as fast as I could manage to walk.

"Ginny!" Colin said, walking in the front doors as I made it down to the entrance hall. He was with the team, all of them still in their uniforms.

"The match." I said, hoping for good news.

"Two brutal hours I do not want to relive." Demelza said and they all started to walk up stairs, but stopping to say they were glad I was okay.

"You feel alright?" Dean asked me when it was only me, him and Colin left.

"Just confused." I admitted and they both asked me what was going on. I told them that I didn't understand how if I was knocked out during my fight with Romilda, then why didn't I end up at the hospital wing until a lot later that night. The two guys exchanged looks.

"Ginny, you weren't knocked out in the fight." Dean explained to me and I became even more confused. "I had to hold you back while Seamus held Romilda back. You fought pretty rough." He said to me and I looked at Colin.

"I found you on the steps that night unconscious after you got out of detention." Colin explained to me and I just kind of stared blankly at the two of them.

"You can't remember a thing after the fight." A third voice came. Draco walked over to us. "I was hoping we would actually find out exactly what happened." He said and Dean excused himself, telling me to take it easy. The sight of Draco made me remember about classes and homework.

"Oh I've must have missed a lot! I'm going to be behind forever." I said, immediately feeling stressed again. He waved his hand in the air, rolling his eyes

"You know what, I honestly don't care." Draco said bluntly, which I was kind of not sure if I should be offended or not. He looked to Colin telling him that he needed to tell me what was going on. After Colin somewhat bitterly left, Draco led me up the stairs. All the way to the seventh floor.

We entered the room of requirement and I took a seat, knowing that something was about to be said that I may not like or handle well. He walked over and sat down, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a while, before I finally couldn't take it.

"What is going on?" I asked him after about five minutes. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. At least not right away.

"I'm trying to think of how exactly to put this." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just bluntly say it." I said, it seemed to work for them usually anyway. He smirked for a second at me, before sighing.

"Voldemort wants you as bait for Harry." He said and I knew it was bad because it just started bad in general.

"That's why Harry broke up with me!" I pointed out. Yeah, that was my first reaction. It only took me another second to realize that that meant. "Oh my god." I said and I felt like my heart stopped. Everyone has been saying about how Voldemort is about to take over. How will I possibly be able to just walk around as a direct target? He finally started to explain after I had shown a normal reaction.

"It seems that my father has found out I'm friends with a Weasley." He said and I looked up from the floor and directly at him. His face was blank. "He has invited you over for Christmas break." He said and my heart dropped.

"He wants you to bring me to Voldemort." I said, not really asking. The question I had was what was he going to do?

"Basically. He's told me that he's already informed Voldemort of his plan and he knows I will not disobey him." He said and I couldn't tell if I was worried or not. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't even believe what was happening.

"Well are you trying to kidnap me or something? Cause I'm not going to go willingly." I said, smirking a bit, trying to act like I wasn't accusing him. He laughed a bit.

"We're working on a plan. I am not handing you over." He said and I felt a bit of the weight lift off of me. I can't tell if he sensed that I was worried or not.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked him, not exactly sure how this was going to happen.

"I must keep you from my father. Soon any deatheater. And whenever Voldemort infiltrates the ministry fully, we will be completely cut off from society." He said and I was a bit taken aback at first. "You actually have your own protection brigade. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Colin and Luna have all enlisted in helping." He said and I looked appalled.

"You do you realize you are like risking your life here, right?" I asked him, not sure if he really understood that.

"Yes. But if you make it, then I'm pretty sure I will, too." He replied with a smirk and I didn't like him using the word if in that sentence.

"I can't let the others risk their lives, too." I said and he laughed.

"I tried that one. They refuse to back down. They all also agreed to tell no one about what they are doing, including family." He said, admitting he couldn't turn down their dedication and the it dawned on me.

"My family is going to think I'm missing. I'm going to just have walked out of school and disappeared." I said, trying hard not to think about how much this was going to kill my mom. I promised I would never leave her like that and here I was doing that exact thing.

"They will understand afterwards when you are still alive and the war is won." He said in a comforting way that was pretty unfamiliar coming from him. I guess the circumstances called for it. Then again, that's what Harry had said and it didn't change how my mom and I had felt when we woke up that morning.

_Mom,_

_How are things at home? I miss you all so much. School is going great, but I have so much homework. I simply do not know how Hermione does it. I must admit I am a bit stressed and tired most of the time. Professors are already starting to tell us how much work they will be giving us over break!_

_I know with the given situation the best place for me is at home, but I simply think I need to stay at school. I have so much work and I really am worried I may fall behind. Besides, with the uncertainty of the war, something could happen on one of the trains rides or while I am at home. It really is safer here and I have the library here for my school work._

_I love you and send everyone else my love_

_Ginny_

I reread the letter several times, before tying it to a school owl's leg and sending it off. I was sure she wouldn't agree, but it was worth a shot. Draco was the one who suggested I tell her it might be unsafe to travel. I didn't want to ask if that was just an excuse or if it were an actual possibility. Even if she says no, I won't be returning home.

She is going to be _so_ mad.


	6. Leave Out the Rest

**A/N:** Yeah I pretty much could not wait to get this chapter out. It's long and a lot happens. This is pretty much when my story catches up with the rest of the half-blood prince, although it is explained better in later chapters. Don't be afraid to review...

Oh yeah, I couldn't find Colin and Luna's birthdays. I made Colin's birthday in January because he apparates by himself in a later chapter. I made Luna's birthday in March, but that is because in _The Deathly Hallows_ she plays with the wand Ollivander made for her at Shell Cottage. I am assuming that she would have to be seventeen by then...? Well regaurdless that is when I placed their birthdays.

I think that is all I have. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed thus far. If you haven't yet, well then you should...

Oh yeah, ::clears throat:: I have some news none of you were expecting... I own nothing...

ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_When my times comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest._

-Linkin Park

December began tomorrow which meant we had three more weeks of school until Christmas break. We already had a plan worked out and everything. We all were going to stay at Pansy's beach house since it will be deserted for the Christmas holiday. We would hide out there until we could return to school after break. For now, it was safest for us to be at school. We considered all just staying in the room of requirement over break, but that was to be discussed when we spoke with Dumbledore.

We figured it was good to let Dumbledore know what was going on. If anything, he would be able to help us more or something. In addition, it would be nice to have his opinion on whether we should stay or not. I do not know why, but staying over break just worried me for some reason unless Dumbledore told us it was best. It was not easy to convince everyone else in the group that letting Dumbledore would know what was best. Namely Draco.

We all intended to return to school after break. There was no reason to not to come back, Hogwarts was still safe and I didn't want to drop out like the trio had. When we did get back though we needed to work on an escape plan for whenever it is no longer safe to be at school.

The only problem with all our plans so far?

Dumbledore has not been at the school since the night I fell or whatever happened. All my friends seemed to strongly believe Romilda pushed me down the stairs, but it did not matter if I could not remember and there were now more important matters. Pansy was a lot crueler to the girl. I had seen her be pretty harsh. I did not mind because if it were not for her, my brother would not have been poisoned.

The rumors stopped and everyone stopped staring at me. Quidditch was done for now and homework just seemed so much less important. I got most of it done; just not as much effort was put in. It was pretty much the same for the other six. I would still work on homework with Draco, but it took us less time. In fact, when I asked him a question now he would just give me the answer instead of explaining it to me.

All of us were stressed and worried about how all this was actually going to play out. What was going to happen when we left school and when we returned? How were we going to escape if Hogwarts became a prison? What worried me worst was what would I do if I was actually caught?

I already wrote my mom asking if I could stay at school for Christmas break. I was pretty sure she was going to say that she wanted me at home, but it was worth a shot.

Draco and I were spending a lot of time working on spells and defense mechanisms in replacement of the time we spent on homework. We still worked on occlumency, but I just could not close my mind like him. He was good enough at Legimacy to read my mind, but he said that I would be up against people a lot stronger.

"Close your mind." He told me numerous times.

"Do you have any idea how much is going on in my mind?" I asked him, every time just as exhausted.

"Actually, yeah I do." He said, always waving his wand and starting again.

We worked in dueling and nonverbal spells. I never knew that Draco could do nonverbal spells so well. He can fire them and block with them. It may take a while, but I am slowly getting the hang of it. He explained to me the wand movements required for the Cruciatus curse, which I hoped to never use. He said if I was nervous about killing then knowing this one would be very helpful if they were caught.

On the other hand, maybe even if we end up in battle, which I said, I plan to do anything to fight for the wizarding world.

Draco was surprised at how well I could duel, sending his wand flying on the first try. Not to mention, I could produce a patronus with a simple flick of the wand. Both of those thanks to Dumbledore's army.

"You are really good at producing a patronus. A full patronus." He said in awe, watching my horse run around them room. I smiled.

"I can produce it like crazy, but I've never actually preformed it in front of a dementors. I don't particularly handle them very well." I muttered, watching my horse disappear.

"Because dementors come around and your horrible memories include the chamber?" He guessed, but it seemed to be more than a guess. I nodded.

Many of our hours were now spent in the room of requirement working on new spells, jinxes and curses. I did know many of the ones he taught me, but he showed me the exact technique. He broke it down exactly how I needed to hear it. The rest of my protection group came in to help with the training.

The four Slytherins had been trained to fight like deatheaters even if they were not one. The other five would usually show up when Draco and I were training and he then began to teach Colin, Luna and I how to fight the deatheaters. Without aiming to kill because, I made it clear; it was something I could not do.

A lot of the spells and jinxes we had worked on in the DA, which the Slytherins were impressed with how easy it was to work with us. There were some that we never worked on though and there were others that they helped us understand more.

We did not do too much with the Cruciatus curse, only doing the spell, not aiming at anyone. Draco told us it was not meant for weak hearted. You have to actually want to hurt the person you are cursing.

I taught everyone how to perform the perfect bat-bogey hex.

I was rather bothered by how well I performed the Imperius curse.

I liked the revulsion jinx. It forced whomever my target was to let go of their hold on me and back off.

Draco would then pair the other three Slytherins with us and watch as we would duel. Luna and I had done very well, having actually been in a battle before. Colin was not doing any worse really, we just knew more of what to expect.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think everything will change?" Luna asked me as we walked down to dinner one night. Probably one of the most serious things she ever asked. Or better yet, that she ever said.<p>

"People certainly are talking like it will. I guess it might, I am not really sure. I wonder if it will affect Hogwarts?" I wondered aloud and she contemplated it for a moment. I could not imagine Tom having any effect over Hogwarts with Dumbledore still here. Then again, he is never really here. What if it was a hostile takeover and we could not get out safely?

"Everyone says the newspapers are depressing and no one's families have much good news to write to us. They are saying it is just like the first war, only he is stronger now. If people are worried that everything is going to change, does that mean _he_ will actually take over? How can Hogwarts be safe if he is ruling the world?" She rambled on and I listened, because these were all questions that we could not answer.

"Asking all of these questions is like asking what are the chances of all of us making it through this alive. Colin, you and I will not be able to do magic as soon as we get off the train. Granite Colin turns 17 in January and you in March, but that's a long time to survive in a wizard's war without a wand." I added in, since we seemed to be talking about all the odds that we were up against. I would not even be able to freely do magic until August.

"My father likes my idea of becoming a Healer." Luna said, changing the subject. "It took a while to convince him because it would take up a lot of time and he wanted me to take over the Quibbler." She said and I smiled, happy to hear that she was able to do what she wanted to do. Not to mention, it was a plus that my best friend would not be the editor of the Quibbler.

We entered the Great Hall and Luna headed off to the Ravenclaw table. I walked up my table, noticing Colin and Dennis where we usually sat. Although it took me a while to notice them because there was more people sitting there. I smiled, relieved that everything had gone back to normal. I took a seat between Jacque and Chelsea. Across from me was Colin, Dennis to his left and Aria to his right.

"So what are your plans for break, Ginny?" Jacque asked me as I filled my plate. I glanced at Colin, before taking a sip from my goblet, thinking of a lie.

"Oh, my parents never tell me. Probably sitting in my room with a brother guarding my door so I can't leave." I said shrugging it off. The girls laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well you can come to Hawaii with my family." Chelsea threw in. "I'm seventeen now so my little twin brothers won't be to much problem." She said and I could not help but laugh. Chelsea was the only person in her family to show magical talent. I stayed at her house for a week after third year and she has twin brother's two years younger. Little buggers.

"Ooo Hawaii sounds nice. This will be my third Christmas in Paris." Jacque said jumping in. "I will admit it is a beautiful city, but when I only have my brother," She pointed back to the Hufflepuff table, "for company. He doesn't like to shop or go sightseeing." She explained, sighing. I did not really feel bad, but I gave her a sympathetic look. Her brother was not that bad, a seventh year Hufflepuff that was in my Transfiguration class, but I did not really talk to him.

"What are you boys doing?" Chelsea asked Colin and Dennis, while my eyes met Colin's.

"I'm going home and waiting until I can come back." Dennis said simply and Colin just nodded, while he quickly started to eat again.

"You three should come with me. My parents love meeting my friends and my brothers are Dennis's age." Chelsea said and I quickly pretended not to hear her. As did Colin, making me feel horrible since he always had a bit of a crush on Chelsea.

"What are you doing, Aria?" I asked her immediately after Chelsea spoke.

"Spending it with some family friends." She said simply and I nodded. It was the first time we really spoke in a while. All the rumors got to her I guess. I just assumed she felt bad now because she also had friends in Slytherin, which I assumed were her family friends. Aria has known Astoria and Paige her whole life pretty much, so she was probably spending her break with them. Which means they were going to be the hardest to hide everything from, along with Dennis, probably.

* * *

><p>December fourth was a Wednesday and that placed Draco, Pansy, Blaise and I all in Astronomy class that night. The four of us took turns answering questions and paying attention to the class. The other three were busy talking and working out what we were going to do if Dumbledore did not return before break. We started to worry since he was hardly at school all year. If he was on the mission with the trio, the chances of him being back soon were most likely slim.<p>

At sometime during the class, all of us stopped paying attention to focus on our mission.

"Do you tell someone else besides Dumbledore?" Pansy asked and I jumped in before anyone else could. Like Draco who thought we should tell no one. I understood his reasoning, but we had two members of the Order that were professors. That is if you do not count Snape, who I would not trust, and Slughorn, who is practically in the Order now.

"McGonagall. She may not be able to help as much as Dumbledore, but she is wise and someone should know in case something does happen." I said while Draco looked skeptical, which I had expected.

"We decided to tell Dumbledore because he will understand the circumstances and not interfere unless absolutely necessary." Draco countered with and I shook my head.

"If we don't get to Dumbledore, we will tell McGonagall. We won't tell her until the day before we board the train so she can't interfere, even though she won't." I said matter-of-factly and he caved, not pushing it.

"Maybe we should ask her if she knows when Dumbledore is coming back." Pansy threw in and Blaise shook his head.

"Ginny said he's helping Potter on whatever mission they are doing. She most likely won't know much more than any of us." He said and Pansy realized he was right, not pursuing the subject anymore.

"How is the work coming along?" The professor asked from right next to us. All four us jumped, none of us noticing that she was standing right there.

"Great." I said since she was standing right next to me.

"Well I suggest you start packing up. The rest of the class is already gone." She said, gesturing to the empty tower. The four of us exchanged looks of shame. We could not even keep look out in a classroom. "I need to get going. You four will be fine packing up your stuff." She said, before rushing on her way. We slowly began to pack up, now able to talk in our full voices rather than whispers.

"The night before we board the train we should all stay in the room of requirement. If there are any loopholes in our plan we will need to have them figured out by then." Draco said and we all agreed, all a little more nervous. I had forced them all to believe that Dumbledore would be the answer to our problems and questions.

"I'll let Colin and Luna know." I said, pulling my bag up to my shoulder.

"We should also decide what to tell our families. And soon." Pansy said, while Draco and I exchanged looks. "Well yeah we all wrote home and said something or another." Pansy said, but Blaise finished for her.

"The rest of us have brothers and sisters at school that will figure out we are neither staying nor going home for the holiday." Blaise pointed out and I was thankful to be the only Weasley in the school this year.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a bright flash and a loud pop made us all jump up. Four figures appeared mere feet from us, even though it is impossible to apparate within Hogwarts walls. Pansy took off based on instinct, closely followed by Blaise, but I remained frozen. I recognized the four figures.

"Harry!" I shouted, my feet frozen in place. I then noticed one figure was sitting, leaning against the wall. That figure was Albus Dumbledore. My stomach did flips as my mind tried to process what was happening before my eyes.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" He asked, the trio now all facing me, a half-unconscious Dumbledore behind them. I could feel Draco's confusion radiating behind me.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing with my sister!" Ron yelled, reaching for his wand, but Hermione stopped him, reminding him they had bigger problems. Draco grabbed my arm.

"We need to go." Draco whispered into my ear, but I could not move. Why were they here? Draco continued to tell me we needed to leave. I turned to tell him to be quiet when I realized why when I heard footsteps quickly coming up the stairs.

"Did they leave?" Harry asked not even looking up. Ron nodded only half listening, but Hermione froze.

"No those steps are getting closer!" Hermione said in a worried whisper.

"The three of you. Under the cloak." Dumbledore said, now standing, but looking very fragile. "No matter what, do not reveal yourselves." The headmaster said forcefully and the three of the them nodded obediently. They covered themselves as the door busted open. Snape strode into the room, pausing at the sight of Draco and myself, causing Dumbledore to see us.

"What are you doing!" Snape hissed at us. "Hide." He said simply and voices could be heard at the bottom of the steps. They seemed to ignore our presence now and Draco finally managed to drag me into a hidden dark corner. Snape and Dumbledore were whispering to each other and I could not even pretend to know what they were talking about.

Snape took a few steps back as the door opened. Bellatrix, Greyback and a few other deatheaters came running into the room. I tensed up and Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a hand over my mouth. At first, I could not understand why. I was not stupid enough to let deatheaters know I was hiding here.

Then I realized why.

Snape whipped his wand out and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. I involuntarily moved and Draco pulled me closer, holding me tighter, as Snape muttered those fateful words that sent Dumbledore falling backwards over the ledge, falling to the ground. I struggled slightly, but not on purpose. All subconsciously.

Bellatrix pranced around and the deatheaters quickly made their exit. The trio removed the cloak and panicked for a moment or two, before Hermione tried to apparate them, hoping whatever Dumbledore did to get them here would still work. To my shock and probably their own, it worked. They were here and gone just like that. It was no more than ten minutes and so much had happened. So many people had come and gone.

Gone.

Dumbledore was gone.

My mind could not process this, although it processed very well that the trio had actually been standing in front of me, not even noticing if I had left. Draco released me and as soon as he did, I took off running, which he had not expected. I bolted down the stairs.

"Stop!" Draco yelled out as he was rushing after me. "There is nothing we can do. You're just going to get yourself captured by them." He yelled at me and I slowed to a stop.

"We can't return here after break. It won't be safe." I told him, my mind racing and heart pounding, while he shook his head. He tried to calm me down, but I kept shaking my head.

"It will be fine." He said, his voice sounding so sure. He was wrong. I could feel it with everything I had inside of me. We would not be safe returning to school.

"You're going to be wrong. Dumbledore was the only person Tom feared. I know him. I know Tom's secrets. Without Dumbledore, the take over will be easier." I explained and he nodded, not willing to fight me on this.

"Well it looks like we will be letting McGonagall know what's going on." He said, leading me down the stairs. He slowed my pace; trying to make sure we did not get down there before the deatheaters left. Something popped in my mind, which made my stomach turn.

"How did you know what would happen?" I asked him and he stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I shrugged, turning to look at him.

"As soon as Snape took a step back, you were grabbing me and covering my mouth." I said and he looked away.

"I knew what was going to happen." He said simply, before telling me that now was not that time to talk about it. I stared at him in awe, wondering how he had known what was going to happen. He made it clear that conversation was over so I pushed it from my mind.

Now I could not get over the fact that all the trio did was question why I was there with Draco. I was hoping they would have cared a little more to see me. Maybe I am being selfish, but even my brother blew me off.

The other thing I could not get off my mind was the exact opposite. I could not help but think that I am fine without them. I always depended on having my brother Ron there and I took all my classes this year to be with Hermione. I never though I would say it either, but I think I even may be getting over Harry, if I was not already over him.

_When I watched you walk away_

_Well I never thought I'd say_

_I'm fine without you_

-Hinder

* * *

><p>The next morning McGonagall addressed the school about Dumbledore's death, although pretty much everyone knew by then. She had notified the students that classes for the day were cancelled and that the train would be coming to take them all home tomorrow. She understood certain circumstances required students to stay, but she wanted all students to see her and only her about this.<p>

"Anyone who waits until tomorrow will be going home." She finished with, her voice sounding stern but weak. I looked over to the Slytherin table and then over to Ravenclaw. After McGonagall dismissed us, we were the first ones up and out of the hall. Dennis yelled after Colin and me, but we did not have time to make up an excuse.

We rushed to McGonagall's office and waited outside with the other five. She was surprised to see us.

"We have a problem." I said as she walked over, looking at all of seven of us, shocked.

"There cannot be a reason all of you need to stay at school." She said and I laughed, before following her into the office. I shut the door, sending a look to the others telling them to wait. I really just wanted to talk to her about this alone. She could talk to all of us later if she wanted to.

"None of us want to stay here, unless you think it absolutely prudent." I said and she smiled at me, thinking this would be easy.

"I am encouraging all students to return home." She said in s soft, yet demanding voice.

"I'm not going home. Neither are my friends in the hall." I said to her and her face switch to confused.

"I though you just said none of you were staying here?" She asked me, suspecting something was going on. It was actually really hard to say it and I could only imagine how hard it was to tell the actual person involved. There I go, pitying Draco again.

"Well it turns out that You-Know-Who found out Draco was friends with me and now he wants me as bait for Harry and will stop at nothing to get me." I said and McGonagall literally looked like she was going to be sick. "We have it all planned out, but the only thing that failed so far was Dumbledore's death. We were going to notify him of the circumstances."

"Where do you intend on going where they won't find you?" She asked me, horrified by what Draco was asked to do and by how dangerous our lives were about to become.

"We have somewhere to stay for break and we will even be back after break. As long as the world is still in order and all." I said and she nodded. "Other than that, we're just going to be on the run." I explained and she pointed at the chair for me to sit down.

"Our world is about to become a terrible place, my dear. You-know-who already has spies in the ministry and as soon as they have enough power, they will take it over. With Albus gone, Hogwarts will not stand a chance. I had to discuss this with Severus last night." She explained to me honestly and I tilted my head, really confused. I really wanted to know why she spoke with Dumbledore's murderer, but I really had other things that were more important. Like making sure a deatheater did not kill me.

"I don't get it." I admitted and she had a small smile, appreciating the innocence.

"The world will become exactly how he wants it. Muggle death tolls will sky rocket and muggleborns will be imprisoned. Those who are not imprisoned will be on the run just like yourself. Hogwarts will not be a safe place for us anymore, but he will make it mandatory for all students to attend." She explained to me and I look horrified. She explained to me that this is how the world was during the first war. He never gained full control, but it was headed that way quickly. How she knew how it was going to be after the take over was what she heard from Snape. I opened my mouth to ask her why the bloody hell she even trusted him, but I quickly changed my mind.

"Well then. I guess I should be telling you I will be dropping out." I told her, although this is not what I wanted to do in the least, and she smiled.

"Good for you." She said, before we both stood and she led me back to the door. "I have faith in you. All of you." She told me before she opened the door. I walked into the hall and let other students who wanted to stay take their turn. I led my friends away, until we were out of earshot.

"Looks like were all dropping out." I said and they all looked at me confused. I told them to grab their stuff and we will set up camp in the room for the night. I headed up to the Gryffindor Common room with Colin. He started to ask what she had said, but I said that I wanted to talk to everyone about it.

I arrived in the room of requirement first, walking over to one of the two beds that had red and gold sheets and blankets. A fire was already going and it kept the room rather warm. I laid down on my bed, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. I knew for sure that we would not be returning here. From what McGonagall said it sounded like the Ministry would fall before the end of the year.

The door opened and Colin walked in, closely followed by Luna. It was not more than a few minutes that the four Slytherins walked in together. They all brought their stuff over towards their beds and then all looked at me, waiting for me to tell them what McGonagall said. I replayed the story and told them everything exactly how she said it. They were all quiet for a moment, letting it soak in.

"So when we leave here tomorrow, we may not be returning. Ever." Luna managed to get out of it.

"We will be considered drop outs. He will make it mandatory for all students to attend so he can keep an eye on them. Make sure they are being taught the way he wants them to be taught." Pansy said and the thought of it sent shivers up and down my spine. All the innocent lives forced to learn what he wants them to learn, enduring the punishment that he deems suitable.

"It looks like we won't be the only ones on the run." Colin said and I knew exactly what he meant. I swallowed and realized that I kind of wanted to talk to Dean. I could not let him return to a trap or be caught off guard.

"We won't be in contact with family or friends for months. It will be hard to just stay on top of the news." I explained to all of them. "It's only eleven in the morning. We don't need to be back here until much later." I said and they all exchanged looks. Pansy and Daphne were the first ones up to go explain to their sisters what they had been putting off. Blaise nodded realizing that he had people he needed to talk to. Colin was out the door, while Luna walked over to me.

"I think I will have to go write my dad. I told him I would be staying at school, but maybe it would be better if I said I would be staying with you at a friend's house." Luna said and I nodded. If something happened, it would be better that they did not tell their parents they would be staying at school. Although most of them did, including me. Although my mom told me she wants me home. I think she is going to be pretty let down.

I wonder if she will be mad at first.

"Ginny, can you take me to the Gryffindor common room?" Blaise asked me and I was confused, but I nodded. We both walked out the door and headed in the direction of my common room. After a few minutes of silence, I really just wanted to know who he needed to talk to.

"So who are you going to see in Gryffindor?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to grab my sister, so we could head down to Slytherin and round up my other sister and brother. I would rather explain to them all at once." He said and I was curious. I did not know he had a sister in Gryffindor. She did not have the same last name at least.

"Who is your sister? I don't think I've met her." I said, waiting for the staircase to quit moving. The room and Gryffindor tower were on the same floor, but you could not get back and forth without out going down a couple floors.

"Oh come on Gin." He said, pretty shocked. "You seriously didn't know Aria was my sister?" He asked and I stopped dead in my tracks. I cannot believe I never guessed it! She looks like him and she has friends in Slytherin that she has known her whole life. All of her family has been in Slytherin for as long as she knows of.

"Well now I do." I said and he laughed. I felt like a complete idiot.

"We have the same mother." He said and I was somewhat surprised they had different fathers. They were only a year apart. I did not purse that curiosity though. "I also have a brother in his fifth year and a sister in her third year. A sister who graduated two years ago and a brother who starts next year and my last sister who starts in two years." He explained to me as we started to walk again. I really had no idea he had such a big family.

"You have six siblings. So do I." I said, laughing because I really could not believe I did not know.

"Yeah, except I'm the second oldest." He pointed out as we approached the portrait of the fat lady. He let me go in and I looked around the common room for Aria. She was not there but Dean was, but I would have to come back. I walked up to the sixth year girls' dorm. Aria was there packing.

"Hey." I said to her. I wanted to say goodbye before she want to go see Blaise.

"Hey." She said, somewhat quietly. This term had been pretty rough. I know she was not spreading rumors, but she never asked me if they were not real.

"I just wanted to say that you were a really good friend and I know we will keep in touch." I said quickly. I knew it was true because I was good friends with her brother and all his friends. She would stick around and I was happy about that.

"You're not coming back after break?" She asked me and I shook my head. We both were silent.

"Well your brother is waiting to talk to you. I just wanted to personally say goodbye to you." I said and she smiled softly at me. "Take care of yourself." I said, which she probably thought was weird, but I generally knew what she would be returning to. We shared a hug and she went off to go talk to her brother. I stayed in the dorm for a moment. I looked over to the door leading to the seventh year girls' dorm. I wondered if I would ever see it. Not that it was a big deal. It probably looked just like the rest.

I walked back into the common room. I noticed Dean now sitting on the couch, writing something. He had been playing a game with Seamus, but now he was gone. I walked over to him and he looked up as I approached him.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Will you come walk with me?" I asked him and he nodded, putting away everything he was working on. I waited as he ran up to his room real quick to set down his bag. He came back down and we set off walking.

We ended up walking outside, towards the quidditch pitch. It was cold and there was snow, but it was not as deep has it had been a few days ago. The sun was even out. The whole walk to the pitch we mostly caught up. He apologized because he said he had been on the wrong side of the rumors.

"I didn't spread any, but some of them had me convinced. Not anything about being you-know-who's daughter though." He said and I laughed. "I guess the bitter side of our break up came out in me and I forgot that I know you were nothing like any of those rumors. I think you know I held you back the day you fought Romilda." He said and I looked ahead towards the pitch.

"I can't remember anything after my head hit the ground." I said and he nodded.

"I remember you saying that." He said obviously hoping my memory had come back, "You were shaking with so much anger. I had to pretty much wrap my arms around you with my feet planted on the floor to hold you still." He said and I really wished I could remember.

"I'm not coming back after break." I said, directly changing the subject. We both stopped and he looked at me.

"I uh- I'm not sure what to say to that." He said, stuttering a bit, trying to figure out the right way to respond.

"You need to be prepared to go into hiding. I spoke with McGonagall and by the looks of it, Tom, well you-know-who, will be in charge in a matter of weeks or even days. He will control the ministry and with Dumbledore gone, he will make school mandatory for all students." I explained and he looked at me shocked.

"He's going to go after muggleborns." He said and I nodded. "And I have no way to find out if my bloody dad was a wizard." He said, his eyes now shut. It took him a few minutes to let it all soak in and I felt horrible as he took out some frustration by kicking snow. Then he opened his eyes and looked directly into my eyes. "Why are you not coming back?" He asked me, his voice serious, something I have rarely heard unless we were fighting.

"My mom doesn't feel that it will be safe." I lied to him, my voice shaky as I held back the strong urge to cry, something I normally did not do much. He noticed my shaky voice and how my eyes were glistening.

"Lie." He said and I looked at him, confused. "You said school would be mandatory for all." He said and I looked down. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I realized that this could be the last time either of us talk to each other. We could both die. All he wanted was the truth.

"The deatheaters want me as bait to capture Harry." I said, wiping away a tear that fell. I hated crying, another thing you can say is because I have six brothers. He immediately looked like he would be sick.

"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"We've been planning this for weeks and we just know we're going into hiding." I said because that was pretty much just it. Pansy's was just a place for us to further our plans now that we know we will not be returning.

"So is this where we wish each other good luck and hope that we both make it through?" He asked me and I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said and we told each other good luck, before hugging. We then began to head back towards the castle. Once we got back into the entrance hall, he headed off to find Seamus. I sighed, before heading back to the room of requirement. I felt better after telling him everything. I would not have been able to live with myself if something happened to him because I did not forewarn him.

* * *

><p>Once I got back to the room, I found the room still occupied. I guess that was good so the room stayed the way it was. Draco sat in a chair, reading a book as I walked in. He looked up and set his book down.<p>

"Done with goodbyes?" He asked surprised as I collapsed down on a couch, nodding.

"No one you wanted to talk to?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Who do you think I have to say goodbye to?" He asked and I shrugged. He was right; I could not really thing of anyone obviously. He was an only child after all and didn't keep very many friends.

We fell silent and it drove me crazy so it did not last very long.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" I asked and he shot me a look that I really did not like.

"Well the point of all of this is so you don't." He said simply and I nodded.

"Why are you risking your life for me?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather I didn't?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I appreciate it very much." I told him quickly and then I smiled. "So does this mean were friends?" I asked him and he laughed a bit.

"You think I would do this for someone who didn't matter to me?" He asked me, acting as if I was crazy for asking him that.

"Aw, you care about me." I said, my voice excited.

"Hey, I said mattered, not care." He said but I rolled my eyes.

"So have I impressed you yet?" I asked him, referring back to my birthday.

"Still amused." He paused, "But you impressed me because we are actually friends." He admitted and I smiled. "I also remember you smacking me that night." He said and I recalled when I hit him.

"Yeah well you needed to shut up." I said simply, not happy with road he was heading down.

"I was a bit out of line, I guess." He admitted and I was actually surprised. We fell silent for a moment, but this time he broke the silence. "I guess you do fit pretty well with us." He said and I was happy to hear that.

"I guess that may be why the hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin." I said and Draco looked at me.

"The hat wanted you in Slytherin?" He asked me and I nodded. "I'm sure that had to be effects from the diary. He was slowly putting himself in you and the hat must have picked it up." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always end up on this when we talk?" I asked him and he looked at me a bit taken aback. I realized he was probably right about what he said, but it did not change the fact that it annoyed me.

"You need to talk about it and I want to know about it." He said simply as if it would just work this time. "Besides it's kind of important to know if he still has a connection with you." He added on and I felt the blow up coming on.

"Don't you think I know how dangerous that would be!" I snapped, taking a deep breath again. "The connection died when the diary was destroyed." I said letting my breath out. I shut my eyes and began to grind my teeth, even though I hated that. "Afterwards all the blank spaces of time were filled with unwanted memories of when I had no control over my own self." I said, now clenching my fists, trying to not to freak out, hoping he would get the hint. Of course, he did not, just like I never would get the hint when he wanted me to stop.

Or he did not care that I wanted him to stop, which is how I was with him sometimes.

"Did you ever suspect that it was you?" He asked me and I lost it, standing up and yelling.

"Do you EVER think that I don't want to talk about it with _you_ because you are the _son_ of the bastard who RUINED MY LIFE!" I yelled, before feeling the strong urge to cry again. I hated all this emotional stress. I quickly turned to leave, before noticing Blaise standing in front of the closed door. I did not even hear him come in. I ran to the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind me.

I spent most of my night in the Astronomy tower. I cried for maybe ten minutes, or an hour, when I first got there. I let it get all out of my system because I could not handle it creeping up on me whenever things got a little emotional. I never expected any of this to happen.

Call me crazy but I always kind of thought that Tom would be gone before any of this happened. I just assumed that it would be done and over with before he got into power. I guess I just could not imagine the extreme repercussions of his wrath. Then again, to me he was always going to be that sixteen-year-old memory.

I did not mean what I said to Draco at all. I do not talk to anyone about it. I already have to relive it myself in nightmares and when a dementor approaches me. I was depressed about it for a while, but then I realized I was alive and I only had memories now. That is not exactly how it happened, but that is how it turned out.

I felt horrible for saying it. I never wanted him to think I compared him to his father or even think he is anything like his father. Sometimes I find it difficult to believe that they are even related. Then again, there are other times when Lucius is all I see. Mostly when he is infuriated.

I made my way back to the room around nine. I was the first girl back and all the guys were already here. I am guessing they had less emotional goodbyes. Draco and I exchanged looks, but did not speak. The room was quiet and I was wondering if they had been talking before I came in.

I walked over to my bed, collapsing down. I did not realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and I could not get back up. I was immediately asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning when the bell sounded. I heard a couple of the others start moving. I did not move and I guess I fell back asleep because I woke later to Blaise kicking my bed. I moaned and he told me we had to go soon if we wanted to make sure we got compartments close to each others. I forced my self out of bed, realizing I slept for almost twelve hours.<p>

It did not take me very long to get ready. All of us shrunk our trunks. Brooms if we had them, but I had already placed an extendable charm on my bag. I remembered Hermione practicing on her bag over the summer and now it made sense why. I placed my trunk and broom inside the bag and pulled it over my shoulder. We were then on our way.

On the carriage, we all watched the castle become further away before it eventually disappeared as we headed towards Hogsmede Station. I knew all of us had to be thinking about how after this we were dropouts. Wondering when was the next time we would see the castle, if we ever would see it again.

I watched the quidditch pitch disappear, where I had really fallen in love with quidditch. It was where Harry and Ron caught me fooling around with Dean, although I believe they only think we were snogging. That ended up leading to the biggest fight I had with any of my brothers, especially Ron. Bill and Charlie had each other, while Percy always did everything on his own. The twins had each other and it had always been Ron and me.

We boarded the train and found two empty compartments next to each other in the back. I sat in the one that was further in the back next to the window, Colin next to me and Blaise across from him. Draco was supposed to be across from me, but he ran somewhere very quick. The other three girls sat in the other compartment next to ours.

Draco returned after about ten minutes.

"I found Theo. We got him a compartment in the middle." He said, taking his seat and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter where he sits?" I asked and the three of them looked at me.

"You said McGonagall sounded worried. We are taking every precaution necessary. He is there to warn us if anything is going on up there." Draco explained to me and I nodded.

"My sisters and brother are sitting up in the very front." Blaise added. "It was Colin's idea." He said and I looked at Colin.

"Well McGonagall has a stern voice usually. Very steady and calm. If she sounded worried, then we really must expect the worst." He explained his logic to me. I nodded in agreement.

"We just had to find people who wouldn't ask too many questions." Draco threw in. The conversation ended there. In fact, all conversation ended. I guess we were all nervous. I know I was extremely anxious.

It had been a few hours and the train ride was boring. It had begun to storm, so I spent the first hour or so staring out the window. The flashing of the lightening and the thunder rolling had me mesmerized.

After that I joined everyone else in the compartment by reading a book. We only stopped when the cart lady came by our compartment. We bought some sweets, but no other interaction was made.

The silence was not horrible and I had borrowed a book from Draco about curses, jinxes and hexes. It was actually pretty interesting.

I read all about the bat-bogey hex and read into the history of the Cruciatus curse. I even read about a spell that made all your insides come out. It disgusted me and I was thankful to find it has only been used once according to records, although I do not know who would want to make up a spell like that.

The train jerked and I was torn from my book. I looked up, but the others were still reading their books, the only sound was the rain hitting the window and the top of the train. I looked out the window, thunder rolling in the distance, noticing we were coming up to the long and very high bridge that I was not a huge fan of, but it did mean that we were half way there.

The train jerked again but this time it was as if it was coming to a complete stop, which I believe it was as Colin and I flew forward. The compartment door fell open as we screeched to a stop and I could hear other people yelling and screaming. The lights went out as the train stopped, jerking us the other way and the door slamming shut.

Draco climbed off of me and told us all to sit very quietly, not like we were not. It was dark; the only light coming from the windows, but it was cloudy and stormy. Almost like night. I put the book into my bag and closed it up. I put the bag over my shoulder, as the others moved around making sure they had all of their stuff.

We had to be sitting there for about ten minutes when the train began moving again. I looked out my window, seeing if I could see anything towards the front of the train.

I seen nothing, but noticed that we were now on the bridge. I got goose bumps and looked away. The lights were still off and it reminded me of my second year train ride to school, only now we were moving and the lights were off.

Then I heard a scream and I am pretty sure the guys did too because we all perked up. We could not tell how far away it was because the door was closed. The next thing I knew, Theo was pulling our door open. I jumped up; pushing Colin out of my way to see what was going on as Theo spoke.

"Deatheaters!" He yelled, still standing in the hall, Draco grabbing the strap of my bag. A jet of red light shot by, Theo was knocked several feet away from our compartment.

Within seconds, the compartment became cold as a cloaked figure appeared coming towards our compartment. Directly at me.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes feel so heavy, as does my body. I shut my eyes, but I am not sure if I can open them again. I heard a noise and I let my head fall to the side, opening my eyes. I saw the diary pop open, a bright light flashing out of it. I was not to sure if I was actually seeing things or not, but someone started to actually come out of my diary.<em>

"_Why hello Ginny." The man said, picking up the diary, shutting it._

"_Tom." I said weakly. He walked over to me, kneeling down next to me. He placed the diary on my chest and placed my one hand over it. This is when I realized I had no idea where I was._

"_No need to speak, you'll die soon enough anyway." He said quietly, his voice snakelike. "That's right, Ginevra, you will be sacrificed for me." He said, before explaining how Harry Potter should be on his way down to rescue me soon, where he would find me dead and meet his death. I tried to fight it, but I could not help it as my eyes closed and I fell limp. I could hear Tom walk away and it was a few moments before I could hear more footsteps. I felt consciousness leave me and I could not control it as I slipped away._

"_Ginny!" I heard Harry's voice but the distance was unrecognizable as everything slipped away…_

* * *

><p>I was falling straight down towards the river, full speed. My stomach dropped and I had a quick second to realize that Draco was holding my hand as we fell to our death and I had no idea why.<p>

_Can't wake up in sweat_

_Cause it ain't over yet…_

…_Your tragic fate is looking so clear_

_It's your fucking nightmare_

-Avenged Sevenfold


	7. Get Out Alive

**A/N:** I still own nothing... thats about all I got... ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life_

_-Three Days Grace_

I screamed when I realized we were about to land in the water and then there was a flash and a loud pop.

I landed on the ground, Draco landing next to me seconds later. My heart was racing and I could not move. I felt like I was paralyzed. Maybe I was, but it was definatly in fear. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest, echoing in my ears.

"You okay?" Draco asked me and I just laid there for a while, before responding. The ground was cold and wet, most likely because it was covered in snow. Snow was lightly falling around us, much different from the storm we were just in moments before. I was having a hard time processing everything. It happened so fast.

"I'm alive and not captured. I think that falls under okay." I muttered out and he smirked, standing up and helping me up. He brushed the snow off both of us and I remained quiet the whole time, looking around.

"We should hurry and get inside." He said and I turned and noticed we were just outside Pansy's house. I walked with him, feeling weak and not nearly ready to jump from the train. I felt a lot like how I had when I woke in the chamber when Harry destroyed the diary. Maybe because I just practically relived the experience, but I was emotionally, mentally, physically and magically drained.

"What exactly happened?" I asked weakly, but Draco just made me hurry into the house, leaving me to be confused. We quickly got inside, shutting the door and looking around.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone else would get here!" Pansy yelled, rushing over and hugging both of us, almost knocking me over. I was still shaky and she quickly got me over to the couch to sit down. She told her house elf, Misty, which stayed in this house to get some tea ready.

"I still don't know what happened." I said after I was sitting down, feeling a little less anxious. There was a dementor and I had not expected it. I just fell before I could respond to seeing a dementor.

"Well after the train came to a halt and the power went out, we all began to get ready in case we needed to jump off of the train. I was happy we weren't over the bridge yet in case we had to jump, but then we started moving again." Pansy explained and Draco nodded, while I was just confused. I remembered all of this, but who decided anything on jumping?

"The four of us are of age and know exactly where to apparate. With the worry of him taking over, we wanted to be ready in case the train was ambushed. We were just hoping we could bust the windows and run before apparating, but they seemed to think if we were over the bridge we would not jump." Draco explained to me and I nodded. I was not expecting it to say the least. Sometimes it worried me how well he could piece together what they were thinking and what they would do, but then again, he _had_ been one of them.

"I seen Theo run by and Daphne smashed the window. She yelled at me to go and Luna had no idea what was going on. I jumped and thought I was going to die. I forgot it would take a while to get out of the anti-disapparition area. I also wasn't expecting to have to literally jump off the train." She threw in and I nodded, agreeing entirely with not expecting to jump.

"We were ready by the time Theo showed up. Ginny got up to see what was going on and Theo was shot down. Then a dementor swooped in, heading right at Ginny. She fell to floor, her eyes open, but she looked lifeless. Two more came in right after it." He explained and I was horrified. "Blaise used his patronus and I grabbed Ginny. He told Colin to smash the window. As we got ready to jump, Blaise told Colin to be ready to jump when he grabbed him. Then I jumped." Draco said, taking the tea from the house elf, handing me a cup, which I took gratefully.

"Daphne and Luna should be here already." Pansy said worried as the door bust open. The three of us jumped and turned to the door. Blaise came in, supporting a half-conscious Colin. We all quickly got off the couch, giving him a place to lie down.

Once he was down, we all looked at Blaise, waiting to hear what had happened.

"The dementors left and deatheaters came flying down the hall. Your darling Aunt Bellatrix was the first one there. Got there in just enough time to see the two of you jump out the window. She whipped out her wand and I dove to the window, knocking Colin and myself out the window. I barely got a hold of him just as we hit the water." He said and I noticed his pants were torn and his leg was sliced and bloody. Not to mention they were half-soaked. "He got splinched. I had some dittany in my bag, but he's not going to be up for a lot of traveling anytime soon." He explained and I sat down next to Colin. He muttered something about how it does not hurt so badly anymore.

"And you could be dead." Pansy threw in and he laughed weakly, making the rest of the group feel more at ease.

"It's okay. Ginny will need more rest too. She fell as soon as the dementor entered the room. Besides, we planned to stay here for a while." Draco said and Blaise nodded. I felt like an idiot to be honest. No wonder I have always been protected. I really am not good at proving I am ready for all of this. Then again, I was not ready for any of this to happen.

"I already put the extra protection charms in place. Not all of them because I was still waiting for everyone else to show up." Pansy said and it seemed to click to Blaise.

"Where is Daphne?" He asked, realizing Luna was gone as well. Draco looked down and Pansy bit her lip. I looked at Colin, not willing to look at Blaise's face.

"They should have been right behind me. She told me to jump and reached for Luna, pulling her up." She explained to him and I could tell she felt horrible by the sound of her voice. "I should have just waited." She said, collapsing in a chair. I could hear Blaise walk over to the door, opening it up and looking outside, hoping to see the two girls walking up to the house. Draco and I exchanged looks and I knew both of us were thinking the worst.

Blaise almost ran back over to us barely a minute later, this time holding a newspaper. He said it had been on the front porch, to which Pansy said they got a delivery of them here and if we did not pick up by the end of the day, it would disappear. He unfolded it and the front page read some of the worst news I had ever seen. My heart fell as everything everyone predicted finally happened. The impending doom that had been looming over our heads.

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT**_

It had happened last night, after midnight, while we were all sleeping in the room of requirement. Warning did not make it to Hogwarts until well after the train left and deatheaters were sent on the train to grab muggle borns. I looked at Draco who looked almost sick, matching the look of the rest of the group.

"They were just bonuses. My dad knew I wasn't going to come." Draco explained, just realizing this himself. "They were sent to make sure you were abducted." He finished with and we all looked around. I could only hope that Dean had been prepared. This is why I needed to tell him; because I have this strong hope, he made it out.

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and boring. We stayed up to the very early hours of the morning, before finally putting the rest of the spells on the house. Afterwards we all slept. We actually slept for a few days, only getting up to eat and shower. We would socialize a bit, but would be back to sleep after a couple hours. It did not take long to lose track of the days. Thankfully, we had the newspaper coming everyday.<p>

After we caught up on rest, we set up a sleep schedule so there would always be someone awake. Pansy was first shift, then Blaise and Draco did overnights. Since Colin and I couldn't do magic, I would come in half way through Blaise's shift and stay thru the first half of Draco's shift. Colin would get up early, sit with Draco, and then sit with Pansy for a while.

It worked out well and there was not much to watch so cabin fever caught up with us quickly. We wanted to go outside further than a few feet or be able to do anything besides sit around the house. There were only so many things you can talk about and nothing changed.

After about two weeks, just days before Christmas, Pansy dragged me into Paige's room just before dinner. She tossed her bag on the bed and pulled out jar after jar of stuff.

"Daphne and I raided the potions cabinet and Slughorn's private storage." She said, pausing. "The only problem is Daphne had all of our books so I could carry all of the supplies." She explained to me and I perked.

"I was in Draco's potions class. I have the book in my trunk!" I said, and she followed me over to my bag in the corner of the room. I had been using Paige's room as my room. When room assignments were given out, Draco had offered to come keep me company, to which I rolled my eyes.

I pulled my trunk out and Pansy restored it to its normal size. We both dug to the bottom and I finally pulled it out. She flipped through it, her smile getting even wider looking at all the potions they could make.

"Oh we should definatly make a few calming draughts and some draughts of peace." She said, flipping through more potions, page after page, using her wand to mark each page. "Of course we should make strengthening solutions and truth serum's because you never know." She said glancing at me and I nodded. She continued flipping. "I'm sure it would be smart to make wound-cleaner and Polyjuice potion. Although that one we should start with since it takes around a month." She said and I nodded, pulling my potions equipment out of my bag, while she duplicated my cauldron and vials. Most of our time after that was spent working on potions and storing them in my trunk.

At least it killed time.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went just like every other day. I was happy that Pansy had the house elf here because we had food on the table every night. Christmas dinner had been absolutely amazing. Although, I could not help but miss my family more. I am sure they must have heard something about my disappearance, but I knew they noticed it. Not to mention both Ron and I were gone and Percy has not spoke to us in years. My mom must be a wreck. I felt horrible, but she would feel worse if I died.<p>

I just needed to keep telling myself that.

The morning after Christmas, I woke earlier than I normally do, opting to take a nap later. I went down to the front door, able to hear everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast or dinner in Draco's case since he would be going to sleep soon. I opened the front door and grabbed the paper, looking at the front page and shutting the door. Harry's face was plastered on the front page like normal.

Undesirable Number One.

I rolled my eyes as I flipped the bottom open and immediately stopped, letting out a shocked yell. I rushed to the kitchen, slamming the paper on the table receiving weird looks. Nevertheless, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at it.

_**Wanted for Questions about the Whereabouts of Harry Potter and the Death of Albus Dumbledore**_

Underneath there was a decent sized photo of Draco and myself, which is what originally caught my attention. Below our photos were slightly smaller photos of Blaise, Pansy and Colin.

_After smashing windows, several students jumped of the Hogwarts express as it was in route back to King's Cross station. When officials boarded the train for a routine check, the students seemed to suspect they were going to be questioned and jumped, apparating away. _

_Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are wanted for questions regarding the death of the late Hogwarts Headmaster. Parkinson and Zabini were seen leaving the tower moments before he fell to his death. Weasley and Malfoy were not witnessed leaving until several minutes after Dumbledore fell from the tower._

_Ginevra Weasley is also wanted for questions about the whereabouts of Harry Potter, Undesirable number one, and Hermione Granger, who has failed to show for school or muggle-born registration. Several sources say that she is Potter's girlfriend, younger sister to his best friend, and Granger's best friend of years. Other sources have said they heard her saying she knew more about their whereabouts then she let on._

_Colin Creevy was witnessed jumping and side-along apparating with Zabini. He has missed his muggle-born registration appointment. Several other muggle-born Hogwarts students jumped from the train, and have now missed their appointments. The ones witnessed jumping were Terry Boot, Justin Fitch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas._

_Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Paige Parkinson and Aria Hastings had been accomplices in helping the others escape and had been taken in for questioning. They have not been charged with anything and have all been sent home to their families. They will remain in their homes until they return to school with everyone else, as attendance is now mandatory for all students…_

"I don't know where they're hiding!" I yelled out after I finished reading it.

"We know that, but the people reading this do not." Draco said, pushing his plate away, obviously no longer hungry.

"This is going to be on the front page everyday." Blaise said, referring to how Harry had the same wanted picture and article for over a week.

"They could have used a better picture then." Pansy said, sipping on her tea, rolling her eyes. "Like we weren't expecting this as soon as Harry appeared in the paper." She said and she was right because she did say something. I just was not expecting it to be front page or suggest that I am a criminal. I guess in this world I am and I would have to guess my parents knew I was on the run now. There is no way they would believe that I knew where Harry was or that I was involved in Dumbledore's death.

The one good thing that I got from the article was that Dean had made it off the train and he was not the only one.

"It's nice to know Daphne made it out, but why wasn't Luna mentioned?" Colin asked and no one said anything for a moment, but I knew the answer. Draco finally spoke.

"She's not Slytherin. The Dark Lord will not spill pure blood if he can help it, but never Slytherin blood." Draco said and Colin cut his sausage with a little more bitterness. I rolled my eyes. Draco began to refer to him as the Dark Lord, which I never heard him do before.

"Not to mention all the stuff the Quibbler always posts about Harry being a saint." I threw in and Colin nodded. "It makes sense to take her to get her father to quit running the help Harry articles." I said and Draco nodded, admitting that it was a good reason, but his reason was probably the overweighing one.

Luna did not mean a thing to Voldemort.

* * *

><p>For two weeks, we were front-page news. Then the students returned to school in January. Underneath the bit about Daphne and everyone else helping us, they added another paragraph.<p>

…_We regret to add several notices of expulsion from school and even some neglect to follow the Muggleborn Registration Act. Dennis Creevy, Jimmy Peakes, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil…_

The list continued, but I did not care to read anymore. They were either captured or on the run like me. It would matter to me if they were on a fatality list. Besides I doubted this was the full list of those not at school. This was just the ones the Deatheaters knew about right off.

By the middle of January, we decided we needed to start making plans for when we would leave here. Both Colin and I were well enough to begin traveling. We intended on spending most of our time camping because the woods would be the best place to hide out. Pansy had two tents, much like the one we used at the world cup, except a little bigger and they could connect together. The guys had the bigger tent, while Pansy and I would share the other one.

"We will store one with Colin and one with Ginny." Draco said, handing each of us a shrunken tent. Colin took his, but was a bit unsure.

"Why do I have one?" Colin asked and Blaise spoke up.

"Your seventeen now so you can use magic. If there is an ambush, it is important that Draco gets Ginny out safely. It is also important that you get yourself out because if you are caught you will probably end up with Luna." Blaise explained and it made sense. Colin was muggle born and if we were to be separated, he needed to be on the run just as much as I do.

"This isn't the time to be noble or worry about your loyalties. You need to look out for yourself." Draco said and Colin rolled his eyes.

"So act like a Slytherin." Colin came back with and I quickly cut in to avoid any confrontation. Colin got along with everyone, but Draco and Colin did not hit it off. When it came to the whole mission they were open minded with each other, but other than that, they fought.

"We need to decide places we're going to go. So far, only Draco threw out the forest where the World Cup was held. I really think we need to think of more places." I said and it was silent for a while as everyone thought.

"There is the Forest of Dean." Pansy said after a moment. "My father used to take us camping there. It used to be royal hunting grounds." She threw in and I nodded.

"Andorra would be a good place. It's a small country in the mountains between Spain and France." Blaise said and Draco sat up.

"My mother and aunt used to bring me to Avalon, an island that was once ruled by Morgan le Fay, their favorite dark sorceress. They have a pretty big forest." Draco threw in and Colin spoke up.

"The Black forest in Germany would be good, too." He said and I noticed Pansy writing it all down. It made sense because I had no idea how they would apparate if they had never been there. For once, I was happy I was the only one who could not use magic, but this was the only time.

"My brother works with dragons in Romania, which gives plenty places to hide. Plus I know a deep forest in Egypt because my oldest brother used to work out there" I threw in, picturing both forest clearly in my mind. We continued this for a while. It did not last long though, soon we ran out of ideas, although we had a good list going.

* * *

><p>That night I sat on the back patio, just looking up at the sky, wrapped up in a warm blanket. It was cold, especially because it was the middle of January, but the night was still. I heard the door open and Draco walked out.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to me. I shrugged. Obviously, I was on watch, but Blaise had gone to bed and I wanted to sit outside.

"No reason really. Just thinking I guess." I said and he nodded. "It's weird not knowing where we will be in a few weeks or when I will see my family again." I confessed. He pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm on the patio, making it feel a lot better. I continued to look out into the sky, still bitter than I could not use magic.

"Yeah, but you knew it would be hard. Besides it won't be for forever, just until the war is over and it's to keep you alive." He said and I nodded, having heard it several times before.

"Even with all your family issues, do you still miss being there?" I asked him, knowing I was probably stepping on his toes, but I was desperate for him to open up to me. I do not know why. Maybe because everyone says he does not open up to anyone.

"Why do you always drag this shit up?" He asked me irritated. I pursed the subject.

"Because you need help. You are your father's son. You became everything he wanted you to be. Everything your parents raised you to be you became. You like a clone of Lucius." I said cruelly and Draco winced at my words.

"In case you forgot, I betrayed him as well as half of my family by just being here. Apparently I am not that much like him." Draco snapped back and I rolled my eyes. I was going to tell him everything, no matter how much it hurt him. If he remains how he is, he will end up just like his father. I hated to admit it and I would not admit it to him, but I cared about him and I would hate for him to fall into Lucius's path. I was not going to give up on him.

"Draco would you look at yourself. You are just what your father pictured you to be." I said forcefully, running a hand through my hair. I then continued. "Sure you didn't become a deatheater willingly. You still hate the world and you still push everyone away. You are your father!" I yelled, growing rather frustrated with him. Maybe yelling was a bit much, but I had been holding it in for a while.

"What do you want me to do Ginny? Cry on your shoulder so you can tell me its all okay? I am not built to do that. When are you going to understand everyone cannot be fixed?" Draco asked, growing more and more angry with my attempts to help him. I had no right to do what I was doing, but I continued to push him.

"I will never understand that. I thought we were at least friends." I said, biting my lip and crossing my arms. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, having no good response for that.

"So what? Were friends, nothing more. Why do you want to change me so bad?" He asked me, being bluntly honest just like I had been. I looked away from him and uncrossed my arms. I remained silent, not looking at him for a second. Draco eyed me; I could feel it, waiting for an answer. "Come on Ginevra?" He asked more roughly, growing frustrated again. "Why must I change if we have nothing but friendship? Why do you have to change me?" He asked harshly, saying many things that would usually be horrible, if I did not already know all of it. With that, I finally snapped.

"Because I hate your father and you're just like him." I said, my voice seething with uncontainable fury. Draco looked down, suddenly filled with guilt for pushing it. The fact that his father almost killed me seemed to be good enough for me to change him.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I am talking to you." I replied and he looked at me, wondering if he could push any answers out of me. "I call him Tom Riddle because that's who he is to me, so if you're not a deatheater why have you started to refer to him as the Dark Lord?" I asked him, the question bothering me for weeks now and it directed the conversation off me.

"Does it offend you?" He asked me back exasperated, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it does actually. I'd feel better if you called him Voldemort over-" I was speaking when Draco shouted at me, grabbing me and picking me up, running into the house with me. Needless to say, I was freaking out by his reaction as he threw me over his shoulder and ran for the stairs. He ran up the stairs as I screamed and yelled at him to put me down.

I abruptly stopped yelling when I heard several distant pops. It did not make sense to me, but I knew what to do as soon as my feet hit the ground.

As I ran to my room to grab my bag, with my trunk shrunken inside of it, I could hear the others in their rooms, scrambling around. They must have heard us and in times like this, we took no chances. I could hear movement downstairs as I swung my bag over my shoulder and went to book from my room.

"Why hello there." Lucius stood in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks with a gasp. "Now where are you going in such a hurry?" He said vindictively and I started to back up, but he grabbed onto my wrist. He smirked at me, feeling triumphant on how easy this capture was and I let out a whimper as he tightened his grip on my wrist.

He laughed, increasing pressure, before he was stopped short when we both went tumbling to the ground.

I landed roughly, but out of his grasp. I watched as Lucius reached out for my leg as I was swooped off the ground. Before I realized what was going on, the beach house disappeared and trees suddenly surrounded me.

It was not until then that I realized that Draco was the one holding me. He set me down.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled my mind still on the patio underneath the stars. It seems like every huge thing that happens, I am always ten steps behind on.

"Just get your tent out and set up camp. We can discuss this later." He said, his voice frustrated, and I did not say a word as I pulled the tent from my bag to set it up. He began to put up charms and enchantments around the area we were in, just like Pansy had.

* * *

><p>An hour later after we were set up and relaxed in the tent we finally had a chance to discuss what had happened back at the house. By now, my wrist was already bruising, but it did not hurt as much anymore after whatever spell Draco used.<p>

"His name. It's banned from being said." He explained to me, which only confused me. "My mother explained it to me once. Tom," He paused to smirk at me, which I returned, "knows Dumbledore encouraged everyone to believe '_fear of a name only increases fear itself'_. Well he wants to make sure everyone fears him and he can hunt down all those who were loyal to Dumbledore because they will say his name." He explained further and I put my head in my hands.

"So all that was my fault." I said in realization and Draco smirked a little.

"Not entirely. I really should have told you. You just always called him Tom, so I assumed you would never use that name." He said and I nodded, understanding where he came from. He was right; I would not usually have a problem with saying his name. Not like Harry at least.

"So why did you put all the protection up? Shouldn't we wait for everyone else?" I asked him and his facial expression turned solemn. My stomach flipped when I seen his face change so drastically.

"They won't be coming." He said and I stared at him in disbelief. "Colin managed to apparate away. It seems he understood our warnings that he needed to get himself out." Draco explained and I felt a small amount of relief. "Pansy was already caught and deatheaters were fighting with a struggling Blaise as we apparated away. If any of them were going to make it here, they would be here already." He finished with and I nodded, still worried. I did remember him saying that the Slytherins would be fine though. Pansy and Blaise would be back at school with Daphne and Theo in no time. Plus, Colin got away safely.

"And then there were two." I said quietly and he nodded slowly. And I thought it had been quiet before. Now I am stuck with only Draco, with whom I share a bi-polar relationship. One minute we would be fine, and then we would start fighting. I know I may instigate the fighting sometimes, but so does he. The most confusing part of it all was when we would start snogging and I could not control how he would make me feel.

"So can you cook?" He asked me after a while of silence. I sighed and shrugged a bit.

"I've helped my mom enough, but I wouldn't say I'm the best." I answered simply.

"Well it will have to do because I can't cook at all. So I'll gather the all the food and you can turn it into something edible, eh?" He asked me and I was actually surprised that he was asking and not just telling me.

"Sounds good." I said announcing my agreement. "Any other chores we need to discuss? I never really thought it would come down to just being the two of us." I explained to him and he nodded. We had started with a whole group of people and now it was just the two of us. Two people who can barely stand each other half the time, just trying to be friends. Although, the reasons we were trying to be friends are now all gone.

"Yeah, you still can't do magic. You have taken muggle studies. You can do all the non-magical stuff, while I will handle all the stuff that requires a wand." He said and I pouted, crossing my arms, even though I knew it was not something to fight. I had the trace on me and I have known for a while that I cannot use magic.

"I know that, but you just enjoy bring it up." I said rolling my eyes as he nodded his head. "I will not be cleaning up after you." I stated firmly and he laughed.

"I don't leave messes." He said simply before continuing. "We will still need to do watches. You will take the day watches and I'll take the night." He explained.

"What's the point of even having me watch out if I can't use magic." I said, still bitter.

"I'm sure if a situation arises where you would need to use magic during a watch, then it won't really matter." He said mocking me. I rolled my eyes, which I seemed to be doing a lot more with him around. "I also think we should try to camp most nights near wizarding towns. It would be good if I could slip in and get a few newspapers and supplies." He added and I nodded.

"Since I am pretty much stuck in the tent, I can read up on spells to change you appearance. Then you can learn and use them." I said, glancing over at the stack of books on the table. He nodded, although he did not look too pleased to be changing his appearance.

"I guess we should, although I like my looks." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe you will look less cold if you weren't blond and pale with silver eyes." I said and he laughed.

"My eyes are grey not silver." He said and I looked at him. I looked into his eyes, keeping eye contact. Then I smiled softly.

"Definatly silver." I said and his lips turned to smile a little, not smirk, smile. It faded quickly.

"It's not my looks anyway. My personality is cold. This isn't news to anyone, let alone you." He said covering up the fact that he almost smiled. I nodded.

"There has to be something more. Compassion or something." I said, unable to believe he was just an unfeeling person all the time.

"I shut down compassion, how else would you to become a Death Eater? I suppress virtually anything that could possibly be good inside of me." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't be all that bad." I said and he looked at me, waiting to hear my explanation. "You here with me aren't you? You are risking your life to protect me. By protecting me you are helping Harry to win." I explained and he snapped back.

"Would you rather I didn't?" He asked me and I crossed my arms.

"I don't know why that is your come back every time. You are here and you are doing something entirely good, whether you want to admit it or not." I said firmly, annoyed that he always resorted to how he could just give up at any moment. He did not say anything so I continued. "You have been doing what your father wants, talking his talk for so long that now when it is finally time to walk the walk, you got scared. Not that it's a bad thing." I said, adding the last bit to try to avoid any confrontation.

"You just think you know everything, don't you?" He asked me and I nodded a little, happy that he was not snapping on me. "Stop trying to figure me out." He snapped and I was taken aback. I gave up, rolling my eyes and grabbing a book.

"I'm going to find a spell that turns your hair red." I said, flipping open a book and ignoring whatever his comeback was to that. It became silent after that.

I flipped angrily threw my book, not even really looking for a spell. I did not feel like reading and I wanted to appear busy so he would not talk to me anymore. He got then hint as he started to go threw his things. I started to flip threw the pages slower, before shutting the book altogether. I reorganized my books a little bit, noticing out of the corner of my eye Draco strip out of his shirt, tossing it by his other dirty clothes. I was about to turn to look away, very used to his cocky, walk around shirtless side, but I stopped.

Not because I was awed by his beauty. He did not need me to awe over him for it to be known that he looks absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention I am sure he already knew I thought that. What stopped my eyes was his arm. This time it caught my attention because the mark on his arm was black, red around the edges as if it was irritated.

"Is it burning?" I asked him. That is what Tom did when he called his deatheaters, which I learned from Hermione and her enchanted coins. He turned to look at me, confused. It took him a second to follow my eyes to his arms.

"Yeah." He muttered, going to back to what he was doing. He must have felt that my eyes were still on him because he tossed his bag aside, frustrated.

"Has it been like that since we left school?" I asked him and he took a seat back down at the table that was set up.

"No. Just since Pansy's when they realized I took you and ran." He answered simply and I frowned. "I expected it to. I would be surprised and more worried if he didn't." He said which really did not make me feel any better.

"Will it ever stop?" I asked him and he nodded.

"When he dies. So hey, if Harry defeats him we will know." He said with a smirk, but I just looked down.

"What if Harry loses?" I asked him quietly and he did not answer right away. It was not nice to think about, but it was a possibility was it not? What if Harry was killed and Tom won, leaving the world to become his world.

"Yeah, well, we would be better off hiding anyway." He said after a few moments and I looked at him. Well, that was true and besides that meant that he would stay out here, just the two of us. There was hidden compassion in there somewhere.

Even if I had to look really hard.

_I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

-Hoobastank


	8. It's The Way

**A/N:** This is the shortest chapter. I wanted to add more but I really think that enough happens and the next chapter a lot more happens. So I decided to just post it as is. Besides, the power went out at my work and we had to empty the freezer off all the food. I helped the guys carry the food out and my boss said _'size is no guaruntee of power_.' Yeah I had to update after she said that.

I know the last chapter was confusing with time, but I was just trying to get time to pass. Basically they were there most of December and almost all of January. Draco and Ginny were on their own at the end of January and this chapter pretty much is all of February. Shortest month, shortest chapter. But February is the month of love...

Blaise and Pansy are mentioned in this chapter, but they will not appear again until... well later. I am trying to follow the 'Deathly Hallows' but I needed Dumbledore to be alive so the Ministry could fall in december instead of August. The trio went off and continued what they were doing(hunting horocruxs), they were able to apparate out because Dumbledore is just that awesome and can do anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_It's the way that he's in your mind…_

_It's the way that he makes you feel._

_It's the way that he kisses you._

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_-Sugarcult_

Time was lost in a matter of days. By now, it had been weeks, but I do not think it has been a month yet. Things had been rocky, to say the least, for the first week or so. We were in the smaller tent that I was supposed to be sharing with Pansy. It had a kitchen/dining area, plus a decently big center of the tent for a living room or something.

It had one bedroom and it did have a king size bed, which Draco quickly transfigured into two double beds. Most of the room was taken up now though, so all of our clothing was out in the living room, which was now partially a closet.

The bathroom was small. If you opened the bathroom door all the way, you could only get into the shower right in front of you. Right next to the shower was the sink and then toilet. The bathroom proved to have the most problems. The shower water was weak so it was pretty quiet, which made it difficult to hear if someone is in the shower. I quickly had to get used to walking in while Draco was in the shower or vice versa. One was always in the shower, the other always out and we just ignored each others presence.

Did I mention that I was also pretty much completely confined in the tent because I am an underage witch, therefore I cannot use magic. The tent became like a prison, but I chose the prison over the alternative. There was a little 'welcome rug' outside the tent that I was able to sit on to be outside when I was watching out. Yippee!

For a while Draco and I did not speak, both finding that it was not as easy to live in a small space with someone you know a lot less about than you thought you did. Soon we realized we would need to socialize with one another and it would be easier since we still had a lot that we could talk about.

We developed a little game. I guess that is what you would call it. It was a question game and basically, you took turns asking questions about the other person. Draco would get one and then I could ask him a question about anything. You do not answer it; you do not get your own question.

It was an on and off thing since it soon became hard to think of questions. If I thought of a question, sometimes I had to remember it for what I assumed was a couple days so Draco could ask one first.

I forgot that question entirely by the way.

It did not take long for either of us to realize that if we kept asking too serious of questions, we would start to bicker and fight. Mostly I tired to avoid talking about his relationship with his father and he overlooked the chamber.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him, laughing a bit. Now that the near future was so uncertain, talking about career choices seemed so unusual. It was conversation though, that we had yet to cover.

"I can honestly answer that with an 'I don't know'." He said simply and I looked at him confused, wondering how he did not have a single idea. "A lot of my traits are deatheater related and who would hire an ex-deatheater." He said and I was not exactly sure what to say, but then he asked what I wanted to do.

"I wanted to be a teacher, and then I also wanted to play quidditch. I still really wanna play quidditch, but I am sure I will be a healer. Or maybe an Auror." I said and Draco just laughed.

"Seems like you don't know either." He said and I nodded.

"Well I really want to be a Covert Auror, you know a hit wizard, but it's hard enough to become an Auror." I explained and he nodded showing that he understood.

"Well as a covert you would be sent on missions, undercover, for days, possibly weeks. The only contact you have is your partner and the one you're watching." He said and I nodded. "Well then you have experience. We've been here for at least two weeks." He said and I wondered how I would put this on a job application.

"How does it feel to be an only child?" I asked him after I realized I probably would not put 'Hiding during War' on my application.

"Well besides the fact that my father has a fair few mistresses that could have spawned a child of his, it has advantages and disadvantages." He answered with and I was surprised to hear his father had mistresses, but I do not know why I was surprised. "My cousin lived with us most of my life." He said and suddenly I was shocked about something else. I looked at him, surprised. I sat thinking for a while.

"The only Aunt I know of yours is Bellatrix because I highly doubt Tonks stayed with you." I said and he nodded, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping wide open. "That horrible woman has a child!" I said appalled that she even had a child.

"I can't tell you who she is, but she is my age. She was supposed to be a boy so that Bellatrix could hand him over to Tom as an heir." He explained and my stomach turned. That would have been horrible. "Before she could try again with her husband, they were locked up in Azkaban. My mother already had my cousin staying with us. Of course the two of us were only maybe a year old when all of this happened." He explained and I was shocked.

"Some only child life." I said with a laugh and he smiled.

"What's it like have six older brothers?" He asked and I figured it would be his next question since I asked him what it was like being an only child.

"Eventful." I said simply, smiling, and he laughed, asking me to elaborate. "Well I'm a tomboy and I've been overprotected my whole life. I am very close with all of them, but of course we fight and I am still treated differently becauseI am a girl. On the other hand, it's easier to get away with things if you're the baby and only girl." I explained and he nodded.

We also had to move around a lot. There are only so many places we could apparate and soon it was becoming harder to find new places to go than to think of stuff to talk about. Sometimes we would just walk a few miles and set up new camp.

When there was less areas for us to camp out, Draco would sneak into town and steal hairs for the Polyjuice potion. Did I mention he was surprised that I had potion after potion in my bag?

"Where did you get all of these?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Did you really think Pansy and I just sat around all the time?" I asked him, smirking a smirk to rival his own. He smirked back.

"I didn't know what you two were doing." He admitted and he was thrilled we had all of the potions we would need on stock.

Anyways, the Polyjuice was so we could change into a normal pedestrian. We would find two-hour train rides, drank half the potion before we left and the other half when we started to change back. Of course, we stopped after a couple times, realizing that if we ran out of the potion too quickly, it could be a while until we got more ingredients.

Draco had also started to collect ingredients for potions, while he hunted down food, so I could brew them. I could not use magic and spent a lot of my alone time reading. I eventually came across the spells to change our appearances. Like change our hair color, eye color, and the simple things. I forced Draco to start practicing them, learning how to change ourselves into someone else and then back again. He really did not have a choice because he was the only one who could use magic.

Then again, it was me that he practiced on.

It had taken him sometime, but he eventually got the hang of the spells. This meant I could actually leave the tent for a little bit. He would only let me go out when we were by small towns though. This was also how I heard the radio playing the real story, a not ministry approved station.

_Potterwatch_.

I asked the guy who was listening to it how to work it. He seemed hesitant at first, but eventually told me how to access the station. That is how I spent my free time now, trying to find the channel. Thankfully tapping my wand on the radio did not require actual, traceable magic. It took me a few nights of trying, but I finally managed to find it. I screamed out when I immediately recognized one of the twins' voices.

Draco was not too pleased that I screamed since he was very deep into his book, nearly falling out of his chair.

"It's Fred!" I said excitedly and he put his book down, walking over to me and taking a seat as I turned it up.

"For those of you just tuning in, we apologize for being absent from the radio for a while. It has been hard to find a safe place to broadcast. February has been a vicious month, but finally as it comes to an end we have the complete list of students who did not return to school." George said and I looked at Draco, who was now intently listening.

"From the Hufflepuff house," Began Kingsley, who surprised Draco, "Eloise Midgen, Emma Dobbs, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Kevin Whitby and Rose Zeller." He finished and Lupin spoke next, although I missed the first couple of names from Ravenclaw because Draco was surprised to hear him as well.

"Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Orla Quirke and Lisa Turpin." Lupin finished with and that meant that Luna still had not returned to school and I had no idea where she was. Although the school was not very safe now, which made me worry about the Patil twins, and even my ex Michael, who were at school.

"And from Gryffindor," Lee Jordon began and I shot Draco a look to keep him quiet. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Chelsea Robbins and Jacque Jones." He finished with and I could not help but notice our list was the longest.

"I couldn't believe this when I read this, but even some Slytherin students didn't show up to school. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have not returned to school." Fred said and you could hear the surprise in his voice. "As you may remember, all three have been on the front page for information on the death of Dumbledore." He finished with and George then cut in.

"The good news is that the paper is still printing out rewards for the capture of all of them, which means they are all still out there somewhere." George said, his voice sounding worried, but excited.

"Our best wishes go out to them and all the other students who did not return to school, even those at Hogwarts, where ever they may be." Lupin said and I could hear the broadcast coming to an end. They finished up with any updates on Voldemort and then gave the password for the next broadcast, before signing out. Draco looked at me rather impressed.

"That was actually rather good, now that I know your annoying tapping and mumbling was worth something." He said with a smirk and I playfully hit him, turning the radio to a different station. The dials were old and it was hard to see the stations. I honestly did not even know I had it packed in my trunk, until I was bored and decided to empty my trunk and reorganize it.

"I love this song." I said when I found a song the came in decent, with little static. He rolled his eyes and got up to go back to his chair. I stood and stopped him. "I'm bored. Dance with me." I said smiling, which made him roll his eyes again.

"I don't dance. I even think music is a waste." He said and I was absolutely appalled.

"Well that sucks because I love music and you're going to dance with me." I said with a smirk. He could not help but smirk back, shaking his head and holding his hand out. I happily took it, expecting that I would have to lead since he did not dance.

I was surprised when he took lead and had done surprisingly well.

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers _

_Of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_These guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know your not a fool_

_I should have known better_

_Than to cheat a friend_

_And waste this chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

-Seether

The song stopped and a new one came on, but we did not continue dancing. Our eyes were connected and our faces were barely inches apart. He held onto me tightly but neither of us moved for fear of falling into something we could not control. His eyes spoke to me in ways he never could and I swore my heart stopped. Then he realized what was going on and took a step back. I then did the same and he looked away.

"I'm going to go refill our food supply before it gets dark." He said, quickly exiting the tent. I stood frozen for a moment, before making my way to the shower. I wondered how long he would be gone since he already gathered food in the morning. Although I did not mind being alone because I had just become really confused.

I started the shower and hopped in, letting the hot water help me sort everything out. Maybe it was just sexual tension or the fact that I had been alone with him for weeks. Maybe it was because he pushed me and fought with me, not just letting me win. On the other hand, maybe it was because he was brutally honest and completely confident. Alternatively, it could be because I could talk to him with ease, not too worried about how he will look at me because he thought less of me before and because he has had a rough life so he is not one to judge.

Well except by blood status and wealth, thanks to his father.

Basically, the point of all my confusion was that my heart felt a strong pull towards him, while I could hear Colin in the back of my mind. I could hear my brothers and my parents, not to mention my other friends. I could hear Harry and everyone else shocked and disapproving of how I felt. Although I am not really sure if I can help it anymore.

I think I may be falling for him. I do not need to be told how stupid I am for falling for someone who cannot love. Falling for someone who wants no emotional connection or relationship. For falling for someone whose family wants me dead.

Falling for someone who is so entirely wrong for me that it is almost perfectly right.

I turned the water off and sighed. I had figured out nothing helpful except that my heart just leapt into something I was not ready for. Something that I was not quite sure how to handle. Something I had no control over at all.

I opened the shower door and went to step, almost getting knocked over by the bathroom door swinging open. Draco went to step into the bathroom, before realizing I was not only in front of him, but trying to get out of the shower.

"Oh." I said before I quickly shut the shower door as he shut the bathroom door. My heart raced and I waited for about a minute before opening the door again. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me before exiting the bathroom. I walked over to my bag and trunk, digging through my clothes, noticing Draco goes into the bathroom now.

I quickly dried off, tossing my towel aside. I pulled on panties and shorts, digging through my bag. I found a tank top when the bathroom door opened. My back was to him and I quickly pulled my top over my head and turned around. He was now dressed in plaid pajama pants. Shirtless because why would he wear a shirt.

"Find any good food?" I asked him and he just shrugged. He walked into the room and collapsed down on his bed, face down. I bit my lip before deciding that I should go talk to him. I walked into the small bedroom and collapsed down on his bed on my stomach. He did not move.

I started to poke him in the side and it was a few moments before he smacked my hand away, making me laugh.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rolling onto his side to look at me. "Didn't we establish no poking the last time you were bored and wanted to talk?" He said moodily. I poked him one last time, just because I had to.

"You're moody. That means I will become moody. Then we will both start to bicker, then we will fight and it will become hell here." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not moody. Just a little bit off." He said and I rolled onto my side so that I was now facing him as well.

"Well is it because of the whole bathroom incident there? It's really no big deal." I said and he exhaled nosily, dropping his head into his hand that was now propping him up.

"Are you always this nosy?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah. Are you telling me you honestly haven't picked up on this yet?" I said, smiling and he smirked, chuckling a little bit. "So make things easier and tell me what's going on." I pushed again and this time he said nothing. He looked at me and I looked back, waiting for him to say something.

He leaned towards me after a few seconds of silence. Our lips met and the kisses started short and slow, passion growing. Then he ran his tongue on my lower lip, waiting to see if I would grant him entrance. I did and soon we entered own world. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He began leaning forward so I was lying down.

Draco then began to shift a bit so that he was now leaning over me, kissing me more passionately as he did so, making me moan a little. He then took that as a signal to go further. He removed his lips from mine and began kissing down my jaw line, leading down to my neck. I arched my back as he bit my neck, mixed with pain and pleasure, which Draco took as a good opportunity to remove my tank top. He pulled it off of me, finding himself get more excited when he realized that I was not wearing a bra under the top.

He tossed my top on the ground, returning his lips to my neck, kissing his way down towards my breast. He ran his tongue around my left nipple a few times, causing it to harden and for me to let out another small moan. I then made the next move and grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back down to my lips. I kissed him roughly, pulling him over me.

He ran his hand up and down my sides as we continued to snog, just needing to touch me at every moment. He ran his hand along the top of my shorts, making me shake a bit which was another sign for Draco that it was okay to move further, even though by now he did not even need signs. He removed my shorts in one quick movement, before he dove into my lips once more.

I knew I ought to struggle, to fight his invading warmth. However, for some reason I could not bring myself to push him away, my arms winding around his neck instead, drawing him closer. I did not know why I always kissed him back. I was not in my right mind and he did that to me. My hands delved into his silky hair, nails digging in painfully against his scalp, which made him kiss me with more force, bit and pulling my lower lip. What we were doing was wrong, but for the life of me, I could not bring myself to push him away.

Draco groaned against my mouth, he was so desperate. He needed me at that moment and it made no sense. I was nothing more then a friend to him and he shared no feelings for me other then that. It was pure desire that drove him to this point. I was his drug.

I pulled back, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to regain my breath. I could feel his warm breath and lips over my neck, soft and gentle in comparison to the harshness of his teeth I was enjoying just moments before. If I were thinking rationally about any of this, I would have pushed him away long ago.

I was not thinking.

My mind was too far gone for any rational thought to cross its path. His lips were a weapon all on their own. The overwhelming need for contact grew stronger as I arched my back in response to his attention. My lungs hurt with the short pants of breath I was taking, but I did not care. I was addicted.

He was kissing me again, robbing me of my breath and whatever sanity I had left. His hands reached up to cup my face in a firm grasp, palms burning hot against my cheeks. My heart was pounding erratically, blood boiling from the sensations his hand was creating as it slipped down to my chest. His tongue stroked mine, fingers pinching and kneading my breasts. I could not control the moan that escaped my lips, back arching at his touch as he finished removing the single item of clothing I had left.

He kissed my neck, working up to my ear. He nibbled on my ear as his fingers found my entrance. He ran his finger around the outside in a teasing manner. He continued this while kissing my neck and he drove me absolutely insane by this point. I pulled his head back his hair, forcing his lips onto mine as his finger finally enters me, forcing me to moan into his lips.

There was a voice at the back of my mind, screaming for me to stop. I could not have stopped even if I wanted to, the movement of his hand causing another moan to escape my swollen lips. His teeth, tongue, lips and fingers spared me no mercy as he kissed a trail down my neck once again.

I knew it was wrong. I was betraying Harry in a way, my family and my morals by just being here and let alone enjoying his touch. It was wrong but it felt right and that was all that mattered.

I removed his boxers in one swift motion and was positioned over me once again. I threw my head back, arching as he slowly filled me with ease, letting out a moan. My nails dug into his shoulder, breaking his skin. I could barely think, my mind becoming foggier with each passing second, meeting each of his thrusts. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Pleasure was our world.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

-Three Days Grace


	9. Broken

**A/N:** Wow so I started taking a summer class this week. Oh my goodness is it kicking my ass. This moment right here is the first time since I last updated that I have not been working, at school, sleeping or doing homework. I went out once, and even then I was working on a freakin' paper. Ugh.

Anyways, I found a moment to update of course. This chapter is a bit intense I guess. A lot happens in a short amount of time. A LOT. This chapter is one of the biggest reasons for the story being RATED M so please keep that in mind, yeah? And I had to give Ginny a chance to do something besides be protected by Draco, so she even gets to save him.

Confused? I would be too... Oh yeah, I own nothing...

ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.<em>

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away._

-Seether

After that night, things changed between Draco and me. Although the first thing he did was change the two beds back into one. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. The other thing that I noticed was that we forgot about everything, both completely content with just each other. I wasn't on the run from deatheaters, I was on the run to be with Draco.

At least, that's how it felt.

We fought less. That was a significant change. We seemed to understand each other better and things got less tense when we talked. He was just so completely different from the Draco I grew up knowing. He wasn't the Draco that teased my family and friends or the one who was a deatheater or even the son of Lucius.

He was the Draco I was in love with. I know I must be absolutely crazy for saying that I am in love with Draco Malfoy, but I really am. The only problem is, although I feel like he feels the same way, he is Draco Malfoy and he may not feel the same way at all. I wasn't about to risk my pride by telling him I was in love with him when he did not feel the same way. I was content just assuming that all feelings were mutual.

Upon my realization of my feelings, I began to wonder how I was going to open up to Draco about the Chamber. If I ever wanted to know the truth about him, I would have to tell him what had happened. The only problem was I never talked about it with anyone. Some people, like my family, just don't bring it up, not wanting to trigger any other reactions.

Although everyone knows the Chamber was opened, most forget that I was the one who opened it. Most forget that I was even possessed by Voldemort, except for Draco. I'm not even sure he actually wanted to know it that bad. I am pretty sure he just wants to make sure I open up about myself, before he goes blabbing about himself.

"I almost got rid of the diary when I found it." I blurted out one night when we were laying in bed. His arms were wrapped around me and I could feel him shift a bit. He was the first person I told that to. I always felt like if I told them that, they would only find me more idiotic.

"I'm assuming after you found out it wrote back?" He asked and I nodded.

"Obviously I didn't. He had been so attentive and he listened to me. It was hard to find that in a big family, even as the youngest." I explained and he nodded. "Well I poured myself into him, all of my emotions and feelings. My secrets. Everything. He fed off my energy and slowly began to put himself in me. I didn't notice what was happening to me. There was just small spaces of time I couldn't remember." I explained to him and he nodded once again.

"He kept trying to possess you but you were still to strong." He said and I nodded, happy he understood what I was saying.

"I snapped out of it quite a few times, always no where near where I last remembered being. I began to think I was going crazy." I gave further details about places I had woken up, a few times standing in front of the entrance, but not having a clue why I was there. "He seemed to realize that he couldn't attack anyone until he could fully possess me, so he began asking more and more questions and I continued to pour myself into him. It got to the point where I had lost hours of time, a lot of it when I should have been sleeping."

"And then you opened the chamber." He said and I nodded.

"The message appeared on the wall and the cat had been petrified. I assumed it was just coincidence that I couldn't remember where I was. Then Justin came up petrified and I had blood on my hands and rooster feathers in my bed. I began to get worried that I had been attacking the students. I confessed that to Tom, who said it was nonsense. He said blackouts often happened when new students got too stressed."

"He even justified it for you." Draco said in disbelief. I nodded once again, feeling goose bumps pop up on my arms, shivers down my spine.

"Colin was attacked next and I decided that I should leave the diary at school. I began to get an itch in the back of my mind, especially when my break had been completely normal without the diary. When I returned to the school, I decided to get rid of it and that's when Harry found it." I said, making it clear that I had begun to think it had something to do with the diary.

"So he did get his hands on it." Draco threw in before I continued.

"After I seen him with it, I knew I needed to get it back before Tom started to spill my secrets, like my crush on him." I explained quickly and Draco nodded me on. "I fell back in when Tom told me he would never share my secrets because he was my friend. I was pulled back in and the next thing I knew I couldn't remember where I was when Hermione and Penelope were attacked. The school began to tighten down on rules and I began to get worried they would find out it was me."

"But you weren't at fault." He said and I smiled lightly.

"But I didn't know that. I stopped believing it was the diary's fault. I confessed to Tom that I was going to tell someone that I thought I was attacking the students." I said, my throat starting to tighten up a bit. "He made me right those words on the wall." I said and he cut in.

"Her body will lie in the chamber… forever." He said and I nodded.

"Then he took me down into the chamber. When I woke I was laying on the ground and Tom was coming out of the diary. I was weak and I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone move. He explained to me exactly how I was going to die before I fell unconscious." I said, blinking my eyes a few times to keep away the tears that threatened to fall. I was not going to cry over this. Not again.

"Then Harry came and saved the day." He threw in and I nodded.

"When I woke I was immediately hit with moments throughout the year that I couldn't remember. When Harry destroyed the diary, he broke the connection, but it also gave me those slots of time I couldn't remember back. I guess Tom's little treat so I can have memories of all the stuff I did and all the students I attacked. He used to even have me write in the diary while I was possessed so he could enter my mind deeper, fill it with his own secrets." I said, looking away and taking a deep breath.

"You can remember all of it?" Draco asked shocked and I looked at him, nodding slowly. "And it's not what you did, it's what he did when he took control of you." He justified and I smirked.

"Now you know why I hate you entering my mind at your own will." I said to him and he nodded, giving in on that one. "Your turn." I said and he knew it was coming, but he retracted his arm from around me. He sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Can't you just suffice from assuming?" He asked at one last attempt to avoid telling me.

"You had to know my story even though you knew most of it because of good assumptions." I justified and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I said that cause I never thought you would want to talk about it. Just to get you to shut up." He admitted and I nodded.

"I figured that one out. But your still going to tell me." I said and he sighed, apparently thinking of how he should start it.

"What's there to say. My father abused me and forced me to be a deatheater." He said, hoping that was enough, but when I didn't speak, he continued. "My childhood had been normal and I idolized my father for a long time. We spent a lot of time together and when he was away I had fun spending time with my mom and Kayleigh." He said before pausing and I assumed Kayleigh was the cousin he grew up with. "When it came time to go to school, she was sent off to an American school and she didn't come back over summer like I did." He explained to me.

"So she just stays at school?" I asked and he nodded, saying she writes once in a while.

"Over my second year of school, when you were mentally battling Tom, I was becoming my own person, instead of my father. He noticed this when I returned for the summer and didn't take to it very well. My teenage rebellion had began. Whenever he was home over the summer, I had always done something he disapproved of and I always told him to shove off, like the little spoiled kid I was." He elaborated and I smiled a little.

"You were a spoiled brat back then." I said and he let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, my dad changed that. Beat the bloody crap out of me two weeks before I returned to school." He said and my smiled disappeared. "It was a fluke and I had been asking for it. Well that's what my parents told me at least. I returned to school and was a normal teenager and continued to torment others just how my father liked." He paused and then continued. "Then Granger hit me and that began to open doors in my mind about who my father was. Who I was becoming. I got bold over summer again and my father realized he would have to make sure he instilled his way into me." He said, clearing his throat.

"So abusing you was his route." I said and he gave a stiff nod

"He liked his cane, the sound it made when he would crack my in the knee to get me to fall over. Or when he transfigured it into a whip, thrashing it on my back. He liked to kick my stomach and jam his foot into my ribs." He said giving detail followed by detail. His eyes were blank and looking straight ahead. His voice was empty and he just showed no emotion at all. I moved closer to him as he spoke, resting my head on his shoulder and draping my arm over his stomach. He didn't move, just remained stiff. I guess it was good that he didn't push me away.

"Did it ever stop?" I asked when he stopped speaking. I could feel him shake his head.

"That was just family matters. When it came to the Dark Lord and being a deatheater, he used magic. It only started with _Crucio_, but he soon found new ways to make sure I would agree with him. He never asked what I wanted, just would torture me until I was to weak to argue and then tell me what I would be doing." He said, his voice breaking off a bit in the end and then he stopped speaking. I lifted my head to look at him and he looked away. I realized that he had more to tell, but didn't want to say.

"What?" I asked him and he sighed, obviously fighting with himself over something. It had been a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"My father had me initiated as a deatheater before my sixth year. He failed to mention to me until after I was home that night, bloody and bruised, that my mission for the school year was to kill Dumbledore." He confessed and I was too shocked to speak. I opened my mouth, but couldn't form words. Thankfully he continued. "I had planned it all year and all my attempts failed. The cursed necklace and the poisoned mead." He said and I quickly sat up, getting off the bed. He was a bit taken aback, before he realized why I was reacting like this.

"That poisoned mead that Ron drank. The mead that almost killed me brother!" I shouted out, completely unable to control my emotions.

"You can't hold me accountable for that." He said, but even in his voice I could tell he didn't believe it himself. It may have been his actions that almost killed him, but he it was his father acting through him.

"I don't. I just need time to process this." I explained, sitting down, but still away from him. "Just give me a second. You can continue." I said and he hesitated for a moment, but then he continued.

"I couldn't do it and my father made it clear by his daily beatings over Christmas and Easter holiday that I couldn't fail. I was pretty much to the point where I was going to kill myself, before Severus forced me to speak with him. After that, he assured the Dark Lord he was better for the job because he could get close to Dumbledore, while I couldn't. My family still suffers for my inability to kill him and my father never lets me forget it." He explained and then it got quiet again, shivers going up and down my spine.

"I did." I said after a moment, my voice a bit cracked, causing him to look at me confused. "Try to kill myself I mean." I said and his interest perked, sitting up and looking at me. "It was just before my third year and I couldn't handle it anymore. The nightmares and memories. The way people treated me and the way my family looked at me and spoke to me. Everything was just to much." I explained and he looked at me shocked, never seeing it coming. I moved closer to him, telling him to light his wand and showing him one long scar from my wrist, following down my vein for a few inches. It was a deep wound and the scar was noticeable, but no one noticed because no one was looking.

"But you made it out alright." He said and I nodded, looking away to blink away tears before continuing.

"Obviously. The twins found me when they were supposed to round me up for dinner. They apparated into my room apparently. I don't know because I was unconscious by this point. I woke up in the hospital and I realized I was hurting everyone more than making them happier without my existence." I explained and he took a second to take it all in. He laid down and I scooted over to him, laying my head in his chest. He pulled the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lets just go to sleep." He said and I nodded into his chest.

"Would you consider me a fool if I said I was falling for you?" I asked before I even realized I was actually asking him if it was okay if I was in love with him. He didn't saying anything. He kissed the top of my head and we both just laid in silence until we fell asleep.

_When you said those three words_

_I kind of freaked out…_

_Shoulda, woulda, coulda_

_Said it back to you_

-Hinder

* * *

><p>March soon came and went pretty quickly and the weather became a little milder, but it began to rain more. It still snowed throughout most of March, but it was usually light and would be gone by the next day.<p>

We continued to move by apparation, walking and trains. We set aside time every night to search for _potterwatch_. Our relationship began to get stronger and even when we ran out of things to talk about, it was nice to have each others company.

However, cabin fever did set back in and the bickering picked up. Even though we worked through it better now, it was not very helpful that we had no where to go to get away from each other. Or that Draco definatly wanted sex to fix everything. I usually had a hard time saying no.

I also had begun to wonder why Blaise and Pansy weren't at school yet. They were pureblood Slytherins so why weren't they returned to school. I eventually decided that I should ask Draco about it.

"I have been wondering the same thing. It's a bit odd. Maybe they got away." He said and I pondered the idea of them still being out there.

"You think they would still be at Pansy's?" I asked him and he looked at me for a second.

"I don't know. Seems unlikely but they could be I guess." He said and I was filled with a glimmer of hope.

"We should go there next. Even if they are not there, maybe it will give us a clue to where they are at if there not at school." I said and Draco sighed, before shrugging.

"I guess it couldn't hurt any. We've been moving around for around two months I would say." He said and we then planned to make that our next stop the next time we decided to move. I then took a deep breath and spoke what's been on my mind for nearly a month.

"Draco." I said, getting his attention again. He looked at me and I licked my lips, swallowing. "When I asked if I was crazy for possibly falling for you, you never answered me." I said and he stiffened, not expecting me to jump to this conversation. Obviously assuming he never would have to have it. When he didn't say anything I decided to swallow my pride and just keep going. "Draco, I'm in love with-"

"Love is an emotion I do not possess." He cut me of, his voice dry and emotionless, no longer looking at me. "My father does not love my mother, nor does she love him. Malfoy's simply do not love." He said in a basically nondescript way. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He obviously felt uncomfortable with that. "My parents don't even love me. Love was never said in my house. I have never been in love, never even close to an emotion like that." He said and I won't lie, it kind of hurt. A lot.

"Your mother was never a bad mother, surely she loves you." I choked out after a few seconds. I simply couldn't believe he didn't feel anything for me.

"She was never a bad mother. However, I am what ties her to my father." He said, pausing for a moment. "My parents dated a little in Hogwarts, but never were to serious. That is until she was carrying my father's heir." He said simply, swallowing. "Besides, like you said I'm like my father. I've become what a mother wouldn't want." He said, trying to hid the weakness in his voice. I heard it, which forced me to push forward. How often did he have hints of weakness.

"I highly doubt you are what a mother wouldn't want or whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. He noticed, which seemed to be what made him actually tell me.

"You know my reputation, Ginny. Any good looking girl in school I have slept with." He said as if he was bragging. "Plenty of them melted in my hands, but others took some work. I quickly found that telling them I loved them worked them pretty well. I have taken countless numbers of virginities because girls believed I was in love with them because that is what I told them." He explained to me and although he went a little deeper than I thought he should, it wasn't something I didn't know. Well maybe not that he told them all he was in love with them. But I couldn't help but feel he was just trying to get me to change my mind. Maybe it was all true, but he was never this eager to talk about things with me. He would usually fight it or even get angry. Then something dawned on me.

"We got pretty worked up a fair few times. If you only want sex, why is that you never just told me you loved me to get it?" I asked him and his face fell for a quick moment, long enough for me to notice, before he recovered. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly began talking. "I love you Draco. I do not think you think of me at all like those other girls. Those other girls were meaningless flings, but we have something more. I know you know that much." I pointed out to him and he did look impressed for a single second. He walked towards me, placing his hands on my hips.

"Well reasoned. You are not like other girls." He whispered into my ear. "But I don't love you." He said simply.

"Maybe not. But I mean more than other girls. I mean something to you. You care about me enough to trust me." I said and his bit on my ear, causing weakness in my knees.

"Who says I trust you." He said, kissing down my neck, obviously trying distract me. It worked for a few moments, but I was determined.

"You opened up to me." I said and he bit down, forcing me to let out a gasp. I never liked the idea of biting before, especially the way he does. But now the way he did it, brought pain, but pleasure that I couldn't have imagined having before.

"You cornered me into it." He simply said, running his hands up my shirt as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Draco Malfoy never does anything he doesn't want to. You may not love me, but you care about me enough to open up. Besides you can tell other girls you love them, but you can not say it to me just to shut me up." I explained and he grew frustrated, pulling off my shirt and biting on my neck again forcing my knees to go weak, before knocking me over onto the bed.

"Alright. I care about you. But I do not love you and I still just want sex." He said, his lips crashing down on mine. I know I may be crazy for being okay with this, but I was not lying. I am in love with him and if he can't love me, at least he cares. He cares enough for me to accept it as love on some level.

* * *

><p>After three long, rainy days, Draco eventually caved and decided that it was time to head back to the beach house to check it out. We spent the rest of the day packing and decided to spend one last night in the tent.<p>

It was early morning when we packed the tent up. Draco packed everything up and then took my bag from me. He shrunk it down, placing it in his bag, which he proceeded to shrink. He then placed all of our belongings in his pocket. He slid his wand up his sleeve and then handed me my wand.

"Shrinking all our luggage and giving me my wand even though I'm underage? What's going on?" I asked him and he shrugged, just saying he'd rather be safe. I rolled by eyes, sticking my wand up my sleeve. He grabbed my hand and we were gone

We appeared in front of Pansy's beach house. Well I assumed it was her beach house since it was now destroyed and falling apart. Half of the roof was missing as well as the side and part of the front of the house. The once beautiful plants and trees were now dead and it was all a very depressing scene. It hurt for me to see the place like this, memories of being here over summer and during Christmas. This place had become important to me.

"I don't think they are still here." I said after a moment, while both of us just stared at the house. He nodded in agreement after a moment. I took a couple steps forward to see if I could see anything more, stopping when I realized that it was all just too depressing.

"Come on Ginny, let's go." Draco said and I nodded, turning to walk over to him so we could apparate away. I was immediately stopped short when ropes appeared tightly tied around my legs and arms, forcing me to fall to the ground, screaming as I did.

Draco whipped his wand out, rushing over to me. He quickly severed the ropes, pulling me off the ground and turning to run. We didn't get anywhere, the sight of Lucius in front of us, Draco pulling me back towards him.

He had his wand was pointed at us and before we even realized what was going on, he had a hold on me, his wand at my throat.

"It's time to go home Draco." Lucius said before apparating the two of us away. I landed on my feet, but was immediately knocked to the ground, hitting my head off of the fountain he apparated next to. He stepped over me, pointing his wand. "Let's see how long it takes Draco to get here. _Crucio!_" He yelled out and I was hit with unimaginable pain. I screamed out, but it didn't last long.

Apparently Draco didn't take that long.

I can't really remember…

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dingy, dark room. I got shivers as memories flooded my mind of what had happened. My head was pounding and my body was sore. I shifted slightly and felt a body move next to me. I let out a groan and that body sat up, but I couldn't see who it was.<p>

"Ginny?" The voice asked and I immediately recognized it as Draco's. I moved closer to his body for warmth, but mostly because I was terrified.

"Where are we?" I asked unable to hold a strong demeanor and he wrapped his arms around me.

"We're in a dungeon at my manor. We've been here for over a day and we're not alone." He said and I looked at him confused, although he probably couldn't see me very well, if at all.

"Hey Ginny." A female voice said from the other side of the dungeon.

"Luna?" I said in question, although it sounded a lot like her. I couldn't be sure though because her voice didn't have the same absentminded tone that she usually had. Her voice sounded plain and almost hopeless.

"Yeah." She said simply. "I've been here since Christmas with Mr. Ollivander. He's very sick, otherwise I would come sit by you." She said in a quiet, ordinary voice. I couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. I have only been awake for five minutes and I already felt the dungeon sucking the life out of me.

It was dark, pitch black, with no windows except the small window on the cell door, which gave very little candle light. The ground was cold, hard and wet, not to mention probably filthy.

I hadn't been awake for very long when the door swung open and I could see two wand lights. One person remained by the door and the other walked towards Draco and me.

I felt myself ripped from the ground and dragged away. The deatheater wrapped their arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I was shaking horribly by the time he took me up the stairs. Once we got to the main floor, he dropped me down and telling me to stand up as soon as I hit the floor.

I will admit that I didn't rush to stand up and I found out quickly that if you are down they will kick you.

I stood and he forcefully grabbed my arm and walked me down the hall. It hadn't been a long walk and I tried not to look around to much because if I did he tightened his grip. He opened the doors and tossed me in the room, leaving me alone.

Well not alone. Lucius stood by the window, turning around when the door slammed shut. I felt myself begin to shake more, but I tried to hold myself still. I was not going to let this break me. I prepared myself for whatever spell he was about to cast, but it never came.

"It seems there was a lot of beauty wasted on a Weasley." He said, leaning close to me, close to my ear. "But I have done worse to nameless muggles, so you should do just fine." He whispered into my ear, making me let out a small whimper. He reached his hand up and stroked my hair. I instinctively took a step back and he was not to pleased.

He grabbed the back of my neck tightly and pulled me closer to him. He roughly pressed his dry, cold lips onto mine and I wanted to scream or to cry. He pulled me away roughly and grabbed tightly onto my hair.

"I will see you again soon. I expect better corporation." He said simply, leaving the room. I lied. I felt broken already. It was maybe two seconds before a deatheater came into the room and roughly escorted me back to the dark cellar. He tossed me inside and I fell to the floor as the door slammed shut. It was mostly quiet as I crawled my way back to Draco.

"Was it Lucius?" Luna asked me and I muttered a 'yes', but since it was so quiet she was still able to hear me. "He's a real charmer. Only gets better." Luna said, her voice weak and full of sarcasm. Two things that were very out of character for Luna. I sniffed and buried my head into Draco's chest. He didn't say anything, not even sure what he could say, not wanting to know what all went on.

I was completely okay with that.

* * *

><p>It did get worse. I couldn't be sure how long we were there for, but it had to be well passed a week. Lucius had Luna or myself brought up what I assumed was once a day. It was always the middle of the night. Since the first time he took me until now, he had pulled myself or Luna out of the room at least twelve times. I wasn't really keeping track so that is just a round about answer.<p>

It also was my only way to keep track of the days though.

I can only guess what he did to Luna, but I am sure it was the same he did to me. Horrible, degrading. I felt disgusted with myself. The first few times he forced me to do things to him. I was feisty at first, but a few curses set me straight, I guess. He would have me touch him and orally pleasure him as much as he found necessary during the time span that he had me for. The fourth time he let me shower first.

I came to find out that it was no where near a gift because that would be when he touched me.

I had thought there may have been some mercy in this cruel, heartless son of a bitch. All of those thoughts we gone by the sixth night when he forcible and roughly raped me three times before tossing me back into the cellar. I cringed at Draco's touch for the first time in the dungeon and he noticed.

Draco knew. I know he does.

* * *

><p>A few days passed, four to be exact. I had just visited Lucius the previous night and was shocked when the door slammed open and one of the deatheaters at the door stormed towards Draco and myself. I felt myself beginning to shake, wondering why I was getting pulled an extra time. The light shone on the two of us and I turned away from the brightness. The was a sinister laugh and I couldn't be sure who it was. Two seconds later I felt Draco ripped from my grasp and dragged away, although he didn't go peacefully.<p>

"Alright! Lay off, I am walking!" He shouted and I could see him shaking the guy off of him in the wand light. The door slammed shut and the light was gone. It was quiet, only the sound of light breathing. I sat up and placed my back against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt alone and no one would ever know we were here.

How did I get myself into this mess?

I can't be sure how long it was until Draco came back. I would have to say it was a few hours though. The door swung open and Draco was tossed inside, stumbling until he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. The door slammed shut and I rushed over to Draco. It took me a second to find him, before I lifted his head and placed it in my lap. I know it wasn't much comfort, but it was the best I had.

"Stupid question, but are you okay?" I asked him quietly, brushing the hair out of his face, once I found his face.

"No," He hissed in pain, "But I'm not dead." He said, forcing a small laugh and the corners of my lips turned up a little, feeling a few tears slip from my eyes. What did it matter anyway anymore. No one could see me and I was probably going to die.

"Well you did everything you could to keep me from ending up here." I said and I could feel him move, shifting himself to find something more comfortable, if that was even possible.

"Don't start doing that yet. It's not over." He said, his voice was weak though and very unconvincing. Who was I to break his spirits though?

"I believe you. You've done a good job protecting me so far." I said, running my fingers through his hair, to afraid to touch anything else because I didn't know what had been hurt.

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm not sure, but it had to be a few days before anyone came down again. That is besides Lucius. I had been sleeping, curled up next to Draco when they came down. I didn't hear the door open, but I did wake up to the wand light over me.<p>

"Now isn't this sweet." It was Bellatrix and my heart dropped. Before I could process anything else, her hand was tangled in my hair, yanking me up and dragging me away from Draco as I reached out for him. I let out a shrill scream and another when she pulled me upright and the yanked me down, forcing me to stumble and fall. She laughed in amusement and then grabbed my arm, pulling me up and dragging me out of the room.

Her nails dug into my arm, but I was to terrified that I couldn't feel, even as she tightened her grip. I was dragged down a long hall with several doors, before she finally stopped at a double door. She opened the doors and walked inside, tossing me down. She shut the doors and when I didn't stand fast enough, she kicked me in the side. I fell over.

"Oh get up already." She whined in her baby voice and it made my skin cringe. I stood up and she pushed me forward, where I noticed a table. A chair moved away from the table and the figure stood, facing away from me. It didn't take much for me to figure out it was Voldemort, his snake at his feet. He turned and walked over to us, a snake like smile on his face.

"Ginevra Weasley. We meet again." He hissed at me, standing feet away from us. "Let's see how well you talk this time around, shall we?" He questioned and Bellatrix whipped her wand out, pointing it at me. I felt another shiver, but I don't know how I felt it because I was shaking so much. "Where is Harry Potter?" He asked me and I could barely speak.

"I don't know." My voice cracked and was very shaky. Apparently Bellatrix didn't believe me.

"_Crucio." _I fell to the ground, but it stopped immediately afterwards.

"Don't lie to me!" Voldemort said with fury. "What is he doing? What is he looking for?" He asked persistently, but I really didn't know. They didn't believe me and once again I felt pain coursing through my body, lasting longer. "You're his precious little girlfriend, of course he told you what he would be doing, now enough with the lying." He said angrily.

"I don't know anything, I swear Tom!" I cried out as best I could, my voice weak and full of pain. He stared evilly.

"Lies!" Bellatrix yelled and I felt the pain again, this time straight down my back as if she sliced it open, making me scream out, a horrid, loud and shrill scream. This time she didn't stop until Voldemort beckoned her to stop.

"Enough. I had hoped she would fall to my will again. Leave her for Lucius to work with. I have no time for her disrespect." Voldemort said with disgust, stepping away from me and walking away. Bellatrix left me with one more good kick, before walking away after her master.

I laid motionless on the ground, absolutely no will to move. I knew I could get up and find a way to escape, but the chances of me finding my way out of here were very low. I could hear the door open, Lucius calling for someone to bring him Draco, before he shut the door. I could hear his footsteps walking towards me.

"Get up." He said with distaste and I moved as quick as I could to stand before he got close enough to kick me.

"I don't know anything." I said quickly, doubting that he would believe me but it just kind of fell out of my mouth.

"I'm not here to question you. That is the Dark Lord's job. I'm here to break you until you can't hold the truth in anymore." He sneered, pushing me into the table, a crazed look in his eye. He leaned close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned close to my ear. "I believe I found a way to punish you and punish Draco for his disobedience. He seems to have taken a liking to you after all, wouldn't you say." He hissed into my ear as the door opened a deatheater led Draco in. "Hopefully your more of a show then your crazy friend." He added as the deatheater led Draco over.

"What's going on?" Draco yelled out, but Greyback just pushed him forward.

It was then I finally was able to the see the damage bestowed upon Draco. He was bloody, bruised and swollen. His clothing was torn and his was filthy from sleeping on the dungeon floors. Draco was led behind Lucius to the point where I couldn't even see him, but soon that wasn't my biggest concern.

I felt Lucius's lips on my neck, biting down, forcing me to cry out, his bite no where near like Draco's. I couldn't hold it in and I immediately began to feel the tears flow down my face once I realized his plan. He was going to rape me and force Draco to stand by and watch with no way of helping me. I tried to move away and he didn't take to that well.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" He said simply and I was frozen. He tossed me down on the table and I could hear Draco yelling out, but my heart was pounding so hard in my ears that I couldn't hear what he was yelling. Either way it didn't stop Lucius. With a swift movement of his wand, he removed all of my clothing on the top half. I was screaming in my mind, but no sound came out, but it didn't stop the tears from spilling out as I could feel his lips and hands touching me.

When he had his fill touching and kissing me, he removed my lower half of clothing, setting his wand down above my head. He had a sick, sadistic smile on his face as his hand ran down my abdomen, but just as his began to run his fingers around my entrance, there was a loud explosion. He moved his hand and looked away, moving out of my view.

There was a second loud bang and then I felt the ability to move. I gasped out, quickly trying to move to find my clothes. I then realized I had his wand next to me, well his replacement since Harry shattered his when Voldemort used it. Before I could do anything else but grab the wand, Draco was wrapping a cloak around me.

"We need to run now." He said quickly, helping me off the table, closing up his cloak around me. He grabbed my hand and I followed him, running as fast as I could. He led me down the hall and through another set of doors, leading into a dining room. On the other side of the room were another set of doors. He kicked them open, leading me onto a patio. We ran through the patio and into the garden. "We can apparate at the fountain." He told me and I seen the fountain in the center of the garden. We broke into a sprint, rushing for the fountain.

"_Crucio!_" The spell his Draco and he fell down, letting go of my hand. We were just a couple feet from the fountain and I turned to see Lucius was the one controlling the spell, three others running up behind him. I pulled out his wand, since the people who would be tracing me were right here. I shot a blasting curse at Lucius and he flew back several feet, breaking his connection with the curse.

I reached down and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him as close as I could to the fountain. He was barely conscious and would be entirely unable to apparate us anywhere. I froze, noticing Lucius slowly getting up. I've only practiced apparating and I was so nervous. Soon I realized I had no choice, closing my eyes and picturing the easiest thing for me next to home.

Shell Cottage.

My focus had done well enough, getting us away from the manor. However, my aim had been a little off, landing us pretty far out into the water. It took all of my strength and effort to swim to the shore, pulling Draco with me. He groaned as we reached the shore, passing out. I collapsed down on the ground, stomach down, turning my head to the side, feeling the sand grind on my face. I could see the cottage and a female figure running out of the cottage.

"Fleur." I said weakly before everything went dark.

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done a few things I regret_

_But practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense to me_

-Cute is what we aim for


	10. Falling

**A/N:** As hard as it may be to believe, the next chapter is the last one! I can't believe the end is coming so quickly, but that's why there is a sequel. I know the last chapter was a bit... well it was a bit rough and had taken me forever to write, but I don't like Lucius and I want everyone else to hate him for this story, including the readers and characters. Well the ones who don't already dislike him. And I know its weird Draco didn't expect it to be a trap, but it supposed to be kind of like blinded by the worry for his friends. The hope that they were okay and the need to know where they are. I meant to have it implied because he doesn't express his emotions. Guess I didn't do a good job. But now you know...

Anyways, here is chapter ten. ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten<span>**

_Falling is easy,_

_It's getting back up_

_That becomes the problem._

_If you don't believe_

_You can find a way out,_

_You become the problem._

_-_Staind

My eyes popped open and I quickly began to move around, trying to figure out where I was out. I felt my body, realizing I was now in a nightgown. My breathing was quick and shallow, it was dark but I appeared to be on a bed. A light turned on and I looked over to see my brother Bill sitting in a chair by the window. I sat up slowly and he walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to me, the bed shifting with his weight.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me and I was quiet for a moment, trying to remember everything that had happened the passed few weeks. After a few moments, I nodded slowly, but I knew my eyes screamed the pain I held inside.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him, remembering passing out on the beach.

"You've been in and out of it for three days." He said slowly and I was surprised, but it made sense after everything we just went through. "What's going on Ginny?" Bill asked me and I looked at him, the scars on his face still visible, but behind that I could see the worry on his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask him innocently and he smiled a little. I was his baby sister after all. The smile faded as fast as it had appeared.

"You go missing, no one hears from you for months. Then you show up on the beach with Draco Malfoy, both of you unconscious and in a horrible, near-dead state." Bill explained and I looked down. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but this was my eldest brother and it's a little late to hide it from him. I quickly was able to feel the tears coming on as I moved and threw my arms around Bill.

"They want to kill me. They almost killed me." I cried into his shoulder, which surprised him as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. After a few deep breaths and some soothing words, I moved out of his grasp.

"So you ran off with some Slytherins and expected not to get killed?" He asked me and I smiled a little at this.

"I became friends with a few Slytherins, Draco Malfoy included. Then you-know-who decided that he wanted me as bait for Harry." I explained and Bill started to nod, taking it all in. "Lucius wanted Draco to bring me to him, but instead we made a plan to leave. He's done everything in his power to protect me." I told him and he looked a bit shocked.

"How did you get so damaged then?" He asked me and I looked down.

"We stepped right into a trap. A trap that I led us into and I don't know how long we were there for. They tortured us and Lucius." I paused, my throat swelled up and I could feel his hands and lips again. I shut my eyes and then spoke. "He was just horrible." It was all I could managed to say. Then I remembered Luna and that she was still there. "They have Luna!" I yelled out, surprising Bill. Silence fell upon us because there was nothing we could do to help her right now. Bill looked at me for a while, before finally speaking.

"Is there something going on with you and the Malfoy boy in the other room?" He asked me and I was shocked that he actually asked it, before I realized that I didn't know how to answer that question.

"What?" I asked him, hoping he would assume I was clueless to what he meant, but he just frowned and I knew he could see it in my eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you two or what you think may be going on or not. The point is, you two have been alone for months. It's likely you feel something, that may or may not be something that is real. Just watch yourself okay?" He warned me, just looking out for me. I knew he meant well, but now I wasn't really sure if it was all real or not. I told him not to worry and that I was really tired. He smiled weakly, before kissing the top of my head and extinguishing the light.

"Good night, Gin." He said, before opening the door and leaving the room, shutting it behind him. I stared towards the ceiling, looking into the darkness, biting my lip, wondering. Just wondering.

* * *

><p>I woke the next day to Fleur lightly shaking me. I jumped a bit at first, when I opened my eyes, I had seen her standing above me, calming me down. I sat up after a second and then she proceeded to help me out of the bed.<p>

"I could only clean and fix ze wounds so much with you unconscious." She said her french accent still very apparent, leading me towards the bathroom. She laid a towel on the counter top, as well as a new nightgown and a fresh pair of underwear. "You can shower, jus' take it easy. Afterwards we will get you all patched up." She said with a small smile, before leaving me in the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and walked over to the mirror.

I winced at the sight of my naked self in the mirror. A lot of my stomach and ribs were black and blue, but nothing felt broken anymore. I was covered in scrapes, bruises, cuts. Whatever you could thing of I was covered in. My eyes were dark and sunken, I was also a lot more thin than I usually was. I think the worst of it all was, as I peered closer into the mirror, I could see bit marks on my neck. I could see teeth imprints and places where he had drawn blood. I had Bellatrix's nail marks in my arm and all around that area of my arm was bruised.

I had to tear my eyes away from the mirror and force myself into the shower. I choked down a sob and stepped under the hot water.

Once I was done and dressed, the next thing I knew, Fleur was cleaning me up. I stared at the ceiling as she cleaned and fixed, trying not to pay attention to what she was doing. I was facing away from the mirror and she was behind me by this point, working her way from the bottom up.

"Can you lift ze night gown so I can see your back now." She said after she finished up my legs. I shook a little, but moved my arms and pulled my nightgown up. "Oh my goodness." She said in shock, before helping me remove the nightgown.

"What?" I asked, never looking at my back. I turned my head a little to look into the mirror and I felt sick once my eyes landed on my back. There was a deep gash down my back, from my shoulder blade on the left side, down my back, following my spine, before it crossed to the other side of my back, ending at my hip. I watched as Fleur did her best to seal it up, trying to heal it.

"I can do nothing for it. I'm sorry. I only picked up so many medical spells and I cannot get rid of cursed injuries." She said apologizing to me and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I said and she moved to stand in front of me. I'm assuming she seen the bite marks because she covered her mouth. I looked back at the ceiling.

She said nothing and continued to work.

* * *

><p>I spent a lot of time, sitting in Draco's room. He was awake and alert, but his body was weak and sore. He was aggravated that he had been told to stay in bed. However, when he tried to defy Fleur's word, he immediately fell to the ground.<p>

"Zat serves you right." She had said as I had helped her get him back into the bed. After that he agreed to stay in the bed, although he did get restless. Therefore I spent most of my time in his room, just sitting in the chair next to his bed.

We didn't speak much, there was nothing to talk about. Everything too fresh in our minds, we just sat in silence, enjoying the company. All the while, a voice in the back of my head, wondering if what I feel is real.

We had been at Bill and Fleur's for over a week now and my feelings for Draco were the same. We still acted the same as we did when we were alone. Then again, I was still spending a lot of time with him in his room. It had taken me a while to find a way to say it, but I finally managed to convince myself that he may think it was a good idea. Although, I think I was lying to myself.

"I think we should go back to Hogwarts." I said and Draco almost fell out of the bed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me like I was actually insane. I guess it would take a little more work. I just wanted to be there to be with my friends, to make sure they were okay. By this point, I was sure Pansy and Blaise had to be there somewhere, but I knew Daphne was and she might know. I also wanted to see if the way Draco and I behaved around our peers would be the same as when we were alone in the tent.

Is that a selfish reason?

"Maybe." I said simply and he looked at me questioningly. "It just feels like it's where we are supposed to be. We can't stay here to much longer without putting ourselves and my family in danger. We could hid out in the room of requirement." I said, trying to reason with him. He was very hesitant. It didn't help that the last time I suggested something, we were caught.

I may be wrong, but I also think he blames himself. He is rather touchy when it comes to the subject. Although, who wouldn't be. I, however, would prefer to talk to him about it because he had been there with him. I feel he blames himself for not expecting it to be a trap.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't know anyway to get there besides the train. Last I checked it was only April, not September." He said trying to find fault and I smiled, which only confused him more.

"The train runs all year. It leaves King's Cross once a week for Hogwarts. The first, eighth, fifteenth and twenty-second." I explained, which I received an even more confused look. "Fred and George used to get suspended on occasion." I said, waving it off. He smirked.

"I didn't even know you could get suspended." He said and I laughed. "I think I'll get along with the two of them eventually." Draco said and I felt my heart melt at just the sound of him saying something about my family. Let alone talking about meeting them and getting along with them.

"And we will get there later in the evening." I explained and he looked at me, still skeptical. His face was emotionless and he was dead set on changing my mind.

"I'm sure there will be deatheaters stationed in Hogsmede. Not to mention everywhere else." He said simply, to which I smiled again.

"It's not like we haven't jumped off the train before. We pass over the black lake before going into Hogsmede. Just swim to the shore and follow it down until we see the school." I said, my smile even bigger than before. I was doing really good for thinking on my feet. It all fell together better than I had originally planned. Everything obstacle he threw at me, I had an solution for.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" He asked me and I nodded excessively.

"I'm starting to think I may even go without you." I admitted to him and myself. He looked at me and I looked down. "It feels Hogwarts is the place we need to be. We are doing no good hiding out in the woods and its not like we didn't originally have plans to hide out at school." I said to him, remembering a small discussion on hiding out at school if Dumbledore deemed it necessary. He didn't seem too thrilled with idea, but the idea that I would go on without him seemed to convince him enough.

"Well then we will have to start planning. It looks like we will be leaving on the twenty-second." He said and I was happy that I got him to agree. I kissed him quickly, yet with passion.

"You feel like trying to get up today. You should be getting ready to be moving. We only have six days and you haven't moved for over a week." I said and he moved the blankets and I helped him stand, although I could tell that he hated all of this. Not just the idea of going to Hogwarts, one of the last places we should be. He also hated how weak he was right now.

He didn't have to tell me that. I know him well enough to know that.

Draco had been really injured and although Fleur learned all of her medical skills from my mom, she was no healer. He had three broken ribs, broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention his legs were a mess and a punctured lung. Fleur had been able to heal the broken bones and fix his lung, but Draco didn't wake until two days after me. Once he had woken, he found it hard to breath and Fleur told him he would need a lot rest.

Not to mention, Bill had to pop his shoulder back in, before Fleur could do anything for the pain. He did not take that well. Although neither did Bill. I had watched as Bill tried to pop it in, causing Draco to yell curse words and call Bill names, making Bill call him names back.

I don't think they really meant any of it though.

Other than all that, he had cuts and scrapes like me, bruises galore. I was there when he woke up and he was happy to see me, which made me happy, obviously. He had an actual smile on his face, until his smile fell. It hadn't taken him long to notice the teeth marks on my neck. That was when he decided he could walk on his own and fell over. After that he asked to see my other bruises since I had seen his when I helped heal him.

I didn't show him my back. I know it probably will be hard to hid, especially because Fleur said it was done magically. Therefore it will not fade away. It will be fine, but it will always look fresh, never scarring over. I was stuck with this slash down and across my back and I was still trying to get used to that idea.

* * *

><p>With each passing day, I grew more and more nervous. I wanted to return to Hogwarts like nothing else, but from what I heard, it was not such a wonderful place anymore. Besides what McGonagall had told me, Bill had given me a clearer idea when he found out what we were planning.<p>

"Ginny, that's suicide. They have deatheaters for teachers and you being wanted by them and just strolling into Hogwarts!" Bill had not taken it well in the least. Draco was going to try to talk to him, but I asked him if he could just let us talk, brother to sister. Draco agreed, walking away slowly. He was doing a lot better.

"Going back is right." I said and he shook his head.

"Ginny it is a deathtrap. Draco can hardly move and you want to leave in two days." Bill said and the sentence wasn't that great, but it was nice to hear a brother of mine call him Draco.

"He's moving just fine. I'll be on Hogwarts grounds so I will be able to use magic without setting off any red flags, anyway." I explained and he rolled his eyes. "I can't stay here anyway. I'm surprised they haven't come here looking for me yet." I said and he sighed, hating himself for knowing I was right.

"I was wondering about that. They already checked The Burrow and Aunt Muriel's for you." He admitted and I nodded. "I haven't told mom you're here for that reason. I know she will kill me because she is sick with worry, but I understand the situation. I can't just look at this situation with you as my baby sister, but it's hard not to." He explained to me and I nodded.

"Draco and I will have to be leaving anyway. If I can convince him that we need to go to Hogwarts after it was my idea to go to the beach house, then it has to be the right thing to do." I argued with and he nodded slowly. I really wasn't going to tell him about us going to Hogwarts, it had just accidentally came up in conversation.

"What happened to my baby sister?" He asked, pausing. "Even last year you weren't this grown up and I thought you were too grown up then." He said and I shrugged.

"After the ridicule at school, the fight and being on the run to save my life. After being captured and tortured for information I didn't have. After finding that my Slytherin friends stood by me when everyone else had their doubts. I guess all of it opened my eyes." I explained and he looked at me confused.

"Ridicule and fighting?" He asked me and I laughed. I explained to him the rumors people had begun to make up because I was friends with Slytherins and the trio wasn't at school. I explained to him the fight and the fact that I can't remember almost three days. "The paper said you were seen coming down from the Astronomy tower after Dumbledore fell." He said and I nodded, telling him it was true.

"I had been up there late after class. Pansy, Blaise Draco and I were working on plans for when we were going to leave school. Dumbledore had been missing from school for a while and we planned to tell him of our plans in case he had a better idea." I explained to him, continuing on to when the trio appeared and Dumbledore had been on the ground. I explained how Draco hid us in a corner and we watched as the deatheaters came and as Snape killed Dumbledore.

"So you seen him do it?" Bill questioned, although I had just basically said that.

"Yeah. To make it even more interesting. He had seen Draco and me. When we heard more footsteps approaching he told us to hid. Then him and Dumbledore had a whispered conversation before more deatheaters entered the room." I explained and he didn't need to hear the rest. I explained how after that I spoke with McGonagall. How she told me that given the circumstances with the school and my situation it would be best that I did go into hiding.

He gave up on fighting me over it.

* * *

><p>The two days passed quickly. I suggested to Bill and Fleur that they go to mom's for brunch. I was sure she needed the reassurance and I didn't want them here when I left. I said my good byes the night before and when we woke at nine they were gone. Draco wasted no time in using his strength and a empty house to keep me in bed with him until we were running late.<p>

After we both hastily got ready, we drank some Polyjuice potion. We looked exactly like some muggles from some town were staying outside of before we returned to the beach house. It would only last long enough for the train to leave the station, but that was all we needed. We then apparated to the train station.

I could tell Draco was very relieved when he was able to pass through the wall. He seemed to still have doubts, but they were wiped away when we stood looking at the Hogwarts Express. We smiled at one another, before noticing a man approaching. Draco elbowed me, which made me assume the man was a deatheater.

"What business do you have at Hogwarts?" The man asked, looking at me. Of course, ask the girl.

"I have to see Severus about something of dire importance. Since he is so busy as headmaster now, I will be going to him." I said, before glancing at Draco. "Since I will be out there for a week, I dragged along my boyfriend." I said, smiling in Draco's direction.

"Names?" He asked, obviously excepting our excuse. Now he was just checking our blood status. How nice.

"Rodger Davies." Draco said and the guy nodded, looking at me.

"Penelope Clearwater." I said because Percy's only girlfriend was the first thing to pop in my mind. He nodded, chuckling a bit to himself, leading us up to the train door and opening it.

"The Granger girl was caught last night using your name." He said, laughing and shutting the door behind us. I felt sick. Draco had to push me forward, finding us a compartment. We sat down and were silent until the train took off.

"You think they will notice when Penelope and Rodger don't get off the train?" I asked him and he sent me a look, not thrilled that neither of us thought of that.

"We will need to hurry to the damn room." He said, his tone not thrilled as he spoke of the room of requirement. That gave us maybe an hour to swim, get to the school and get to the seventh floor. That is depending on how long it takes the train to get into Hogsmede from there and how long it takes them to search the train before realizing we're gone.

The train ride was boring and I ended up sleeping threw most of it. I was woken up by Draco when we got closer to the castle. We exited out compartment in the back and headed further up, towards the middle, before walking into another compartment. I watched the hall as Draco put up a silencing charm and then smashed the window.

"This is it, are you ready?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I nodded, taking hold of his hand. We both climbed onto the seat and jumped into the middle of the lake. Draco immediately released my hand, yelling at me to swim. The water was cold, which I had expected, but it felt wonderful.

It wasn't just any lake, it was the lake outside Hogwarts.

We reached the shore, Draco beating me even though my brother didn't think he was ready. Draco didn't like to be weak and I could tell this was a lot for him to be doing. He was going to push himself though. He didn't like having people help him and he didn't like pity.

If that wasn't already obvious from hiding his father's abuse from people who already knew what was going on.

As soon as I walked out of the water, Draco hit me with a drying spell. I must say it felt a lot better then walking around in cold, wet, heavy clothing. We began to walk along the shoreline and I tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my way.

As we walked around the bend, the sun was setting and I could see the castle in the distance. I began to speed up, making sure to watch for any movement. If Hogwarts was as bad as they say, I didn't want to be wondering around the grounds at night. Draco seemed to get the hint as we both ran towards the castle.

Upon reaching the castle we were both out of breath, but still moving. The castle was a lot further than I thought it was. Draco ran up the steps first and I slowed to a stop as he slowly opened the door. I watched him peak inside, before waving me up as he walking inside. We both looked up and down the hall before booking for the stairs and running up them. The school seemed quiet and empty and it was surprisingly easy to make it to the room of requirement.

"The door is there?"

"Well if we can see it, that means we're welcome." I said and he gave me a look. I walked up to the door and opened it, walking inside, causing everyone in the room to stop moving. Now by everyone, there was actually a lot of people in here. Everyone from the D.A that was still in school was here, all looking as if they had been fighting a war before they went into hiding.

Before I could process anything, I was being hugged and could see Daphne running up throwing her arms around me. Blaise walked up, towards us, the guys sharing a quick hug.

"How long have you been here?" I asked and Pansy released me.

"We got back to school and Daphne was already hiding out here. The school and deatheaters don't even think we made it back here." Pansy said laughing and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, neither did we." His voice a bit bitter, which she noticed. Pansy walked over to him, but now I was distracted by Neville. Behind Neville was Lavender, the Patil's, even Seamus was glad to see me. I could hear Draco telling Pansy to lay off.

_Welcome home_, I thought to myself with a small smile. It felt right being here, I felt so much better now.

* * *

><p>I laid on the couch reading and relaxing. It was getting pretty late so mostly everyone had gone to bed. I, however, was no where near tired, so I sat on the other side of the room. I was deep into my book when I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I looked up to see Seamus standing in front of me.<p>

"Dean told me what you told him. To be ready to run." He said and I nodded. "Yeah, well I guess I was a bit wrong about you." He said and I smiled. It seemed to be good enough for him, saying good night and heading off to bed. I never blamed him for the way he treated me. He was my ex's best friend.

I was barely able to get back into my book, when I felt someone else standing next to me. I once again looked up, but this time I seen Blaise sitting next to me. This time I shut my book, setting it aside. I never expected Seamus to want to sit around and talk. Blaise, however, I was sure he wanted to talk.

"I'm glad to see your alive." He started with and I laughed, which made him smile a little.

"Did you have doubts in Draco's ability to keep me alive?" I said, still laughing a little. He shook his head.

"I knew he could." He said simply, before getting to his point. "What happened to him? What happened to you guys out there. You both look as if you already fought a war." He asked me and I must admit it didn't surprise me.

"Well we heard you and Pansy still weren't at school. I thought, mostly hoped, that you both were still at the beach house. I convinced Draco that we should go back and check it out." I said and Blaise seemed shocked alone by me saying I convinced Draco. "It was a trap. Lucius was waiting for us. We were caught." I said and he stared at me shocked and appalled. I told him about the dungeon and how we were tortured for information. Well, I told him about Bellatrix torturing me.

"Did she mark you?" He asked, confusing me, which he noticed. "She likes to torture and she uses magic to leave permanent marks on her victims. It pleases her master." He said, which made me realize that Draco must know this as well, wondering why he didn't saying anything. I nodded my head, before turning around and lifting the back part of my shirt up to the back of my neck. He made a surprised sound and I quickly covered it back up. I didn't like thinking about it.

"Yeah, she's a pleasant one." I said, rolling my eyes. Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. He did this a few times. "A question even you can't ask." I said with surprise, which helped him ask.

"Is that where you got the teeth and bite marks?" He asked and my instinctively went up to cover that one spot on my neck that was visible. Most of my bruises had faded, except some of the worse ones around my ribs and stomach.

There were still three bite marks with teeth imprints. The ones that had pierced skin, causing me to bleed. They were still bruised and Fleur apologized about fifty times when she said they may scar.

"It seems Lucius likes to torture his female prisoners a special kind of way." I spat with distaste. Stupid emotions, I thought when I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I blinked them away as I continued to speak. "He even brought Draco out to enjoy the show." I said and Blaise was practically floored.

"He raped you in front of him." Blaise said in a harsh whisper, trying to keep his voice down. I shook my head excessively.

"Not that time." I admitted and Blaise looked hardly relieved, which is how I felt when I woke up remembering all of it. "He touched, kissed, bit and stripped me down. Draco managed to blast him and Greyback." I said, my sentences choppy and I pretty much left him to fill it all in. I really just wanted him to have an idea, he didn't need details. He seemed to get the idea. "He hasn't taken anything to well since it all happened. Lucius caught him before we left and Cruciated him until I could blast him back. Draco couldn't move and I apparated us to my brother's." I explained and Blaise nodded.

"I knew he was acting different. He wouldn't tell us what happened and he looked so weak and damaged. I was getting worried. I know he isn't really open and sensitive, but I'm still his best friend. He still tells me everything. Sometimes it takes a few drinks, but that doesn't work if he refuses to drink." Blaise said, pausing and then continuing. "I have never known Draco to refuse alcohol. Especially to go lay down and just go to bed." Blaise explained and I nodded slowly.

"He's weak. My brother said it was too soon for him to be doing all of this, but after I got Draco into the idea of coming back, his mind was set. He was in bed for a week and a half and then had six days to prepare physically for this." I said, explaining the wounds I had to help clean and how he didn't even have enough energy to hold his body weight up.

"Now is there a specific reason why Lucius would want to do that in front of Draco?" Blaise asked me jumping back to the Lucius subject and I shrugged, not thrilled to be talking about it. This was Blaise though and I was always so comfortable talking to him.

"He said because he seems to have taken a liking towards me. Like he thinks something is going on between us." I said, remembering his words and how he said it. Blaise stared at me hard and I froze.

"Is there?" He asked me and I felt trapped. His voice was almost harsh, as if disapproving that I was possibly involved in his best friend. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"No." I tried at first and he gave me a hard look. I wasn't sure if he was more displeased that I was involved with Draco, or that I tried to lie about it. "I'm not sure what's going on between us." I said because that was actually more true than saying yes.

"I'm taking a shot in the dark, but I'm guessing you slept with him and then you fell for him and now your wondering if it was real or a mind trick." He guessed, which I don't know if it counts as a guess if it was absolutely correct. I bit my lip, nodding.

"It just happened like a smack in the face. I wanted to be with him and I know he says it's not possible, but I couldn't help but think he feels the same. But then again, it is Draco Malfoy. One of the many reasons I wanted to come home." I explained and he nodded.

"To see if it was real?" He asked me and I shrugged a little now that I had more time to think about all of it. It tended to happened when Blaise decided he wanted to talk to me.

"Mostly yeah. I wanted to know if it was actually something that was going to happen or survive in the actual world. Another part of me wanted to stay with him in the forest. Just stay there and not have to worry about anything ever again. That really made me realize we needed to come back, before I fell too hard." I said and Blaise smirked a little.

"It's a little hard to fall easy, don't you think?" He asked me and he had a good point. I was probably going to be hurt either way if it wasn't real. I rolled my eyes, changing the subject to a less depressing one.

* * *

><p>The following week passed slowly. It was like being stuck in a bigger tent with more people. There was nothing to do during the day and everyone strongly discouraged going out at night. The most interesting thing out of the whole week happened at the end of it. What I thought was an empty portrait, was not at all. I had been laying on the couch, talking with Draco and Blaise when something appeared in the portrait.<p>

Neville got up quickly and then proceeded to climb into the photo. Draco and I were both sitting up by this point, watching him climb through and walk away with the portrait girl. Blaise laughed when he seen our shocked faces.

"I reacted the same way. It connects to some beat down bar in Hogsmede. The barkeep is a little bitter, but helpful none the less." Blaise said, explaining how he had seen Neville go through the portrait a few times. We stared at the portrait in silence for a while, before we could see Neville walking back. Running back actually. He poked his head out.

"It seems three muggleborn Gryffindors ran into Hogs Head to hide." He said and I watched as Chelsea, Dennis and Colin climbed through the portrait. I could not even describe how fast I was up, jumping over the couch and darting over towards Colin. I hugged him tightly, laughing because I was so happy to know that he was okay.

"The three of us have been hiding out and moving from place to place without magic. We didn't even know we were anywhere near Hogsmede." I heard Chelsea saying as I pulled out of the hug. I dragged Colin over towards the couch, asking him how he met up with them.

"After I left the beach house, I apparated to a camping ground we used to go to as kids. Dennis and Chelsea had been hiding out there. She's exaggerating. I could use magic, only they couldn't. Well she could because she is of age, but she is just superstitious." He explained. Now we had someone else to ask questions. To focus our amusement on. While Colin spoke, I could hear other students talking about how more and more people were showing up. Even in this small room, people began to develop rumors about the trio returning. How the trio the returning would mean a Hogwarts Revolution.

_We will fight or we will fall_

_Till the angels save us all_

_We are young but we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

-Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>The next two nights were uneventful and the three newcomers quickly learned how Hogwarts was no longer a paradise, not only for muggleborns. None of us left the room, except the few times to get food. It's not like the rest of the school didn't know there were students hiding out in the school. It was just hard to keep track of all the students hiding out, waiting for a revolution.<p>

I don't know how all of them did this for months. Then again I did, but we got up and moved around, not just sitting in one room with several other classmates. Although this returning had not helped me make up my mind on Draco, because I still felt the same about him. We had begun spending less time together because there was more people keeping us busy. When we did have our moments though, they were perfect.

The portrait once again appeared, well after curfew that night. Neville once again climbed through the portrait and walked down, disappearing. I sighed and listened to Pansy and Daphne talk about what we were going to do when school ended and it came time to go home.

I hated to admit, but they had a point. I didn't know what we were going to do, but going home would still put me in danger and I was pretty sure Draco wasn't too welcome at home. I listened to them discuss strategies and plans. By this point, I was so sick of this running and hiding. What good was getting done.

Neville reappeared in the portrait and then there was a commotion as everyone began to get up and shout, crowding around the portrait. Pansy and Daphne stopped talking to look over to the group of people. I could finally make out what was going on.

Red hair.

"Harry! You all came back." Everyone began to shout and talk about revolution, while the trio looked absolutely shocked. They hadn't expected any of this, although neither did I. The difference is I was ready for the revolution, they weren't here for that reason. Soon the crowd figured that out and the students became increasingly upset.

Although, the trio didn't expect to see old DA members to start entering the room. Several people walked into the room, the first two I noticed were Luna and Dean. I left my group and went over to them, Luna looking much like I did after leaving the manor.

"Hey Ginny." She said, hugging me. I could tell she was happy to see me, but her enthusiasm was gone. I was just happy to be out of that place and that she made it out. I hugged Dean quickly, before Seamus got to him. I turned away from the two guys and then I seen the twins standing close to the trio. I walked over to them as Harry began to explain to everyone what he was looking for. He needed someone from Ravenclaw to take him to the tower. Cho was about to offer, until I accidentally stepped on her foot, offering up Luna, who was more than willing.

Now don't get my wrong. I am completely crazy for Draco, but Cho was not going to help Harry any with his mission. She just wanted to get with him and well that only bothered me because she got with Draco, too. A little thing I heard someone mention once.

I hugged the twins and went to go say hi to Ron and Hermione, but they were gone. The twins then bombarded me with questions about where I had been and what had been going on. I once again found myself explaining the story from my friendship with the Slytherins to being on the front page. I explained Draco risking his life to protect mine and being captured and tortured for information. I explained everything to them. Well I might have skipped over anything involving Draco and myself. I also didn't feel like mentioning Lucius, subconsciously moving my hair to cover my neck as I spoke.

Neither of them really had much to talk about afterwards. I didn't really blame them. The room grew silent and I walked around a bit as every held casual conversation.

"Wanna go see what's going on?" Blaise asked me and I nodded, following him towards the doors. We both quickly slipped out. It was dark in the castle, but we were close to the a set of windows. We walked to them, looking out onto the grounds.

"You think the end is coming?" I asked him as we leaned against the stone wall. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Part of me does, hence risking bringing you out of the room. I'm not about to risk Draco's hard work to keep you alive to just enjoy the stars. It seemed none of them realized we would miss everything by staying in the room." He said and I got what he meant. If the trio never came back to the room, we would all be sitting in there with no idea what was going on outside of the doors.

"We have a problem." Draco said, surprising both of us. We turned to look and he was breathing kind of heavy, as if panicked and had been rushing.

"Your supposed to be taking it easy." I said and he rolled his eyes, not listening to me and rolling up his sleeve.

"He's gathering everyone." He said, the mark on his arm burning again, darker than I had seen before. After we had been captured, the mark returned to normal because he had finally gone to Tom. Although not willingly. The three of us exchanged looks, before hearing someone coming. We both looked in the direction, before McGonagall appeared. She almost walked right passed us, before seeing, what I assume, my red hair.

"Miss. Weasley?" She stopped, looking at the three of us. "Well let's go. I'm assuming he is on his way." She said, looking at Draco who still had his sleeve rolled up. He looked away, rolling his sleeve down.

"One second." I said and she watched in bemusement as I opened the doors to the room of requirement. I quickly called everyone out and McGonagall watched as everyone walked out, my parents and brothers included. To say the least, I was smothered by my mother, but I didn't care.

"What the hell were you thinking, young lady?" Her voice stern, but she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I smiled and hugged my dad before telling them there would be plenty of time to talk about it later. I didn't want them to have any reason not to let me fight. We followed everyone else to the Great Hall.

_It's been a long time coming_

_And the tables turned around_

_Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not running_

_It's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is going_

_One of us is going down_

-Sick Puppies


	11. Diamond Eyes

**A/N:** Okay so this is the last chapter. Kind of short, yeah I know. Pretty much wrap it up and you all may kill me for the end. Sorry bout that, but the story needs to lead to the sequel. I will post sequel when I feel that everyone wants it to be posted. It will be called _Secrets_. Draco/Ginny, rated M. All the same haha. Then again, I'm not gonna post it if I'm not sure people will actually read it. Let me know if it is worth it to post it. Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed for this story. You guys are all awesome!

So who has seen part 2? Did everyone like it? It made me feel old and cry a little to know it's all over. Hope everyone loved it and I hope not to many of you try to kill me for this chapter. Well mostly the end of it...

Well ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_I'm on the front line_

_Don't worry I'll be fine_

_The story is just beginning._

_I say good bye to my weakness_

_So long to the regret_

_And now I see the world _

_Through diamond eyes._

-Shinedown

Here the battle was beginning and I was sitting in the room of requirement. It was too dangerous for me to be out there. It was not just me in here though. I sat with Dennis, Jacque, Aria, Paige and Astoria. All of us eager to fight, but were told that we were too young. Colin and Chelsea did send us an apologetic look as they ran off to join in battle.

I did kick stuff for a while. I grew restless. The idea that my entire family, all my friends, everyone who mattered so much to me were out there. Fighting for a cause that I believed in just as much as them. So what if for another three months I would be underage. I will be just as ready now as I would be in three months.

After what I had endured in my life. My possession and this passed year, everything I had done and all the training we worked on. The torturing. However, none of it was good enough to let me fight when I have more reason to fight then half the people out there.

To make it worse, more and more people were coming threw the portrait, heading out the door to battle. It was like mocking the fact that I could not leave. I was not surprised when I seen Tonks come threw the portrait after Lupin said she would be home with Teddy.

"Ginny!" She said, hugging me. She had the same fight in her that I had. It did not matter what kind of pain we went through beforehand, torturing or childbirth, we still wanted to fight for this. She did not stay long, rushing off to the battle.

I collapsed on the couch, the quiet finally getting to me. The door swung open and I jumped up quickly noticing Harry was the one standing at the door. He told us he needed the room and that we would need to get out. I did not need to be told twice. I booked out the door and away from the room; although I am pretty sure Harry said I would have to go back in.

That was if he could find me. I ran down stair after stair, avoiding ones that were moving. I got down to the second floor and ran up to the window so I could see what was going on. There was a fierce battle going on, lights flashing by and loud explosions. The world was actually shaking beneath my feet as Hogwarts was under attack.

I could see Chelsea, now being joined by Jacque. They kept their backs toward each other, each of them partaking in a duel of their own. Chelsea took on Travers, while Jacque was dueling Avery.

I began to shoot spells at open targets. I had a good position to see what was going on. Although it did not take long for a deatheater to notice me. He sent a blasting curse towards the window I was hanging out of at that moment. I dove to the ground, rolling away to avoid falling stone.

"I thought that was your red hair." Blaise said, helping me up. I smiled, before the two of us went back over to the window, which was no just a hole in the wall. We did a lot better with two people, taking down more and more deatheaters.

We were doing great and it was just luck that I turned around to see two deatheaters running up the stairs. I let out a surprised yelled, quickly turning my aim over to them, not even able to process more than that they were deatheaters. Blaise noticed my attention change, which made him turn and start shooting and blocking curses.

Jets of light flew passed me and I dove out of the way, shooting jinx after curse. I dodged a particularly nasty blasting curse, shot by Nott, that put a huge hole in the stonewall. I covered my head as pieces of stone flew in all directions, one knocking out Jugson, who Blaise had been dueling.

Both of us took Nott's shock as an open shot. He flew back several feet, landing and not moving. I glanced out of the hole in the wall, before looking at Blaise. Everyone who had been battling was gone. How long had that gone on?

"We will go to the Great Hall." Blaise said and I nodded, following him down the stairs. I did a good job keeping up, but then I stopped, letting him run ahead of me. I looked around, sure that I had heard something. I turned around when I heard it again. It sounded like someone was crying. I walked over to the other side of the staircase, my eyes landing on Lavender.

She was slightly delirious and she had a gash on the side of her face that looked like it went from her forehead to collarbone. She was muttering something, but I paid no attention, lifting her off the ground, supporting her all the way to the Great Hall.

I kicked the doors open and it took barely two seconds for Pavarti and Padma to come running up to help Lavender to the table. It was then that I noticed my family sitting at the table. I was wondering what was going on, that none of us were battling anymore.

I missed something. Maybe another echoing message like the one telling everyone to hand over Harry.

As I walked towards my family, I noticed the bodies all over the hall. My stomach began to turn and I felt horribly sick. I began to walk quicker to my family, but it did not take me very long to realize why they were all distracted. Why they were crying and why my brother George looked more depressed than I could ever imagine one of the twins looking like.

"Fred." I gasped out, my stomach dropping at the sight of my mom draped over his lifeless body. I wanted to scream, to run, but I could not take my eyes off of his lifeless body that my mom was crying over currently. I finally went to run, but my brother Bill was right there behind me. He stopped me and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Great Hall for an hour, waiting. Man was I sick of waiting. Each second that ticked by made me more and more sick. The trio was missing and I have not seen any of my Slytherin friends since Blaise ran into the hall.<p>

The oak doors opened, revealing Hermione and Ron, which helped but made things a lot worse to. I ran up to Ron, stopping him before he could see Fred, hugging him tightly. I was happy that he was okay. I hugged Hermione next, able to hear Ron behind me when he finally seen Fred.

Then I heard it. Voldemort spoke. Speaking of how we all fought valiantly but our hero was killed while trying to save himself. I exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron, wondering if he was just making it all up. They looked just as confused as I did.

"We have his body as proof…" The words echoed in the hall and I did not hesitate. I pushed passed the other two, who were right behind me a half a second later. Soon I could hear everyone rushing towards the grounds, the three of us leading the way. He could not be dead because everything I did this year was to make sure he could win this war. He could not be dead because he was supposed to save our world. He could not die because he was, at the very least, my friend.

"No!" I let out a horrid scream when I realized that Hagrid was indeed carrying Harry's body. Hermione and Ron noticed right after, their reactions much like my own. Realization passed through the crowd like a wave, some crying out and others turning away. People began to pass me, but I did not move anymore. It was not supposed to turn out like this.

Everything happened so fast after that.

Harry disappearing, people screaming, Neville chopping off the snake's head.

Soon I was standing in the middle of the battle, quickly joining in, shooting off curses. I moved my way to the outside of the battle, trying to see it from all directions. I was ducking and jumping, blocking and shooting.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a deatheater by the edge of the forest. He glanced back at the battle and then began to head in the forest. I did not think he should be hiding out, or whatever he was doing, so I took off down the hill, heading to the forest. As I got closer, I shot off three spells.

He had not seen me coming and all three had hit him directly, knocking him down. I headed towards him to check him out, when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Ginny." Daphne said, running over to me. I was thankful to see someone on my side. "Why aren't you in the room?" She asked me, which I thought was strange since we were in the middle of battle. We continued to move and dodging stray curses. I opened my mouth to say something to her, when a jet of green light shot right between us. We both dove to the side, turning around, pointing are wands at the caster.

Lucius.

He shot off another spell and I blocked it, while Daphne shot a curse at him. He was shooting off curses and blocking ours without a problem, while the two of us struggled to keep up. I did manage to get one curse to hit him, but it barely left a scratch.

That made me even more anger. He shot a curse at Daphne and I wiped my wand out and sent a blasting curse in his direction. The ground in front of him exploded and he flew back several feet. I turned to make sure Daphne was okay, but her attention was directed on a not moving Lucius. I held out my wand as we walked around the hole I blasted into the ground. He was not moving and this thrilled me, but before I could process my excitement, he was standing with his wand pointed out.

Before I could react, he shot a curse, but not very well aimed, hitting my left arm. The curse had still been strong and I swore I felt the bone crack. I let out a gasp of pain and he laughed.

He was closer now and I was having a hard time helping Daphne because of the pain in my arm. I refused to give up.

When I was sure that he was going to be through with us soon, a jet of light hit him, sending him flying back several feet, landing on his back. Daphne and I turned to see Draco and Blaise running over towards our battle.

"Go!" Draco yelled to us, as his father stood, looking furious. Draco yelled at us to move and this time we both took off running. Neither of us looked back towards the forest as we ran up the hill, dodging curses and shooting at any deatheater in sight.

"Ginny." This time it was Colin, "Look out!" He yelled, shooting off a curse straight passed Daphne and me as we reached him at the top of the hill. We did not even need to turn around to know who it was, hearing the cruel laugh of Bellatrix. We stood on either side of Colin and pointed out wands as we she walked towards us, laughing.

"This should be fun." She said, before she started, shooting off curses one after another, giving us little chance to do much but block. Bellatrix's aim was dead on and she shot off the spells so quickly that we were lucky if one of us got a curse out for every three or four of hers. I could feel the pain in my arm as it swung limply, but I ignored it, trying to watch her every move.

I was knocked several feet back, landing roughly. I did not take a second to react to any injuries, quickly standing back up. I ran back over to them as Bellatrix shot off three jets of green light, one just missing Daphne.

Colin blocked one of the curses, but was hit immediately after by a second one in the stomach.

My mind screamed as I watched him fall to the ground, his eyes staring lifelessly out. Within that rage I felt, I managed to catch Bellatrix off guard.

"_Crucio_!" I yelled, hit her directly and she fell to the ground, screaming. The sound of her scream only made me want to torture her until she went insane. Watch her squirm in pain so she could harm no one else.

As Colin's death set into my mind, my curse weakened and she managed to throw it off, quickly standing as if it did nothing to her.

"Wee Potter's girlfriend can torture." She said in her childlike voice, laughing and rejoining the battle against only Daphne and me now. She shot a curse at Daphne and I ran towards Bellatrix, shooting one at her.

They both blocked as I ran passed Daphne and Bellatrix shot another jet green light right at me, forcing me to dive to the ground as it missed me by mere inches.

A scream was cut short behind me and instead of standing, I turned to look. My breath was taken away once I seen Daphne laying just feet from Colin. I turned back around to see Bellatrix now standing above me, her face twisted with a hateful smile.

"Let's see how long until you go insane." Bellatrix said, immediately hitting me with the Cruciatus Curse and I screamed out. I felt all the pain of the battle on top of feeling as if I was burning from the inside out with thousands of knives stabbing me.

She was standing so close and the pain was so unbelievable that I just wanted her to end it. I did not want to fight anymore and I just wanted to join Colin and Daphne, away from all of this pain.

Then the curse stopped and I did not hear the sound of her laugh. I opened my eyes and realized she was no longer standing above me. I quickly got up, my desire to give up gone as Luna and Hermione came running up to join me.

Bellatrix was back and ready to fight the three of us. She seemed to be stronger now, or perhaps I was just weaker. I hated to think of her beating any of us and decided it was time I aimed to kill with her. Before I could she shot off three killing curses, which Hermione blocked and missed Luna and me by inches.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Before I knew it, my mom was in a duel with Bellatrix, telling the three of us to back off. It was a fierce duel and Bellatrix took a moment to laugh at my mom who was determined to beat her. The three of us just stood there, unable to look away even as a battle raged on around us.

As Bellatrix continued to laugh at her opponent, a cruse hit her directly in her chest and I watched as her body slowly crumbled and fell to the ground. I felt an insane amount of relief that I did not know was possible to feel watching someone die.

Voldemort let out a yell and I turned to see him knock his three opponents down and aim his wand at my mom. I was prepared to die helping my mom fight him if it came to it. There was not a question about that in my mind.

A shield formed and Harry appeared, causing several people to gasp and cheer. It was silent after a moment as Harry approached Voldemort. This was the end and everyone froze to see how it would end. My eyes were trapped on them as they circled around, neither pleased that the other one was still alive, both wondering how to kill the other.

Voldemort yelled out the killing curse as Harry aimed to disarm. The spells hit each other and they fought to keep their spell alive. Harry had explained to me once before when I asked him why he stuck with the disarming spell as his main spell. What is a wizard without his wand?

The spells began to shoot off more sparks and the crowd backed up a lot. Harry yelled something and before I knew it, his red jet of light over powered Voldemort, sending both jets of lights into his chest. He was knocked back and was dead before his body hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em>When you finally trust me<em>

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

-Three Days Grace

I sat down by the lake and just stared out. The battle had ended over a week ago and everyone returned home. Some students stayed at the school, wanting to stay until the end of term. I stayed, not ready to go home. Going home, I had to deal with everything else in my life. Dealing with finding out what I mean to Draco and how to get my family to accept him.

Another good question was when I return to school next year, will I be in sixth or seventh year. I should not even need to come back. Being involved in a wizarding battle should be enough to earn you a wizarding degree.

I laid back in the grass, staring up at the sky. The deaths of Colin and Daphne had hit me hard, not to mention my brother and later finding the bodies of Jacque and Chelsea. Sleeping had become a task in itself. I watched them die over and over, as well as everyone else most of the passed week, hearing Bellatrix laugh ring in my ears.

I have not really had a chance to talk to any of my Slytherin friends. Just a good to know you are alive kind of thing. It was kings of uncomfortable after I had watched Daphne die. I did know Blaise was leaving London after he left Hogwarts. He was packing up all of his stuff and just going to leave. He did not want to talk to anyone. Daphne's death did not settle with him to well, not that I expected it to.

"Ginny." I recognized the voice, instinctively smiling. I sat up and looked around, seeing Draco standing by a tree a few feet from me.

"Hey." I said, smiling. He did not move, so I got up and walked over to him. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, he was hesitant at first, which was unusual, but he quickly joined in. He pushed me up against the tree and it felt nice to have him here.

I had not seen him for a couple days after the battle, leaving me to wonder if Lucius had done away with him. After I did see him, well, he was quite busy every time I saw him.

He pulled away and took a step back, catching me off guard. I was not sure how to react. I took a step towards him, but he took a step back. I started to realize what was going on; feeling like my heart was starting to chip away.

"What's going on?" I asked him firmly, my voice even and set.

"I don't know what you may think, but there is nothing between us." He said his voice cold and plain, no emotion. Sounding much like Lucius, who was now spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Oddly enough, I prefer him to be there rather than dead. It had to be worse than death.

"What the hell is this about?" I asked him, crossing my arms. I could not believe that he really meant that. He never opened up to anyone before. He opened up to me. That has to mean something.

"You mean nothing to me. Everything that happened between us was just my protecting you and sex." He said his voice blunt. I have heard Draco be blunt and he does not do blunt very well with me, especially when it seems like it would hurt me.

I did not believe him.

"What were you feeling when you opened up to me?" I asked him, taking a step closer. He looked away.

"I told you already, I only told you all that because you cornered me into telling you." He said, stepping away. My jaw practically fell open. I turned and lift the back of my shirt, exposing my long gash. I turned around in time to see him wiping a shocked look off his face. "A battle wound, what's the supposed to mean. We all have them." He said, waving it off.

"I know you could hear me scream from dungeon when your aunt sliced open my back. I know you felt something." I said and I grabbed a hold of him, not letting him take a step away. I pulled the neckline of my shirt down, forcing him to look at the mark on my neck and he pushed me away. "Don't feed me this bullshit! I know you felt something because you would have let you father keep placing his hands all over me. Your father biting my neck and exposing me, all right in front of you. He would have actually raped me if you-" I was in the middle of speaking and he started to shout.

"When I did what I promised! To protect you! Does not mean I felt anything watching him do any of that to you." He said, rambling off at the end. Blaise was standing behind us now, but he stayed a while back, realizing we were fighting. I highly doubted that he could not hear us, though his appalled and shocked face proved that to me

"Draco." I said weakly and he threw his arms up.

"Bloody hell women you are just as bad as the rest of them. I was alone in the forest with only you for company. Of course I fucked you! However, that is all you mean to me. Our time together was nothing. And I do think your crazy for saying you were falling for me." He said, the last part ending the conversation. I could not control it anymore, the tears just spilling out.

I turned away, walking back over to my spot by the lake. I could hear Draco and Blaise start to yell and then I heard Blaise tear into Draco.

"You know you have been my best friend for years. I have defended you when others called you heartless and I told people to look passed the mark on your arm. I told Ginny to let you in because you weren't that bad of a guy." Blaise said, his voice getting closer towards me, but still facing Draco. "You had me fooled and had me lying to everyone for you. You are not welcome here and your friendship is not welcome with me anymore." He said turning around. I could hear Draco curse to himself as he walked away.

Blaise took a seat next to me, the sun starting to sink behind the mountains. We sat in silence, neither of us having anything to say. It was completely dark out before Blaise forced me to stand up.

"I will be leaving tomorrow. I came to wish you two luck together. Sorry I haven't been around." He admitted as we walked up towards the castle.

"I can't really blame you. Losing her must have been hard." I said, looping my arm around his and laying my head on his shoulder as we walked. "Do you really have to leave?" I asked him and I could practically feel him smirk.

"Are you going to beg me to stay?" He asked me and I nodded into his shoulder.

"Stay and be miserable with me. You lost your love and best friend in Daphne. I lost my love in Draco and my best friend Colin. You don't need to leave." I said, following him up the steps and into the school. He smirked a little.

"I appreciate the begging. I also appreciate you as a friend. You mean quite a deal to me, Ginny, for me to end my friendship with Draco." He explained to me, stopping at the foot of the main staircase. "Although I think that Draco is the one who needs to sort some things out, I must leave." He said making sure I knew that he would be gone tomorrow.

"Well find me whenever you come back. I'd hate to lose a friend like you forever." I said, hugging him before he told me to get going to bed. I walked up the stairs, my body sore and my heart aching. I had been wrong to fall for Draco and he proved that to me in a rather rude way. No one else needed to know what went on between Draco and me.

From this, I will move on and it will remain my biggest secret.

_I'm taking care of it_

_Cause you won't be there for me_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_At all_

_-_Apocalyptica


End file.
